A Legend Is Born: Training For Destiny
by Pandafan91
Summary: Po has been training with Brycen in the Northern Mountains for six weeks now, with little to no contact with the outside world. During that time Po has been having terrible Nightmares that he just can't understand and Brycen is growing concerned. Also, Master Ming returns and has her paws full with a huge Bandit Problem...Continue inside... Sequel to A Legend is Born.
1. Nightmares

**Sequel to A Legend Is Born...**

_Po has been training with Brycen in the Northern Mountains for six weeks now, with little to no contact with the outside world. During that time Po has been having terrible Nightmares that he just can't understand and Brycen is growing concerned. Also, Master Ming returns and has her paws full with a huge Bandit Problem. Can The Dragon Warrior lend a hand without his Master finding out? Meanwhile, Tigress is struggling with Po's absence and everyone has taken notice. Will a new mission help keep her mind off the panda? _

**Sorry about the wait guys But I just needed to take a few days and just not write...Not like I do that a lot anyways. And to the two siblings who were betting on how soon I could get a new Chapter up...Well Done! But next time, I so get a cut! Lols! Just kidding, I thought it was pretty funny honestly. for those of you who don't understand what I'm taking about, check out some of the latest reviews over in A Legend is Born. **

**Part 2 of A Legend is Born begins here. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kung Fu Panda  
**

**A Legend Is Born:**

**Training For Destiny**

_Created by Pandafan91_

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmares**

**In a remote village far away… **

Po was standing in a grassy village with wooden huts all around him as a haunting melody rang through the air. It wasn't one he knew, that much was certain, and he couldn't see where it was coming from…but it felt so…familiar. As he looked around he noticed he was in his Dragon Warrior tunic, and his blue pants. As Po removed his hood, revealing his panda face, he could hear voices around him… Laughter… Like children laughing as they played…but he saw no one around. He only saw the buildings and only heard the disembodied voices. "_What IS this place_?" Po wondered aloud. Though he knew this wasn't his first time here…

Suddenly he was surrounded by flaming arrows raining down from the sky, as the Village around him was set ablaze; Po was frozen in fear as the flames licked around him. He could feel the heat of the flames as he watched in horror as the huts were being burnt down to the ground. He could hear the voices all around him, screaming in fear trying to flee the village, but again he saw no one. Po tried to move, but he couldn't move his legs. He was frozen in place, and as he turned, and his eyes widened in fear.

Shadows were now falling upon the village from the nearby hilltop. Shadows with claws and fangs. As they neared, Po thought they looked more like a hoard of demons. They were all running through the village as Po heard more screams of fear…and agony…"_**Not my Baby!**_" He heard off to his right. _**"Why are they doing this!**_?" He heard off to his left. "_**We've done nothing wrong!**_" "_**What Madness is this!?"**_ Tears were streaming Po's face. He wanted someone right then…he needed to feel safe…but no one came… Where was his protector? Where were the people who kept him safe? As a Demon neared Po, It gave out a savage roar, as it leapt into the air at him, its claws unsheathed and its fangs bared, as it prepared to tear Po apart. As the demon neared Po, his eyes widened in fear as the image of a red eye flashed before Po's face and he screamed in fear "_GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! NOOOOO!" _then everything went black, and the last thing Po saw was a red eye starring back at him, as the haunting Melody finished it's tune…

**In Po's room…**

Po awoke, launching himself upright screaming, and immediately he did his best to stifle it by placing his paw over his mouth. Po turned to his right to see a black bear cub on the bed against the wall stirring slightly, but the cubs snoring quickly returned to normal. Po sighed, relieved that he didn't wake the cub. Po then leaned back and stared at the ceiling. It happened again…that horrible dream…Po was having the dream more and more often now and it was keeping the panda from getting any decent amount of sleep. Po turned and looked out the window in the room and saw it was still dark outside. But Po was wide awake now…and the fear of having that dream again made sleep seem unappealing to him. So, Po sat back up and quietly got up off the floor and walked over to the other side of the small room as he grabbed his blue pants from a drawer he was using and put them on.

Po then went to a nightstand as he grabbed a scroll, a brush and some ink. He then unrolled the scroll till he found a blank space as he began to write down the details of his dream. When Po had first confided in Brycen about these dreams a few weeks ago Brycen had told him to write it all down. Every now and then something new would occur in the dreams but not always…except this time there were two new details…There was the haunting melody that rang through the air. "_I swear I've heard that somewhere before…_" Po thought to himself. And then there was the latest addition…That red eye symbol…" As Po wrote down that detail, the image flashed before his eyes making the panda drop his brush and start to shake. "_Come on Po, get a hold of yourself…it was just a stupid dream…it means nothing…"_ Po then picked up the brush and drew an image of the eye at the bottom of the notes. Po then set down the scroll and quietly left the room. There was no way he was going back to bed now…

As Po made his way through the house he could make out the sounds of his Master snoring down the hall, as his wife mumbled in her sleep. Po made his way to the front door as quietly as possible and made his way outside the house. Once outside Po released a heavy sigh as he walked down from the wooden porch and over to the Cliff side. The view was breathtaking, as he stood on the mountaintop looking down at the Mountain village below. Two weeks after Po and Brycen arrived in the Northern Mountains, Brycen's family arrived and have since lived with them on the mountain top. Of course this meant that Po needed to share a bedroom with Brycen's son, who was a six year old black bear cub named Jing. Immediately Jing took a liking to Po, and whenever Po wasn't training with his dad, Jing would beg the panda to play with him down by the waterfall. Jing couldn't swim though, so was only allowed near the water if Po or his father was close by. Po didn't mind being around the cub. If anything he welcomed it. Po was always good with little kids, but the thing was, other than Brycen and his wife Hua who was a brown bear, Jing was the only person Po had any real interaction with since coming to the mountains.

Brycen had basically kept Po under house arrest ever since coming to the mountains six weeks ago. The house they now stayed in was Brycen's Childhood home. It wasn't large by any means, just a two bedroom house with a small kitchen and living space. Most of the time though, Po spent it outside whenever he wasn't training with Brycen in the Dojo or meditating down by the waterfall, he would sit by the cliffs edge and watch the village below, longing to just get down off of this mountain. Po never understood why he wasn't allowed to go down into the Village, but figured Brycen had his reasons and for the time Po didn't question them…though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting frustrated. As Po continued to watch the village, the first signs of dawn were now beginning to appear.

The only view that could probably rival the one before him would be the view from the Jade Palace back in the Valley of Peace. Po's hand then went to his Yin-Yang Medallion which hung around his neck on a golden chain. It was a unique piece because instead of having two small black and white dots on it, it had a Jade stone representing Po in the Yang half, and an amber stone representing Tigress in the Yin half. Po missed Tigress... He wanted nothing more than to talk to her about his strange dreams; he knew that if nothing else, she would at least listen to him and be there for him. Sure Po had a few letters from her. Ever since he came to the mountains he would receive a letter from her once a week, telling him how things were back home, how the Five would have just taken down some bandits in a nearby village. How she had kept her promise to him and indeed visited his dad often, who was clearly missing his son. And even how she had been missing him, hoping that he was keeping safe and of course finding time to keep up with his training.

Po laughed to himself when he read that part. "_If only you knew Tigress_…" Po wasn't allowed to tell anyone other than his father where he was or what he was doing. Again Brycen wouldn't say why, only that it was Master Oogway's decision, and of course Po never questioned it. Still…he hated not being able to be honest with Tigress in his letters, but knew if he didn't write to her, she would probably worry. He then remembered that he needed to write down his Dumpling recipe for Mantis, Apparently he was going to just die if he didn't get any of Po's dumplings soon, so Tigress had asked Po to send the recipe for the Palace chef to prepare for them.

As Po was wrapped up in his thoughts he never even noticed the door to the house slide open, as a Large Black Bear wearing brown pants and a blue shirt, walked through and saw the Panda at the cliffs edge. Brycen didn't say anything right away but merely watched his student for a moment, his face covered with worry. This was the third time this week Brycen heard Po wake up to his Nightmares and Brycen was getting concerned. Po hadn't had decent night's sleep for a few weeks now and it was beginning to show in the boy's training. As Brycen walked forward he made his presence known, asking "It happened again…didn't it boy?" The panda turned to look at the Black Bear as he said "Morning Coach…and yeah…they came back, the Nightmares…and it was worse this time…I was afraid I might have woken Jing up, but it's a good thing he's a sound sleeper."

As Brycen strolled over to the Panda and he took a seat next to the boy. "So what was new this time?" Brycen asked slightly worried. Po was silent for a moment then he answered "Well…there was a strange melody this time…I couldn't see where it was coming from… and I know I've never heard it before…but it felt so familiar…And there was something else." Brycen waited for the Panda to continue. When he didn't Brycen asked "And what's that?" Po was silent as he continued to stare at the village below. Finally Po said "I saw…a strange symbol… just for a second, but…I think…I think it was a red eye…"

As Po spoke those words Brycen's face became one of stone. "_It is as Master Oogway has feared…there is only one reason Po would see that eye…The boy is remembering_…_Though he is still unaware of what these dreams really are, it would seem_…_I hope I can at least keep it that way for a while more…the boy is clearly not ready to know_…_If he were to put the pieces together now_…_it would destroy him for sure._" Brycen then looked to the panda and asked "Did you write it down?" Po just nodded his head yes, as Brycen then placed a heavy paw on the Panda's shoulder. "Then come inside now, Hua is making breakfast as we speak, and then we shall begin today's training." Po smiled as he got to his feet, as Brycen led the Panda into the house.

Once inside, the smell of dumplings hung in the air, making Po's stomach grumble. "Someone sounds like they're ready for breakfast!" As Po rounded the corner he saw Hua wearing a purple dress of sorts, standing in the kitchen finishing the dumplings along with a big bowl of noodles. She was making one of Po's favorite meals and it brought a smile to his face. "Good morning Po dear, would you please help set the table?" Hua asked with a smile. Po just nodded his head saying "Yes mam…" As he walked over to the counter and set the four bowls along with some smaller plates down on the table and some chopsticks at each seat.

Soon Hua brought the food over and filled each bowl with noodles. She then looked at Po asking "Po dear, would you please go and wake up Jing? I will not have that boy missing breakfast now!" Po smiled again as he said "Of course." Po then left the kitchen, and headed down the hall. He slid open the rice paper door and looked inside. Jing was now facing the opposite direction from when Po last saw him just over an hour ago. His head was now at the foot of his bed and he was now on top of the covers. Po just chuckled at the kid as he walked into the room. But before he woke the cub up he went back over to the nightstand and put his dream scroll away along with his ink and brush. His eyes then fell on a picture of him and his dad sitting on the dresser. Po walked over and picked it up and looked at it for a moment. He missed his dad. After Mr. Ping discovered Po was the Dragon Warrior a few weeks ago, he had told Po that although he wasn't happy about it…that he was proud of his son all the same. Po's eyes then darted to a floorboard over by his bedroll where he had stashed his red dragon tunic. He couldn't risk leaving it in his dresser drawer or his pack for fear of Jing stumbling upon it so he wedged a floorboard loose and stashed it there once Jing and Hua arrived. He hadn't taken it out since then. Though he was longing to put it back on at least once and again become the Dragon Warrior…but at the same time…he knew Brycen didn't bring him out here to play the hero…he brought Po here to learn Kung Fu in secret, and to keep Po safe… from what exactly, Po still didn't know. Only that Po had a destiny and was being prepared for it.

With another sigh he set the picture down and walked over to the cub. Po placed a paw on the cubs shoulder and shook the cub while saying "Jing…come on buddy, time to get up!" The cub just rolled over on his side mumbling "Five more minutes…" Po rolled his eyes as he said "Then I guess you're just not getting any dumplings…or your mom's noodles!" Again, Jing grumbled. Po then had a thought as he said "Alright no more playing around! Maybe a nice dip down by the water will wake you up!" As Po literally hefted the boy up and over his shoulder, the cub was now wide awake "Hey! Put me down! Come on Po! Not the waterfall! It'll be too cold!" Po just chuckled, "Shoulda thought of that before ignoring me." As the panda carried the cub through the house and into the living room with Jing screaming "Put me down!" Brycen looked up from his dish and just shook his head at the two as Po said "If you say so." as he let Jing roll off his shoulder and onto a chair. "Hey!" Jing whined a bit, as he rolled onto the floor. Po just turned and said "You said to put you down." But Jing was not amused as he said "Yeah PUT, not DROP!" as Po laughed while Hua scolded the two boys "Now you two that's enough! Come and get your breakfast." Po and Jing both looked to her slightly ashamed as they both said "Yes mam." Jing, who clearly was not too happy about his rude awakening, was giving Po a slight glare, while Po on the other hand was just grinning like an idiot.

As the four sat down to breakfast Brycen said "After breakfast Po, I want you to run the mountain path from start to finish and then come and meet me in the Dojo, understand?" Po just nodded his head saying "Yes sir." as he continued to eat his noodles. Jing then spoke up. "Hey Dad! Can we all go to the festival tonight down in the village!? People were talking about it yesterday when mom and I went to the market, and it sounds like a lot of fun!" Everyone went quiet as Hua just looked at Jing with a "_Why would you bring that up right NOW!?" _look, as Brycen shifted uncomfortably in his chair "Son…I don't think that we can do that this time…" as Brycen shot a glance at Po who was staring at his own bowl trying not to listen to the conversation, a frown on his face. Truth be told, he REALLY wanted to go to the festival too, but knew Brycen would say no, so he never asked. Hua saw Po's face and turned to her husband "Dear…perhaps one night with ALL of us out of the house would do some good?" Po then looked up from his bowl to Hua who had a smile on her face as he turned to his Master with hope in his eyes. Brycen saw this and it nearly killed him to look at the boy's eyes that were now bigger that the plates they ate off of. He then looked at Hua with an annoyed expression on his face. She had trapped him and she knew it. Jing then sat forward his eyes pleading with his father "PLEASE DAD! It would be so much fun! We haven't all gone down to the village together once all summer!" Po then asked "Coach?"

After a moment Brycen sighed in defeat "…I'll tell you what…If Po does well with his training today…AND…if you Jing get all of your chores done without a fuss…then we can all go to the festival…for a bit…" Jing shouted in Victory "WOOOOHOOOO!" as he got up from the table while Po was beaming, his smile ear to ear. As Po finished his breakfast he then cleaned his spot quickly and headed for the door "I'll see you in the Dojo Coach." Brycen then called back "You got one hour if you want to go to that festival tonight boy." Po nodded and headed outside to stretch before his run.

Brycen then turned to Hua and said in a low tone "THAT wasn't fair. You know the boy is to stay on the Mountain!" Hua then looked at her husband an annoyed look in her eyes "Brycen, he's a 16 year old boy who needs to be around people, not just Jing. Besides…I heard the way he woke up this morning…that boy needs more than just training to distract him." Brycen sighed in defeat, He knew bringing his family here would be a mistake…but he couldn't say no to his own boy who was missing him a great deal after they left. And he knew his wife was probably right…maybe getting Po out of the house would be a good thing…still…he would need to find a way to disguise the boy…if certain people discovered a Panda was in the Village…Then Po's life could very well end up in danger…And as Po's Protector…His safety was Brycen's top priority…

* * *

Okay so I found that Hua is a name meaning Either Magnificent, of Flower.

Jing Meaning Essence or Perfect.

Okay, so this is the First Chapter to Training for Destiny.

Please Review!


	2. To Keep A Promise

**Thanks for the reviews Guys! Glad you liked the first chapter to part two. Chapter 2 is up and about so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

**To Keep A Promise**

Po was on his way back from running the mountain path as his mind thought of the upcoming festival. Po wasn't sure what kind of festival it actually was, but apparently the people of the village often would have them just to get out and socialize during the summer, and the idea that Brycen would allow Po to attend, even if only for just a little while, was now driving Po to run faster. As he neared the Top of the mountain path he turned off to the right turning down a new path, heading to Brycen's family Dojo, as Po neared the Dojo He stopped a little ways away, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Once he did, he walked up to the Dojo's main doors and entered.

The floors were wooden, with some mats rolled up and off to the side, with several weapon racks against the wall, and even a training dummy in the corner. The back wall was lined with the names of the past Masters of the Bear style, starting with the first Master off to the left, and ending with Brycen's name on the far right showing he was the current Master of Bear Style, with a blank sheet just to the right of it. He saw Brycen sitting in a meditation position before a small statue of Brycen's ancestor across the room. Po remembered the first time he entered this place and how when Brycen entered first, he bowed to the room and then stepped forward inside. Po stopped once he was inside the door and bowed, he then made his way over to his Master, his own breathing now calm, Po knelt before his Master and waited patiently. He knew by now that he wasn't to disturb his Master when in meditation, and so remained silent.

After about ten minutes Brycen brought himself out of his meditation exercise as he carefully stood up and turned to Po. After a moment Brycen then walked over to the weapons rack and after carefully selecting a large bow staff. He then tossed another one over to Po who caught it in his right hand as he got to his feet, staff in both hands. "Today you are going learn how to wield the bow staff. How attack with it, how to defend with it and so on. After I show you the proper forms we will begin with the sparring…If you can best me in a spar even once before Lunch…then you may go to the festival tonight. Have I made myself clear?" Po nodded his head as he said "Yes Coach…" Brycen then shook his head as he said "Po…what have I told you about addressing me inside this Dojo?" Po lowered his head as he said "Forgive me Master…I will not forget again…" Brycen then smirked as he said "Se that you don't…Now, let us begin…" As the two prepared for the lesson…

**Back in the Valley of Peace…**

Tigress was in the Training hall striking away at the wooden warriors, as she continued to turn the dummies into splinters. When she managed to take out all of the Wooden Warriors, she then leaped up onto the spinning logs, all the while avoiding the swinging clubs that were now coming her way. After dodging the first two, she was now in the center of the spinning logs as she brought her hands up and rather than avoiding the next club, she completely obliterated it with a powerful double palm strike. After making her way to the other side of the spinning logs, Tigress leaped into the air and began swinging from the spiked rings, making her way over to the giant jade tortoise shell, which she landed on and as it spun, she began to go through the forms of the Tiger style, all the while her face covered in deep Concentration.

Off to the far left of the training hall sat Viper as she watched her sister continue to train. Soon the guys all walked in to the Training hall and Monkey asked "Morning Viper." Monkey then noticed Tigress on the Shell and he asked "How long has she been going at it this time?" Viper just sighed as she lowered her head. "She's been going at it since sunrise… which was four hours ago…" Mantis whistled "Dang…What's her deal today?" Crane then muttered "The same thing it's been all summer…she misses Po." Mantis then said "Well who wouldn't? I mean come on! The guy's a blast! And he makes the best Dumplings ever! Man I wish I could have some right now…Where did he go again?" Viper then turned to Mantis saying her face slightly annoyed, "We told you! Tigress said Mr. Ping sent Po away to help his aunt, she just had a newborn baby and Po's helping her with the other little kids for the summer." Monkey the sighed "Yeah…and that's not all…Apparently Po and his Dad have been going through some personal problems and need some time apart." Mantis then asked "What kind of problems?" They then heard Tigress's voice off to the side "The PERSONAL kind!"

Everyone turned to see Tigress walking over to them a slight angered look in her eyes. "Po and his dad just need some space…That's all!" Tigress said as she began to leave the hall. Mantis then called after her "Hey come on Tigress, Po's my friend too, I'm just as concerned as you are…What happened?" Tigress stopped and sighed. She did it again. She let her temper get the best of her. Ever since Po left, she'd been feeling angrier lately and her temper flared much quicker than normal. Mantis was right, he too was Po's friend after all, as were the rest of the Five and Tigress needed to respect that. Tigress turned and said "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped like that…Forgive me." Viper smiled "It's okay Tigress; we know you're just missing Po." Crane and Monkey both smiled and nodded their heads as Mantis asked again "So kind of personal problems was the big guy going through?" Tigress just turned her head as she said "the night of the Tournament…Po found out the truth about how he came to live with Mr. Ping…He was left in an alley way as a cub…cold, hungry, and alone…Mr. Ping never adopted Po officially and never wanted to tell Po the truth before. So…Now Po has all these questions about who he is…who his real parents are…why he was left behind like that…and he's just trying to sort through it all…That's why he left."

Mantis and the others just stared at her for a moment before Mantis said "Geeze…I didn't know the big guy was going through all of that…" Monkey then said "If I had to go through all that, I'd probably want some space too." The others nodded. Tigress then began to leave the training hall as Viper asked "Tigress, where are you going?" Tigress just kept walking though as she called back " To go get some noodles…"As her friends watched her leave, Viper said "I sure hope she'll be okay…she's really taking this hard. As the four masters turned to look at the half destroyed training hall. Monkey then asked "So…who's turn is it to tell Shifu about Tigress destroying the training hall?" No one said a word as they all looked at Mantis who then sighed saying "Fine…I'm going, I'm going." as he hopped in the direction of the Sacred Peach Tree.

**In the Village…**

Tigress was making her way through the Village streets on her way over to Mr. Pings Noodle shop. The night before Po left the Valley, Po asked Tigress to keep an eye on his dad from time to time. Whether or not he was concerned the old goose would be depressed or whether he was just concerned that since he wouldn't be around his shop would become more of a target for bandits, Tigress was unsure. Perhaps a little bit of both. Either way, Tigress was keeping her promise to the Panda for two reasons: One he was her friend and she cared about him dearly enough to agree to the request and Two, she was hoping that perhaps Mr. Ping had some news about Po today. Along the way, Tigress remembered the moment she kissed Po on the cheek that night. She wasn't sure why she did it exactly, but as she remembered it, she found herself blushing a bit. As she entered the shop entrance she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the scene in front of her.

There standing before the counter holding an axe to Mr. Ping's neck was a Croc Bandit who was attempting to rob the Goose. "I said; give me your cash box old man, before it costs you more than just some broken tables!" As the Croc brought his axe down and split the table in two off to his left. "Hey! Those tables aren't cheap you know!" Mr. Ping cried out. The Croc was getting annoyed as he brought his axe up saying "That's it! I'm done playing around with you!" But before he could lower the axe a loud growl was heard from behind him. As the Croc turned to see Master Tigress in the entryway in a fighting stance, his eyes filled with fear, while a smile grew across Mr. Ping's face. "Step away from the goose, and I'll make sure to let you get hauled off to prison with MOST of your bones intact!" Tigress snarled as the Croc released Mr. Ping and brought his axe into both his hands. "I ain't afraid of some kid Tiger!" the Croc shouted. His voice however clearly betrayed him, as he realized he was standing before Master Tigress of the Furious Five. "Well, that's your first mistake!" Tigress snarled as she rushed the Croc while Mr. Ping went behind the counter. As the Croc brought his axe around in a strong swing, Tigress leaned back and watched it soar overhead. As it passed her Tigress crouched low and brought her fist up in an uppercut strike. While the Croc was stunned Tigress then jumped into the air, delivering a strong spin kick, letting her foot land just on the right side of the Crocs face, sending the crock into the wall as he dropped his axe.

The Croc then got to his feet and was shaking the stars from his head when he turned to see Tigress glaring at him, her face mere inches away as she delivered another growl. The Croc was so terrified at this point that his eyes then rolled back into his head and he fainted, landing right onto his back. Tigress crossed her arms then as she said with a slight smirk "Imbecile." A few moments later some town guards arrived and hauled the Croc off to jail. Tigress then walked over to Mr. Ping who was smiling up at her "Thank you my dear, I'm so fortunate you showed up when you did." Tigress just gave the goose a small smile as she said "It's not a problem Mr. Ping, here let me help you straighten up the place."As the two began to set the tables upright and get the shop back in order.

"You aren't hurt are you Tigress?" Mr. Ping asked once they finished. Tigress and Mr. Ping had gotten to know each other better over the summer and as a result Mr. Ping finally got comfortable not having to call Tigress solely by her title. Tigress of course didn't mind since he was after all Po's father. "Not at all, that guy was little more than a pushover. I'm sorry about your table though." As she looked over to the broken table the Croc had smashed. "Oh don't worry about that, I have plenty more down stairs, just in case something like this happens." The goose said with a slight smile. "Speaking of which would you mind terribly if I asked you to help me by bringing one up? Normally I'd ask Po to do it, but…well…you know…" Tigress waved her paw saying "Say no more Mr. Ping; I'm only too happy to help." And with that Tigress followed Mr. Ping down stairs and brought out the new table. After she placed it, Mr. Ping insisted that she stay for some noodles, which Tigress accepted graciously.

The customers still hadn't returned yet so once Mr. was finished making the noodles, he then brought them over and sat down across from Tigress. "Thank you Mr. Ping." Tigress said bowing her head as the old goose smiled saying "My pleasure my dear." After a moment of silence Tigress couldn't wait anymore. "So…have you heard anything from Po lately?" Tigress asked not looking up from her noodles. Mr. Ping just smiled at Tigress as he suspected that was why she was here to begin with. "Afraid not my dear…after all, he usually is only able to get me a letter once a week…and we just got some two days ago…" Tigress sighed. She knew it would be pointless to ask because Mr. Ping was right, Po usually only sent one letter home a week for the both of them. Every time she got one she would wait to open it until she was back in her room back at the palace. Po would write about how cute the newborn baby was and how the other kids adored him, always wanting him to play with them all hours of the day, especially one named Jing. He would also write about how he was still waking up early each day to get some time in for training which Tigress was happy to hear of course…He also wrote about how much he missed her and the Five and wished he could see them all again. After reading the letters Tigress would place them in a box with all her other ones next to her Action Figure Po had made for her of himself, which now sat on a nightstand in her room.

Mr. Ping placed a comforting wing on her paw as he said "Don't worry Tigress, We will hear from Po soon enough, and before you know it he will return back to us once again." Tigress smiled at the goose as the two sat in a comfortable silence as the customers finally began to re-enter the shop. All the while Tigress couldn't help but miss the Panda a great deal, as her eyes fell on a picture of a baby panda cub and Mr. Ping hanging on the wall back in the kitchen.

**Back in the Northern Mountains…**

Po and Brycen were trading blows once again. It had been several hours since they started and not once had Po gained the upper hand. As Brycen struck high, Po tried to block it with his staff. Brycen then whirled to the right using his staff to swipe under Po's guard and knocking the Panda off his feet, straight onto his back, his own staff rolling off to the side. As the Panda tried getting up he was met with Brycen's staff aimed a mere inch away from his neck. The two stared at each other for a moment, Po breathing hard from exhaustion. "Again!" Brycen ordered as Po got to his knees grabbing his staff. He was dripping with sweat, and Brycen seemed like he could go on forever. Po then got to his feet as he readied himself to go again.

Brycen had a serious face on as he too got into a ready stance. "Begin!" As Brycen once again rushed Po and Po planted his feet, as he parried each of Brycen's strikes, even managing to deliver some of his own, but not once did he get past Brycen's guard. After a few exchanges Brycen knocked Po's staff out of his hands and now had his own staff aimed at the Panda's neck again. Po watched his staff fall to the ground as he turned his attention back to his Master. Both Master and student still on their feet. Po stared at Brycen for a moment as Brycen stared back his eyebrow slightly raised, waiting for Po to make the next move. Po then surprised the black bear.

Po swiped the staff away with his left arm as he went for a Jump kick which Brycen was able to jump back from out of range. He certainly wasn't prepared for Po to start fighting unarmed, but he let things continue as they were… for now. Brycen brought his staff forward as he struck at Po with incredible force. Each strike Po blocked with his arms, knocking the staff to the side, even managing to kick the staff, giving his now sore arms a little reprieve. Po tried delivering a three hit combo with his fists but Brycen as able to easily evade each strike as he continued to whack Po with the staff in the arms, legs and stomach, forcing the Panda back. Brycen was impressed with Po's determination, as the boy got back into a fighting stance. As Brycen brought the staff down once again Po cried out "HYAAA!" delivering a high kick to the center of the staff, with so much force, that the staff then broke in two. Brycen stepped back looking at the now broken staff as Po got into his fighting stance breathing hard. "_Oh boy…now I'm in trouble_…"Po thought as Brycen glared at his student.

Brycen then twirled the two halves of the staff and began to once again attack Po relentlessly. Po managed to block a few of the strikes but not all of them, as he was continuously hit by Brycen's barrage of attacks. Brycen then brought his leg around in a strong kick sending Po rolling towards his discarded staff. Po noticed his staff and as Brycen charged him, Po picked up his staff as he brought it around knocking one of Brycen's two halves out of his hand as Po twirled the staff again bringing it to his Master's neck, forcing the bear to freeze. The two stood motionless for what seemed like forever. The only sound being Po's heavy breathing as he stared into Brycen's eyes, his own unflinching. Finally Brycen smiled as he dropped his remaining half of the staff. Po then let out a breath as he lowered his staff and fell to his knees. "Well done my student…" Brycen said as he helped Po to his feet and the two bowed to each other. "Thank you… Master…" Po said between breaths.

Just then Jing appeared in the doorway. As he walked in he bowed before entering the room. "Mom says Lunch is ready!" The cub said as he entered the room. Po looked to Brycen hopefully. He had managed to just pull out ahead at the last moment. Would Brycen stay true to his word? Brycen eyed the panda as he seemed to be contemplating something. "***Sigh***It seems you managed to succeed just in the nick of time my boy…Jing…have you finished all of your chores?" Jing was beaming happily as he nodded his head "I sure did!" Brycen then raised his eyebrow "Without a fuss?" again Jing nodded his head "Uh huh." Brycen then looked back at Po for a moment, who was waiting patiently. Brycen then turned back to Jing saying "Leave us Jing… tell your mother we will be up to the house shortly…" Jing nodded as he left the Dojo.

Brycen then turned to Po once Jing left and gave a heavy sigh. "You really want to go down to the village, don't you boy?" Po nodded his head as he said "Yes Master." Again Brycen was rubbing his head as if he was debating over something, yet still, Po waited patiently. "Alright…You can go with us…BUT!" He said with a raised finger getting Po's attention. "You must agree to do whatever I say, without question…If I say it's time to leave then I want no arguing about it. You will also remain with us at all times unless told otherwise, am I understood?" Po was smiling ear to ear as he happily agreed "Yes Master!" as the Panda bowed and the Black Bear just sighed again. "Alright…let's go and get some lunch then, afterwards I want you to wash up and then get some rest, you look like you're dead on your feet my boy..." Po nodded his head "Yes sir." As the two left the Dojo and made it outside, and headed up the path to the house. All the while Brycen was thinking to himself. "_I really hope this isn't a huge mistake…"_

* * *

**There you have it! Don't forget to Review!**


	3. An Outing Gone Wrong

**Chapter 3 is up and about. Enjoy the read!**

**Chapter 3**

**An Outing Gone Wrong**

**Two days before leaving the Valley of Peace, Inside Brycen's living room…**

Brycen was sitting across the room from Master Oogway as Hua brought in some tea. "_Thank you my dear_." Oogway said giving the brown bear a soft smile as she bowed and left the two to talk. Brycen then asked "_Master…are you certain it is a good Idea to keep the boy isolated on the Mountain for so long? I cannot see it ending well_…" Master Oogway took a sip of his tea then he paused and Brycen waited for him to answer. "_And what makes you say that my friend?_" The old turtle asked. Brycen then continued "_It's just…the Boy is only 16… and he has never been away from his father for so long…and over the past few days, I have seen him interact with his friends more and more…Taking him away from all of this, only to keep him on a mountain top for the next three months…It almost sounds cruel…_"

Oogway then sat down his tea as he looked Brycen in the eye, his face serious. "_My friend…though I agree that it is a bit extreme…it is also that I believe to be a necessary action_." Oogway then turned to the fire as he continued "_Brycen…Outside this Valley, No one has ever seen a single Panda…Not for 15 years now… We know Shen has been keeping himself away for now…but we have to assume that he has kept spies throughout all of China keeping watch over Gongmen City…or perhaps for the Possibility that he did not indeed annihilate the Panda race completely as he believes he has. If word gets around that one has been sighted again after all this time…_" Brycen then finished the thought. "_Then he would send his assassins to kill the boy_…***Sigh*** _all of this because of a stupid prophecy_."

Just then Hua entered the room again and bowed "_Forgive the intrusion Master Oogway, but dear, Po has arrived at the door and wishes to speak with you…What should I tell him_?" Brycen looked at the ground for a moment and then said "_Tell him the truth…That I am sorry but I am in a meeting with Master Oogway right now…the boy will understand_…" Hua then answered "_Of course_…" And she turned and left. Oogway then looked to Brycen and said in a stern voice "_Promise me Brycen, that the boy will not be discovered by the wrong eyes!_" Brycen looked up at the old turtle and said "_I promise Master…_"

_**End of Flashback…**_

**Back on the Mountain top…**

Brycen was sitting in the living room with Jing practically bouncing in his chair waiting for Po and Hua to finish getting ready. Hua was finishing putting on the last touches to Po's disguise so that the four of them could all go down to the Festival that evening. Brycen still thought it was a bad idea, thinking he was going against Oogway's wishes, but at the same time, Po needed to get out of the house too, and besides, what harm could an hour or two really do? "Come on Mom! Aren't you guys done yet!?" Jing called back impatiently. "Hush now Jing! Or I swear we will leave you home with your father tonight!" Po was heard chuckling down the hall as Hua told him to hold still. Immediately Jing looked to his dad asking "She's kidding, right dad?" Brycen went along with it though and said "Son, if there is one thing I've learned over the years, it's to never rush your mother…It usually doesn't end well…for you." Jing then plopped back down in his seat clearly frustrated but remained quiet all the same. After a bout another five minutes, the two of them heard Hua say "There! All finished, I must say Po dear you look rather handsome!" "You think so?" Po was heard asking as a door was heard opening and closing shut.

Soon the two came down the hall and Brycen and Jing both went wide eyed. "WHOA!" Jing called out as he looked at Po while Brycen inspected his wife's work. Po was wearing one of his Jade Green, long sleeved tunics along with his blue pants and brown shoes, but his face was now completely covered in Black makeup. Not a single speck of white fur could be spotted on the panda. Despite his round face Po could easily pass for an Asian Black Bear (**also known as the Moon Bear**). Brycen walked around Po a few times carefully examining Po's new appearance. "What do you think Coach?" Po asked hopefully as the Black Bear came to a halt. Brycen then turned to Hua asking "What did you use?" Hua just smiled "Just some of my makeup I brought with me." Brycen raised an eyebrow "You brought black makeup with you?" Hua then rolled her eyes "Okay fine, I bought it in town yesterday, I knew that if you agreed to this, Po would need to alter his appearance a bit." Jing then asked "Why DOES Po need to wear that anyway?" Po went wide eyed as he too was curious. But Brycen just hushed Jing saying "Because I said so, now, will this wash off if it rains?" Hua then smiled as she said "Already thought of that!" as she walked over to the table picking up a straw hat and handed it to Po. "It even has a strap so Po won't lose it."

Po placed the hat on his head as he tied the strap tight and looked up at Brycen "Well? Think I can pass as a Black Bear now?" Po asked hopefully. Brycen smiled saying "Alright I'm convinced, you look good Po, so…who's ready to go?" Brycen asked as Jing Jumped onto Po's back shouting "FINALLY!" as Po Caught the Cub with his arms behind him "Ha ha! Someone's excited." Po said as the four left the house. "Like you're not!" Jing said as Po carried the cub a few yards ahead of the two adults. Hua commented "Jing's gown rather attached to that boy hasn't he Brycen?" As Brycen smiled saying "Well dear…I find it's rather difficult not to." as the four made their way down to the village.

**At the Village Gates…**

As the four neared the village gates Brycen pulled Po aside and said "Remember what I said Po, you follow my every order without question, and you stay with us…got it?" Po nodded his head yes as he said "I understand Coach…I promise." Satisfied, Brycen and Po caught up to the rest of the group and the four made their way over to the festival. Po and Jing marveled at the sight. There were colored lanterns hanging in the streets, Vendors were selling all sorts of foods and crafts. There was a stage at the center of the plaza as a group of musicians were playing music while some people were dancing. There were even a few booths with a few games for the children and immediately Jing wanted to go and play. "Come on Po lets go to that one!" Jing called as he tried to drag the Panda by the arm. Po looked back at Brycen who was about to object when Hua said "Just stay close you two! And come straight back once you're done." Po smiled at Hua as he waited for Brycen's approval. Brycen nodded even though he had a frown on his face. He clearly wanted Po to stay close but wasn't about to argue with Hua about them being thirty yards away.

Jing dragged Po over to the ring toss game where Jing immediately dug out 5 Yuan and paid for his three rings. After tossing all three rings failing to hit the target Po gave it a try. Po easily got the rings around the pegs and gave Jing his choice of the prize. Jing chose a bamboo flute of all things and the two began walking back to Brycen and Hua. "Thanks for winning me this flute Po!" Jing said happily, as Po just nodded saying "No problem buddy." Suddenly Po accidentally bumped into someone and immediately said "I'm sorry sir, please excuse me." But the Warthog just looked at Po menacingly saying "Watch where you're going you stupid bear!" Po almost looked surprised by that insult, till he remembered he was supposed to be a black bear right now, and not a panda. "Hey! He said he was sorry!" Jing spat at the Hog, who turned on him saying "What did you just say to me brat!?" as Po brought himself between Jing and the warthog he said "Please forgive him, he's just a kid, we don't want any trouble now." "You got that right you stupid-"The warthog started when he was interrupted by a voice from behind him "-You boys enjoying yourselves now?"

The Warthog and his two lackeys turned to see Brycen standing behind them with his arms crossed with Hua standing a few paces away an angered look on her face aimed at the three hogs. Po and Jing both answered "Yes sir." As the Warthog asked "These two belong to you Bear!?" Brycen nodded his head saying "They do…And I believe my oldest boy there apologized, so if you would be so kind..." as Brycen tilted his head to the side earning him a few glares from the hogs. "Just keep your brats on a shorter leash next time!" as the three hogs began to leave. Brycen then turned to the two boys. Po started "Coach I-" "-Please don't be mad dad! Po tried to be polite to those jerks but they were just TRYING to cause trouble!" Brycen looked to Po who nodded his head in agreement as Brycen sighed. "I'm not mad son, come on…lets get back to the festival." Po and Jing both smiled, happy to hear they weren't leaving already. "Mom look what Po won me!" as Jing brought forth the flute. "Why that's very nice of you Po dear." as Hua examined the bamboo flute. Po just smiled saying "It's nothing…really." as the four made their way over to a food stand for something to eat.

The group spent about an hour at the festival walking around looking at all the wares and listening to the music. Po was having a blast just being able to be around people again. He even caught a few girls his age looking his way taking in hushed tones. As he smiled at them they all started to giggle and go back to talking amongst themselves. It was odd. Back home, girls never really paid much attention to Po before…well, all except for Tigress of course. Po's hand instinctively went to his amulet as he thought of how much fun he could be really having if Tigress was here with him. Just then, a little pig girl grabbed Jing by the paw and dragged him onto the dance floor as she practically forced the cub to dance with her, resulting in Hua doing what all mothers do and talk about how cute the scene looked resulting in Po and Brycen trying extra hard not to start laughing. Once the song ended Jing managed to escape his captor and made his way back to his family as Po teased "So Jing, who's your little girlfriend now?" Jing scowled at Po saying "She is NOT a girlfriend! She's super creepy! That girl practically broke my paw just now! I'm lucky to be alive!" Po couldn't help but release a chuckle as Brycen just shook his head.

Suddenly an old goat appeared on the stage saying "Welcome all to one of our many Summer Festivals! We have an exciting performance for you this evening. It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, all the way from the Iron Temple, Master Ming! The crowd cheered as female a snow leopard walked up onto the stage carrying three sticks of some sort, two in her hands, and one by her tail. "Hey! she was at this year's tournament! She went up against Tigress in the Final Match! What's she doing here?" Po asked as Ming had each of her batons lit at both ends of each one. Brycen then answered "Master Ming is the prized and sole student of Master Kai of the Iron Temple and from what I understand, is in charge of keeping Peace in these Mountains alongside her Master." Po then just exclaimed "That is so cool!" As they all watched Master Ming twirl each Baton in the air catching each one with incredible ease, including the one in her tail.

Ming's performance went on for about five minutes and for the big finish two goats brought forth a fire pit of sorts and placed it in front of the stage as she threw each baton high into the air. She then leaped into the air and even though each baton's end was on fire she kicked all three into the fire pit, showing the toughness of the pads of her feet. As all three batons landed in the Fire pit, there was a giant ***FWOOSH*** as a Giant Bonfire was produced almost immediately. The crowd then cheered madly as Ming landed on all fours and immediately bowed to the people. Everyone was cheering…everyone except for Po.

As Po watched the fire, it was as if time was moving at an incredibly slow rate. Po's face immediately became one of fear as he stared into the flames, his mind assaulted with the horrible screams from his Nightmares, with flashes of the village burning around him, as he began to hyperventilate. _**"WHY!? WHAT HAVE WE DONE**_!? "_**MOMMY! AIIIIEEEEEE!" **_"_**LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!**_" "_**SOMEBODY HELP US!**_" and then Po saw it…the red eye burning in the flames… staring at him…watching him. Po couldn't take it anymore and he turned and ran. Brycen saw Po bolt and immediately called out "PO!?" And with a look to his wife, Brycen rushed after Po, down a side street.

As Brycen rounded a corner he could hear someone breathing hard, as he walked down the street he saw it was Po, leaning up against the wall trying to calm himself down. As Brycen approached Po he crouched down and looked up under the boy's hat. Po was terrified as his eyes showed incredible fear in them. Brycen was about to ask what happened when Po answered his unasked question. "I head them…I heard the screams…all those people screaming…and…that eye again…" Brycen then realized what happened as he said "And the fire…" as Po nodded his head vigorously as he swallowed back a sob still trying his best to calm down, not wanting tears to ruin his disguise. Brycen then placed a paw on his shoulder as he said "Hey…You're safe my boy…it wasn't real…it never happened." as Po looked at his master for a moment he calmed down saying "R-Right…not real…I'm sorry Coach." Brycen then stood up saying "Don't be, come, let's go and find the others. It's time we got going anyway…" Po nodded his head, as the two went to rejoin the festival.

Hua and Jing were waiting right where they left them. As Po and Brycen approached them, Hua walked over to Po asking "Are you alright Po dear?" Po nodded his head yes as Brycen said "It's about time we got home now. Someone's gonna be late to bed anyway." as he looked at Jing who just said "Aw man! But I was having so much fun!" Po just mumbled "Sorry buddy…" Jing may have been young, but he was still smart enough to know when Po felt bad so he just said "Aw…it's alright Po…To be honest, I just want to get away from that creepy pig girl anyway." ***Shivers***

Just then however A scream was heard from somewhere in the crowd "AAAHHH! BANDITS!" Everyone turned to see seven Warthog Bandits running towards the center of the festival as people began to run in fear as the bandits were now swinging swords trying to take everyone's money. Immediately Master Ming leaped to the nearest bandit delivering a Powerful kick to the back of his head, as she landed in her fighting Pose. "Nobody robs in MY Village!" as she charged the remaining six bandits. Brycen grabbed Po by the arm as he hollered at his family "We're leaving NOW!" Po wanted to stay and help Ming right then, but he knew Brycen would never allow it. So Po just ran after the Black Bear as the four of them made their way down an alley away from the chaos.

About half way down the alley however, they were met with three more Wart hogs…the same three who were giving Po and Jing a hard time just moments ago. As Brycen brought his arm out signaling the others to stop, the Hog Po had bumped into stepped forward as he said "Well, well, well…Look at what we have here boys? The two punks who interrupted our good time and the big bad daddy bear with mamma bear. Tell you folks what. Give us all your money right now and we'll only pound on the bigger Brat." Po glared at the pigs as he stepped forward only to have Brycen stop him saying "No…I want you to go with Hua and Jing back to the house…That's an order boy…"

Po wanted to object but Brycen was his Master, and Po did agree to do whatever he said, so when Hua grabbed Po's shoulder and started to pull Po the other way Po unwillingly followed. "Oh I don't think so papa bear…" as the Warthog whistled. Just then and two more Warthogs emerged from the other end. "Coach…" Po mumbled as he got in front of Hua and Jing. Brycen half turned and scoffed "Dammit…" he said as Jing was beginning to get scared "Daddy?" Brycen then looked to his son who was now in the arms of his wife who was backing away up against the wall. "Every things gonna be fine Jing…just stay with your mother." Brycen then said to Po. "I really wanted to avoid this…But do you think you can handle the two in front of you Po?" As Po stood at Brycen's back "Definitely…" Po declared, after all he once busted an entire Street fighting ring with Tigress at his back. These guys were gonna be a cakewalk. And Po was determined to show Brycen he could handle himself.

Brycen then sighed and said "Fine then…Show me what you've learned boy." As Po smiled to himself "Whatever you say, Master." And with that the two Bears charged the Bandits as the leader cried out "Get them!"

Po reached his two opponents as the two hogs brought out two swords and began to swing at him with powerful slashes. But Po was able to duck and avoid each strike as he heard Jing cry out "Be careful Po!" But Hua hushed Jing just then, so he wouldn't distract Po as the first bandit brought his sword around again. But Po managed to grab his wrist stopping the sword in mid swing. As Po twisted the wrist, forcing the bandit to cry out dropping the sword allowing Po to deliver a powerful thrust to the hogs chest as he sent him flying up against the wall, making the bandit fall unconscious. Po then turned to his remaining opponent a smirk on his face as he lifted his hat slightly. The bandit then declared "You're going to pay for that Bear! As the warthog began to attack Po relentlessly "I doubt it, I've taken down goons more than twice your size before." Po taunted remembering how he had dealt with Lidong the first night he donned his Dragon Tunic, as the two continued to fight.

Brycen had quickly taken care of the first lackey and was now dealing with the remaining two as they continued to swing their swords at him. Brycen easily evaded each swing and when he saw his opening, he delivered a powerful punch to the hog on his left following through with a powerful spin kick to the leader of the group sending both hogs flying into a few barrels. "WHOA! Dad is so COOL!" Jing exclaimed as Hua hushed him once again. Brycen stood over the leader as he growled at the Warthog "Now…stay down!" But the Hog just grinned as he said "You're going to pay for messing with us Bear!" as the Hog whistled and a new Bandit appeared on a roof top above them a ways away, but this one now had a crossbow. As the Bandit aimed for Po, Brycen's eyes widened in fear as he punched the hog in the face, knocking him out as he rushed down to the other end of the alley. Po was finishing up with his second Bandit as Brycen cried out "Get down!" But as Po looked up it was too late. The bandit fired the bolt at Po and time slowed for the panda once again, as he watched the bolt fly his way. But what happened next Po wasn't expecting to say the least. He wasn't sure how, but Brycen was now in front of him as Po watched his master in awe. As the bolt neared them Brycen brought forth his right paw and spread his fingers wide as the bolt began to soar in between two of the digits. Once the bolt head was past the fingers Brycen grabbed the shaft of the bolt and Po watched, as he literally caught the bolt with his two fingers. Using the bolts momentum, Brycen twirled the bolt to the side as he redirected it straight back at the shooter, lodging the bolt straight into the Hogs shoulder, forcing him to fall back in pain.

Po stared at his Master as Brycen stood up looking at him "Are you alright Po?" Brycen asked worriedly Po just nodded his head yes as he said "Fine…but Coach…What was that you just did!?" Just then Jing was heard shouting "WOOHOO! That was so COOL! You guys were totally all like _Pow_! And Dad you were all _BAM, SLAM_, And Po was like _Pssh, You're nothing to me!"_ as Jing began jumping around throwing very crude punches and kicks in the air. Brycen however was not in a cheery mood as he looked to the group. "Everyone back to the house, NOW!" And with that the group left the village as Po hefted up Jing and carried the cub on his back as they ran.

Once the Four were on the mountain path heading back to the house Po and Brycen were bringing up the rear of the group. Po then asked again "So what was that technique you used Coach? I've never seen you do that before…" Brycen sighed as he said "There are plenty of things you haven't seen me do yet Po…But that particular technique is one My grandfather invented called the Razor Rebound…You see…Warriors of the Bear Style, because of our large stature, tend have a difficult time avoiding incoming projectiles, be it arrows, bolts, knives, stars, you name it…The Razor Rebound is a way to cope with that disadvantage." Po then asked "Am I going to learn it? " Po asked hopefully. Brycen nodded his head as he said "In time perhaps…you still have much to learn before that though…" Brycen then began to think about what happened tonight earlier in the village. How Po began to freak out at the sight of so much fire before. "_I need to tell Oogway about that right away…If Po is going to be freezing up every time he gets around fire…then we are going to have a serious problem…I'll write to him first thing tomorrow after the boys training…I hope Oogway will know what to do._" As the group neared the house, Brycen sent Po down to the waterfall to wash his face and then ordered the Panda to go straight bed. Praying that the Boy would be able to get a good night's sleep…Though, after tonight he doubted HE would be able to sleep well himself. "_Those were quite a few Bandits tonight…and something tells me there were more of them than just the ones we ran into…I hope Master Ming can handle this problem quickly_." As Brycen wished his wife and son a good night and walked down to the Dojo to Meditate...

* * *

**And that my friends is Chapter 3. Thanks for reading! And Please Review!**


	4. An Urgent Message

**Chapter 4 is up and about. Glad you guys enjoyed chapter 3, I know it was mostly focused around Brycen's point of view at times but with this particular story that may happen from time to time. Anyway, enjoy the Read! and thanks for the Reviews, Keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**An Urgent Message**

**Back at the Jade Palace Three days later.**

Master Oogway was underneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, practicing his Tai Chi, as he felt a slight change in the wind, bringing him to a stop. Oogway then took a deep breath as he said. "I trust you have news for me young Chen?" as Oogway turned to see a young goose in a black messengers outfit stepping towards him. After making sure no one was around the young goose said " Yes Master Oogway. I have a message for you from your contact in the Northern Mountains sir." Oogway smiled as he said "I should hope so…considering you are only to present me with such messages from them and them alone." Chen was a local goose messenger from the Village in the Northern Mountains and it was Oogway who arranged for him to act as Brycen and his own private messenger in case there were any issues that would require Oogway's attention. Chen was also tasked with keeping contact between Po and his Father as well, and would fly up to the mountain house once a week to pick up any letters the Boy would want to send to his father. Though he has never actually met the Panda, since he would only be able to speak with Brycen or his wife if the two were training.

As Chen walked forward he produced a scroll from his bag and handed it to the old Turtle. "The Master said that this was rather important, regarding a, "_you know who?"_ I'm sorry, that's all I know." Immediately Oogway took the scroll saying "Thank you Young Chen, and Yes I am aware of who he refers to…Now, I may have a response for you to take back to them, so would you mind waiting here for me a bit?" Chen shook his head "Not at all Master." as Oogway began to walk down the path to the palace. Once Oogway made it to the palace, he went to his private chambers that he used when he stayed at the palace when he wasn't traveling the country, where he carefully unrolled the scroll and began to read its contents.

_**Dear Master Oogway**__,_

_ It is as we have feared; the Boy has begun to remember the events that occurred on THAT night fifteen years ago. Though he still, it seems, is unaware of what the dreams truly are…there is a problem however. When going to the village Festival last night, and I assure you I took proper measures to keeping the boy's identity a secret… there was an incident. Upon seeing a large Bonfire, the boy immediately froze, as images of the nightmares flooded him…Master…he has remembered the Eye…Shen's Mark…and…he is hearing the screams of those who were cut down around him that night…I am growing concerned with each passing day Master, today I noticed that Po could not take his eyes off the fireplace. When I tried to call out to him he was unresponsive at first, until I shook him back from his thoughts. The Boy has also woken up most nights recently in a cold sweat and sometimes even screaming…Master…I worry for the boys mental health…I need your help Master…Po needs help, and I am unsure of what to do…Please, come to us right away._

_**Master Brycen…**_

Oogway had finished reading the message and his heart broke for the boy. "I never imagined that things would get this bad, this quick…hmmm" As Oogway pondered what he should do next. "Well…it seems I will be taking a little trip to the Mountains." As Oogway found a blank scroll and wrote to Brycen saying he would be arriving in the mountains in as little as a week. He hoped the boy would be fine until he got there…though to be honest he wasn't entirely sure of what he could do to help the boy through this…But perhaps… SHE could help the boy…

With a plan in mind Oogway packed a small pack of his things and grabbed his message for Brycen, and left to return to the Peach Tree. Upon arriving, Chen bowed to the great master, as Oogway handed him the scroll. "I trust you will be able to get this to them right away?" Chen nodded his head saying "Of course Master Oogway, I shall leave at once.I have already delivered this weeks scrolls to the goose in the Village so I can leave immediately." Oogway smiled saying "Very good." Then Oogway asked "Scrolls you say? As in more than one?" The goose nodded "Yes sir. Each week I am to deliver two scrolls to the goose. one addressed to him and another to a Master Tigress." Once Oogway heard that, he wasn't as surprised, after all, he knew Tigress and the boy were indeed close friends...still...he wondered if the boy spoke of his nightmares to his friend lately. "Thank you Young Chen...that will be all." And with that, Chen bowed and flew off into the sky. Oogway then turned to say "I suppose I should inform my student that I will be going away for a while." And once again Oogway made his way back to the palace.

Upon entering the Sacred Hall of Heroes, Oogway heard voices talking inside. As he came to the doors edge he stopped to see Shifu standing before the reflecting Pool with Tigress kneeling before him her head bowed. It was then Oogway noticed a scroll of sorts in her hand. "_No doubt her recent letter from the boy_." Oogway thought to himself, as Shifu spoke. "Tigress…for some time now I have noticed a change in you … Is there anything you wish to talk about?" Tigress remained silent "…" a flash of annoyance crossed Shifu's face, but was immediately removed as he said "Tigress…the rest of the Five have all approached me and are concerned…you've been displaying some rather…destructive behavior…I am of course speaking of the Training Hall…This summer alone we have needed it to be repaired four times…Before that I think that was our quota for the entire year…Now tell me…What is the source of this change?"

Oogway was indeed curious too as he made to stand behind a pillar as he kept on listening. Tigress released a heavy sigh as she continued to stare at the floor. "I am sorry Master…but…I find myself a bit…confused…" Shifu waited patiently, but when Tigress wouldn't say anything he said "Go on…" Tigress continued to stare at the ground. "It's just…ever since Po left the Valley…I feel like something is missing…Like he left a hole or…something…and…Even though I receive regular letters from him…I can't help but feel…that there is something more…something he's not telling me in these letters…" Oogway froze, Apparently Po hadn't revealed to her of his nightmares...and yet... "_For such a young child, she is incredibly perceptive_…" Oogway thought to himself as Shifu said "Tigress…The others have told me why the panda has left the Valley. He is going through a difficult time…you of all people should be able to understand this…"

Tigress looked up at her Master and asked "But if there IS something wrong with him…If he is dealing with something…then why would he not tell me…Master Please…allow me to go and visit Po in person!" Oogway froze again. If Shifu granted that request and Tigress ventured out only to not find the Panda...not only would she be concerned but would begin to ask questions about the Boy's whereabouts and most likely search for her friend endlessly. Shifu sighed as he shook his head no saying "Tigress, I understand your concern for the boy…I do…But you have a duty to your People." Oogway gave a sigh of relief, as Tigress then said her voice slightly raised "Po is one of those people Master!" But Shifu cut her off. He was really trying to be patient with Tigress here for he knew she was unfocused right now, but his patients were wearing thin. "He is also just ONE person Tigress…You and the Five are responsible for protecting the entire Valley of Peace…not just your friend…Give the panda some time…If there is indeed something bothering him then perhaps being away from everything here in the valley is what's best…also I'm sure he will tell you if there is something wrong eventually…You are his friend after all…"Tigress lowered her head again and said "Yes Master…I'm just worried…" Shifu then placed a hand on her shoulder and said "I know…However…until you are able to regain your focus…you are to remain away from the Training hall…Spend some time meditating, and you are still free to use the sparing arena as well as the Ironwood Tree Forest…" Tigress bowed her head again as she said "Yes Master Shifu…"

Shifu then removed his hand and said "Very well…you are dismissed." As Tigress got up, she bowed to her Master and left the hall. Once she was gone, Oogway stepped out from behind the pillar and walked up to Shifu. "Ah to be young again…" the old turtle said making his presence known. Shifu turned to say "Master Oogway…how long have you been present?" Oogway smiled saying "Long enough to know why young Tigress is so distraught…" clearly hinting at something. Shifu just turned away saying "Forgive me Master, but that is ridiculous…Po is Tigress's only friend outside the Five…she cares for him, nothing more." Oogway smiled saying "Spoken like a true parent my friend." Immediately Shifu's ears flattened in embarrassment as he decided to change the subject "Is there something I can help you with Master?"

Oogway stopped before the pool as he said "I will be leaving the Jade Palace first thing in the morning…I have been summoned by an old friend who seeks my guidance." Shifu turned to Oogway and asked "And might I ask how long will you be away this time Master?" Oogway smiled saying "No more than two…perhaps three weeks." Shifu then raised an eyebrow "That seems like a rather quick trip for you Master. May I ask where it is you are going?" Oogway then became quite solemn as he said "Unfortunately my friend this is a private matter." Shifu immediately bowed saying "Of course Master Oogway, I meant no offense." Oogway then smiled as he said "Do not fret my friend…it is nothing" And with that, the old turtle turned to leave. As he left, Master Shifu's eyes followed him as he pondered where it was exactly his Master would be traveling to this time.

**Back in the Mountains…Around Midnight…**

Po shot up again as he finally woke from the Nightmares. his entire body was soaked in a cold sweat as he noticed he was breathing hard. At least he wasn't screaming this time, but that still didn't make him feel better. As Po tried to calm his breathing he looked over to make sure Jing was still asleep. He was. The cub had once again managed to kick his covers off him in the middle of the night and was now shivering. Po then got up and grabbed Jing's blanket as he draped it over the cub tucking the blanket in under the mat as the cub ceased his shivering and began to snore again.

Po smiled at the cub as he wished he could sleep so well. As Po looked out the window he saw that the moon was still high in the sky…"_Crap…it's not anywhere close to sunrise yet."_ Po thought as he released a sigh and made his way over to his bedroll. As he sat down there was a low ***CREAK*** forcing Po to freeze. Once he made sure Jing was still asleep, Po removed the lose floorboard beside his bedroll as he pulled out his Dragon Tunic. As Po marveled at the Jade Dragon staring back at him from the back of his Tunic, Po got a rather dangerous thought. "_No…I really shouldn't…If Brycen finds out I will be in so much trouble…But at the same time…I REALLY don't want to go back to sleep_." As an image of the red eye flashed before Po's very own, making the panda gasp.

After thinking it over for a moment Po came to a decision. "_Okay…just one lap around the Village then its right back to bed…Honestly…How much trouble could I really get into? And besides…as long as I don't wake coach up, I'll be fine…right_?" Po then folded his tunic over his arm as he grabbed his blue pants and brown shoes, and then quietly made his way out of the room. Once in the Hallway he could hear his Master and his wife snoring inside their own room down the hall. Po immediately tip toed down the hallway as quietly as possible. Once he made it outside, Po released a breath as he threw on his pants and shoes, and for the first time that summer, he donned the red tunic.

As he looked down over the Village he reminded himself "Just one lap around, then straight to bed…what could happen?" As he reached back and pulled his red hood forward, covering his face in shadow. The only thing visible through the hood being the glow of his Jade green eyes as the light of the moon reflected off them. Standing on that cliff side Po had once again become The Dragon Warrior, saying to himself "Man I missed this." As he immediately turned and headed down the mountain path towards the village, guided by the light of the full moon.

* * *

**The Dragon Warrior Returns! Oogway is on his way to Po, Tigress is growing suspicious, And who is this mysterious SHE Oogway mentioned? Well...one thing at a time folks. Check back again for the Next Chapter! And Remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Return of the Dragon Warrior

**Wow quite the response since the last chapter! The reviews are amazing, thanks to everyone for the votes of confidence. A lot of you are taking guesses as to who the mysterious SHE is.****Well that will be revealed once Oogway makes his way to the mountains to get to Po.**** and some want to know the deal behind the Mysterious Melody in Po's Dreams. All in good time my friends. Chapter 5 is up so Enjoy the Read.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Return of the Dragon Warrior**

Po was running on the rooftops as he made his way around the Village. And for the first time since the Festival he was actually enjoying himself. The moon was full tonight providing plenty of light for the unfamiliar territory. As he ran, he remembered the night before the Kung Fu tournament and how he and Tigress had done this, both never saying a word as they ran the rooftops in total silence. Again his paw went to his amulet, which he now had tucked inside his tunic as he thought of the Tiger. "I wonder what she's doing right now…" Po asked himself, thinking she might be finishing up a patrol, as he vaulted over a ledge and flipped onto a lower roof landing into a low crouch. "Wow…Never did that before…" Po said to himself as he stayed there for a moment. Thanks to his training with Brycen, Po was a bit more nimble than before, and he was liking it to say the least. "Seriously, why did I wait so long to do this again?" Po asked himself, as he climbed up the nearest roof and began to run again.

About halfway around the Village a loud scream caught his attention, as he skidded to a stop. "Please…Just…Go away!" Po crouched low and peered over the ledge as he saw an antelope being harassed by a group of Boar Bandits. Po took a head count and noticed there were four in total. "_Kind of a bit much for just one person_…" Po thought to himself as he listened closely. The Boar in front stepped forward. "Look buddy, it's really simple…just give us your money and we walk away like nothing happened." The Antelope then pleaded "But I'm telling you! I don't have any money on me, please just let me go! Somebody help me! GYACK!?" as the Antelope was silenced by the Boar grabbing him by the neck. "Now now…we don't want to go waking up the entire village now do we?" as the Boar brought forth a dagger to the Antelopes face. Po watched as the Antelope's eyes widened in fear. "Perhaps we should cut out his tongue just to be safe?" One of the boars said as the other two boars laughed maniacally. Po's fists clenched as he thought to himself "_These guys are just begging for a beating_…" But before Po could make a move there was a new voice coming from the roof top across the street.

"Release him you cowards!" Po looked up to see Master Ming Leaping off the rooftop and landing behind the bandits on all fours, with her back to Po in the Middle of the street. She wore a pair of black pants with a purple vest with the Chinese Character for Honor sewn onto her back. Po also caught a glimpse of a pair of silver armbands strapped to her wrists. As the female snow leopard stood to her full height she came to about the same height as Tigress, as she said once again her voice full of authority, "I said, release him! Before I lose my patients!" as Ming then entered her fighting stance. The Boars all adjusted their faces from ones of surprise, to evil grins, as the Boar holding the antelope released its neck and the poor citizen fled into the nearest alley. The Boar then spoke to Ming. "Well, well, well, Master Ming of the Iron Temple, I must say, it's an honor to finally meet you…however there will not be enough time to get to know you I'm afraid." As the remaining three boars all withdrew their swords. Ming just shouted at the Bandits. "You Bandits have been terrorizing my village for long enough! Now…I'll give you one chance to get your sorry hides out of town before I do it for you!" as she brought out her claws.

Po was on the roof still crouching low thinking to himself, "_Sheesh…she's just as bad as Tigress_." as he continued to watch. The Boars just laughed. "Oh dear sweet kitten, did you seriously think we were all alone?" As he gave a short whistle, four more Bandits emerged from around the building Po was standing on as he counted now eight Boar Bandits surrounding Ming on both sides all carrying weapons. "_This isn't good…_" Po thought to himself, as Ming just snarled at the boars "Cowards! I'll still take you all down!" as she continued to dart her eyes around trying to keep her eyes on each bandit. "_Maybe I should step in…but will she think I'm a friend…or a foe? Guess there's only one way to find out for sure_…" as Po finished the thought he stood up and approached the ledge. "_Here goes nothing_…" The Boars just all laughed as the one with the dagger called out "And what makes you think you can take us ALL on, Master Ming!?" when a deep voice was heard over head across the street. "Because, she's got ME to back her up!"

Everyone looked up to see a large silhouette against the moon as a red flash hurled towards the center of the street right next to Master Ming, twisting in the air. Po landed with a loud thud as he remained crouched for a moment. all eyes trained on him as he slowly bean to stand up to his full height, his Jade Dragon now completely visible to the half of the thugs Ming originally encountered, as Po half turned his head giving the Boar with the Dagger a serious glare. Ming stood her ground, as she eyed this newcomer immediately recognizing him from the Tournament, when one of the Boars to her left said. "Red hood…tall as a mountain…the Jade Dragon…It can't be…" When another one said, "It is though…It's the Dragon Warrior!" While a third boar said "But what's he doing here!? This ain't his turf; He's supposed to be in that Valley of Peace!"

Po then turned to Master Ming saying "Seems I've developed a bit of a reputation. I hope you don't mind me crashing your little party here Ming." Ming continued to eye the stranger as she said. "We'll just see how I feel about it after we get these bandits out of my Village…You want to help? Then you take those four while I'll take the others…and stranger…stay out of my way and we won't have any problems…" Po just nodded his head "_Okay…not quite exactly like Tigress…at least she seems willing to trust me for now…_" as the Dragon Warrior said, "Your town, your rules…Though if I may make a suggestion." as Po pointed towards the boar with the dagger with his thumb. "Could you shut him up first? It's like his voice makes my ears want to bleed." Ming smirked at that "Funny guy huh? I like that. Now let's go already!" The Dragon Warrior nodded his head, as the two warriors charged the bandits, each going in the opposite direction, the bandit with the dagger shouting, "Tear them apart!"

Po reached his bandits as he sidestepped a downward slash from the first bandit, while he set himself up for a punch to his face which he followed up with a powerful kick to the gut making the boar double over as Po grabbed the boar by the tunic and threw him over his shoulder right into another boar, the two falling to the ground with a low thud. Po then turned to face the other two boars as he entered his fighting stance for the Bear style, something Brycen drilled into him his first day in the mountains, with his right arm curved at his side his fist clenched while his left arm was brought up bent at the elbow, both his knees bent ready to move as the two boars charged him.

Po once again evaded the sword swings as he caught the arm of the Boar to his left and flipped him over his shoulder, forcing the Bandit to drop his sword, allowing Po to catch it in his free hand while he blocked the other Boars sword with it, as he kicked the Boar at his feet in the head, while he continued to parry the attacks of the remaining Boar in front of him. He was doing well until he heard Ming shout out to him "Look out!" Po noticed just in time that the Boar who he threw the first one on top of, had now gotten out from underneath his companion and was now bringing his sword down upon him. Immediately Po crouched with his own sword over his back, catching both boars' blades in a parry as he looked up and nodded his head to Ming who went back to her own bandits. "Nice try fellas, but you missed." As Po brought his sword up delivering a powerful spin kick to the boar on his left as he sent the bandit flying into a barrel falling unconscious.

The Dragon Warrior then turned to the remaining bandit as he said in his low voice "And then there was one." As Po tossed the sword away, and reentered his fighting stance. The Boar then raised his sword over his head and charged Po, as the Dragon Warrior waited for him to approach. At the last minute Po stepped to the left as he brought his right foot out and tripped the boar resulting in the bandit falling flat on his face, his sword sliding a few feet away. As Po approached the bandit, the boar turned over and his eyes widened in fear, as the massive figure before him lifted him up by the scruff of his tunic and forced him up against a nearby wall, his feet no longer touching the ground as the Dragon Warrior delivered a low growl bringing his fist up ready to knock the daylights out of the guy, forcing the bandit's eyes to roll into the back of his head as he fainted in complete fear, his head slumped forward. "Heh heh," Po chuckled as he threw the Bandit over to the others. He had finished his group of Bandits and turned to see Ming finishing up her last one. His eyes narrowed however when he saw the Boar with the Dagger rise up and bring his dagger forward as he made his way over to Ming who was still fighting her bandit.

The Boar brought his dagger up over his head and was about to stab the Leopard in the back when a strong paw grabbed his wrist forcing him to stop. Both the boar and Ming turned to see the Dragon Warrior had stopped the bandit in mid strike as the Dragon Warrior said. "Now, now, don't you know you're supposed to ask the pretty lady to dance first before you take her hand?" As The Dragon warrior twisted the boars wrist forcing him to drop the Dagger, as Ming delivered a powerful punch to her own Bandit knocking him out instantly. When she was done she walked over to the Dragon Warrior who still had a grip on the bandit who had the dagger, as she towered over the now terrified bandit. "So do you have something to ask me Pig?" Ming snarled at the boar. The Bandit then shook his head vigorously as he answered "N-n-n-no mam…" as Ming gave the bandit an evil smile "Good." Right then, Po released the bandit stepping back, as Ming jumped and delivered a powerful spin kick to the boars head sending him rolling into the wall where he landed upside down with a low thud. "Oooh…"

Po and Ming looked around as the bandits were now all sprawled out, some moaning in pain while others were silent. Po then said to Ming with his back to her "Well that was fun. You're not bad Ming." as the Dragon Warrior turned to her. Ming however wore a rather serious expression on her face as she began to gather up the bandits while the Dragon Warrior tied them together. Once they were done, Ming then turned to the red figure and said "Listen stranger…I am grateful for the help this night…But I must know, why are you here?" Po wasn't surprised Ming didn't trust him, after all it took him a week to get Tigress to trust the Dragon Warrior, so he figured Ming probably never would. "Oh you know, just wandering around, checking out the sights, getting some fresh air, that kind of thing." Ming raised an eyebrow not buying it at all. "I mean, why are you not in the Valley of Peace? Did Master Tigress kick you out after you defeated her at the tournament?" The Dragon Warrior just chuckled "What, Whiskers? No, things are alright between us at the moment. No…Like I said, I was just passing through when I saw you had quite the bandit issue tonight." as Po looked over at the group of Bandits. "Is it me, or were there just simply too many of them tonight for a random mugging?"

Ming gave a heavy sigh "No it certainly isn't just you…But that is none of your concern. This is my village and I will protect it myself!" As Ming turned to leave, the Dragon Warrior then asked "What about your Master? Shouldn't he be able to help you with this kind of thing?" as Ming turned her eyes narrowed, she spat "Of course he can you fool! In fact He is in another part of the village as we speak! So if I were you Dragon Warrior, I'd get lost before you run into the great Master Kai!" And with that Ming grabbed the rope tied to the bandits and began dragging them to the village jail cells. But not before she turned one last time to look at the Dragon Warrior and said "Thank you for your assistance Dragon Warrior…But you need to make yourself scarce, If I see a red hood in my village again…I can't promise it will end as well as it did tonight." And with that, Master Ming turned and continued on her way, leaving the Dragon Warrior alone in the street.

Po took a deep breath and released it. "_Well, at least she's going to wait before she decides to throw me behind bars. Still I can't help but feel that something was off when I mentioned her Master…Oh well, I guess it really isn't my problem…she's right, this is her turf, and I shouldn't be out here anyway. I better get back to the house before Coach notices that I'm gone…Man…I feel like I've done this before_." As Po remembered all the mornings he spent training in the Bamboo forest by the river, as he would try to rush home before his dad would wake up that morning so he wouldn't discover Po was missing. And with that, Po climbed back up to the nearest roof and looked around. "Now…which way did I come from?" as Po looked up at the Mountain top he could just make out the house on the cliff side as he said "There we go!" And so Po headed off into the night, making his way back to his bedroll, praying he could get at least a couple of hours of peaceful sleep before sunrise…

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 5! Make sure to review! And thanks for reading.**


	6. The Leopard And The Panda

**Okay so first off I can't believe I only have now six chapters Posted and already have nearly 50 reviews! Honestly I never expected something like this at all. Some of you have said you like my stories so much you think I should become an actual Author? Seriously!? Not to sound ungrateful because I absolutely am, please don't get the wrong idea...it's just...I really only started writing stuff like this earlier this year...and never even felt comfortable sharing my first story until this past May. so to hear that some of you like my story so much that you think I should share my work with the rest of the world...While I am incredibly honored...I still feel like I'm not anywhere near that good enough...Please don't think I'm ungrateful whatever you do Because when I read those reviews good or bad, It always makes my day knowing people care enough about my stories to share their opinions with me and other readers. anyway, that's just my response to some of the readers who have been giving me amazing reviews and sending me all those PM's You guys are the reason why I never stopped at my first story...So thank you.**

**Chapter 6 is up and about. Enjoy the read and thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**The Leopard and the Panda**

**Three days after that night…**

Ming was making her way up the steep mountain path on her way to what she always used to believe was an abandoned house on the cliff side, Only to recently discover it actually belonged to a fellow Kung Fu Master. She thought it was a bit odd that the house remained empty for so long and was now suddenly occupied yet again. From what Master Kai had said, it had been almost twenty years since anyone had lived in that house. As she continued along the path Ming started to remember the reason why she was even walking up this mountain in the first place.

**Three weeks ago…in the Iron Temple**

Ming was on her way to the bath house to wash up after the days training in the temple training grounds when she noticed Master Kai sitting in the Gardens having tea with a rather large Black Bear, in brown pants and a blue shirt. Curious, Ming turned down the path and began to head over towards her Master. As she neared the pair, Master Kai looked up and greeted his student "Ah Master Ming, Perfect timing we were just talking about you." As the Master of the temple stood to greet his student while the Black Bear remained seated. Master Kai too was an older snow leopard who wore blue pants and two golden armbands on his wrists. He also wore a gray Masters robe showing he was the Master of the temple. Ming bowed to her Master saying "Master Kai, I have just finished with the days training when I noticed you and your guest here in the gardens, May I ask your name sir?" as Ming turned to the Black Bear.

Master Kai nearly scolded his student for her rude manners when the Black Bear stopped him "It is quite alright Master Kai, She has a right to be cautious of a new face." As the Black Bear turned to Ming and addressed her, his face serious. "Greetings Master Ming, I am Master Brycen, Master of the Bear Style." Ming raised an eyebrow slightly "Bear style? Forgive me Master but I was unaware that particular style was still practiced." Brycen nodded his head saying "It is indeed rare to find one who knows it…in fact…I believe my student and I are the only ones who practice it at this time." Ming then raised an eyebrow again "Your student? Are they here as well?" as Ming looked around. Brycen merely shook his head no as he said "No, I am afraid that I have left them behind so that I may speak to you and your Master about a request I wish to make."

Master Kai then motioned for Ming to sit down next to him as he poured his student a cup of tea. As Ming took it she said, "Thank you Master. And just what kind of request is this, might I ask Master Brycen?" Brycen then took a sip of his tea, as he brought the cup down he looked to Ming saying "Until now, my student has only trained with me and one other master for a short time. But I wish for them to learn how to fight against one of a different Kung Fu style, not just my own. That is why I am here today. I have come to ask Master Kai if he would allow you to become my student's new sparring partner." Ming turned to her Master as he said "Normally I would agree with Master Brycen and have given my consent, however, you must decide whether or not to accept his request, Not I."

Ming was silent for a moment as she considered the request. "Just who is this student of yours Master Brycen?" Brycen's face became even more serious as he said "I cannot tell you…should you refuse to accept my request, my student still must remain a secret." Ming then narrowed her eyes as she said, raising her voice slightly. "You come here seeking my help yet when I ask you a simple question you refuse to give me an answer!? Tell me Master Brycen, why should I agree to help you when you will not be forthcoming with me?" Master Kai then spoke. "You are right to be frustrated Master Ming, however…it is not without reason that Master Brycen must be secretive about his student." Ming turned to her Master with a questioning look, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Brycen then answered "Because Master Ming…I am not only my student's Master…But I am also their protector. The whereabouts and details of my student are to remain a secret to all but a select few. That is why, that until I have your word as a Master…I cannot reveal to you any details about my student." Ming just huffed in frustration. "What are they? A lord or something?" Yet Brycen remained silent, his face stone as he continued to stare at Ming waiting for a response. With a heavy sigh she asked "Okay…so you can't tell me who or what they are…can you at least give me the details of my help, should I choose to accept?" Brycen relaxed…though not much. "Of course, you would merely act as my student's new sparring partner for a few hours a day a couple of days a week. Though as I said, they are a rather new student, so I would not ask you to start for about three weeks yet…I am merely here now in case I need to search for another master and make different arrangements."

Ming pondered this for a moment when she asked "And where exactly would I be sparring with your student?" Again Brycen's face became serious as he said "Again…I cannot tell you." Ming then furrowed her eyebrows again "Not even a location…you ask for much Master Brycen…especially since you are unwilling to reveal practically any information." Brycen continued to stare at her, his expression unchanged. "You have my reasons…now…will you accept my request?" Ming continued to stare at Brycen clearly not pleased, as Master Kai continued to sip his tea. She had to admit though, this new student had her curious…and perhaps it would be nice to train with an actual partner rather than the iron dummies in the training grounds. With a heavy sigh Ming then stood up and looked at Brycen "…Very well Master Brycen…you have piqued my curiosity. I will agree to spar with your student." Brycen then stood up as he looked down at the leopard "Then before anything else is said. I need your word as a Master, that anything and everything, said, seen, or done around or regarding my student in anyway, that you will not ever discus with another individual…including Master Kai…" Ming then turned to her master who merely nodded his head that he too understood. With another heavy sigh Ming squinted her eyes. "You now ask me to keep secrets from my master?" Brycen narrowed his eyes saying "Master Kai is very well aware of the situation…but yes, I do…" Ming then clenched her fists as she released another breath. "Very well Master Brycen…I Master Ming of the Iron Temple, agree to never breathe a word regarding your student in any way to anyone." Brycen then took her paw and shook it as he said "Thank you for your understanding Master Ming."

Ming then asked "So where am I supposed to go to spar with this student?" Brycen was silent, and for a moment Ming thought he would again deny her an answer, until he said. "Are you aware of the house that watches over the village on the Cliffside to the east?" Ming nodded her head yes as she had seen it many times before. "Yes…" she said as Brycen continued "At the foot of the mountain there is a path that leads to the house. We will be there at that time…when you arrive at the top…that is when you will first meet my student." Ming nodded her head, clearly frustrated that Brycen refused to reveal more, as Brycen turned to Master Kai saying "Thank you for the tea Master Kai, But I must return to my student now, I fear I have been away from them long enough." And with that Brycen bowed to the two masters and left the temple…

**Present day…Nearing the mountain top…**

As Ming neared the top of the mountain she saw Master Brycen waiting for her a ways in front of the old house which was now in better shape then she last remembered it. Clearly some repairs had been made recently, making the space livable once again. As she approached, Brycen had his arms crossed and a frown on his face as he watched her near him. When she reached him Master Ming bowed to Brycen saying "Master Brycen, it is good to see you once again." As Brycen bowed back saying "Master Ming…thank you for coming." Ming then looked around as she looked for the student.

"So where is this mystery student of yours Master?" As Brycen then narrowed his eyes at her saying. "Before that…I need to make sure that I make myself perfectly clear once more. Upon leaving this Mountain, you are not to breathe a single word about your experiences here to a single soul. Everything you say, see, and do here in the presence of and regarding my student stays on this mountain. Am I clear?" Ming almost growled at the Master but checked herself. Whoever this student was, they had better be worth all this grief. "I understand…" Ming said her eyes narrowed. Brycen stared at her a moment and then said "Very well…follow me…my student is meditating down by the waterfall." as Brycen turned to head down a path to the right of the house with Master Ming following close behind him.

They walked in silence for about five minutes when Ming finally decided to break the silence. "I never realized it was so beautiful up here." as Ming was looking at the trees and flowers along the path. Brycen then spoke his head still facing forward "Yes…it is a rather nice place…My family has lived on this mountain for six generations…My son of course being the seventh, yet he considers home to be elsewhere." Ming then asked "Is it your son that I am to be sparring with Master Brycen?" But the Black bear shook his head no saying "No…Jing is only 6 years old…and he is not a Kung Fu student." as they continued down the path once again in silence. Soon Ming could begin to hear the sound of rushing water as Brycen came to a halt turning to her. "There is also one more thing." Ming's eyes widened and then narrowed as she scoffed "Of course there is." Brycen then said his voice serious. "My student…is special…in the way that they are the last of their kind…I ask that you not bring this up in any way to them…do I have your word?" Ming's face softened a bit. "_I guess that would be a rather depressing topic of conversation if it's true_..."So Ming nodded her head yes as Brycen said "Thank you…I know I ask much Ming…but I hope you can come to understand it eventually." As Brycen turned and walked through the brush.

As Ming followed him she emerged from the trees and gasped at the sight before her. There was a magnificent waterfall straight ahead of her with the sunlight casting a small rainbow near the bottom of the fall. As her eyes reached the base of the waterfall, they widened in complete shock. There sitting on a rock out in the middle of the water sat a Black and White Panda with its back to her, wearing yellow shorts and no shirt. As Ming stepped closer she could make out the defined muscles on his back and shoulders and even some on his arms. As Master Brycen came to the water's edge he stopped and stared at the Panda as Ming walked up beside him. After a moment Ming asked "Is…is that...?" As Brycen nodded his head saying "Yes Ming…that is my student, Po…the last Panda in all of China."

Ming was at a loss for words. She had thought she would never get to see a Panda for she had heard they had become extinct, due to a massacre of sorts. Yet here…not thirty feet from where she now stood, sat a Panda boy in meditation who could not be more than 16 or maybe 17 years old. Ming then whispered "He is so young…how old is he?" Ming asked looking to Brycen his eyes never leaving his student. "He is 16…though he will be 17 soon enough. As Brycen turned to her saying "Remember what I said." Ming bowed her head saying "Of course." Realizing that bringing up his race would be a horrible idea for one so young. She wasn't even much older than he was apparently, for she was only 19 years old herself.

Brycen made their presence known by skipping a stone making it land right beside the panda getting his attention, as his ear twitched and he looked down at the stone. The Panda got to his feet and turned to face them a smile on his face which quickly became one of brief surprise when he saw Master Ming standing next to Brycen. Ming saw the Panda despite his muscles, still had a rather round stomach which she decided must have just been normal for a panda. She then noticed the Panda's amulet hanging around his neck on a golden chain and how unique it was as it had an amber stone and a Jade stone within the Yin and Yang halves. As she noticed the Panda was still staring at her, clearly surprised that she was there, she turned to Brycen and asked "You did not tell him I was coming?" Brycen shook his head no saying "I thought I'd surprise him…it has been a while since he has interacted with someone close to his own age."

Brycen then beckoned for Po to come forth. Once Po reached the two Masters his eyes were glued to Master Ming as Brycen spoke "Po my boy, I'd like for you to meet Master Ming of the Iron Temple. She has agreed to help with your training for the immediate future." Po relaxed a bit and bowed in respect to Ming as he said "It is an honor to actually meet you Master Ming." Ming smiled as she said "Thank you Po. I look forward to working with you." as she looked at the panda's face closely she noticed several bags under the panda's Jade colored eyes. "_He looks like he hasn't slept well for quite some time…poor thing_." as Ming turned to Brycen and asked "So when shall we get started?"

Just then Ming's ears picked up a sound as she turned to see a Black bear cub emerge from the trees. Clearly he was the child Master Brycen mentioned before. "Hey buddy." Po greeted as Jing walked forward smiling at the Panda. Jing then looked to his father saying "Mom said that Lunch is ready and that there is plenty of food for our guest too." As Jing looked to Ming he said with a smile "Hi, my name's Jing, Who are you?" Brycen then smacked the cub across the head lightly saying "I told you this morning Jing, this is Master Ming, and you are to show her the respect she deserves." Jing immediately straightened up and bowed saying "I'm sorry Master Ming, please forgive me…" Ming just smiled saying "That's quite alright Jing." The cub then smiled as he walked over to Po who hefted the cub up onto his back as the four made their way up the path to the house.

Lunch was rather pleasant as Po and Ming sat outside on the porch while the others ate at the table. Hua came out rather periodically making sure the younger ones had plenty to eat while Jing just whined about wanting to eat with Po and Ming, only to be hushed by Brycen. "They sound so normal." Ming observed as Po looked up from his soup asking "Hmm?" Ming then tilted her head inside the house. "Them…for having a Kung Fu Master in the family, they seem to live quite a normal life." Po smiled as he nodded "Yeah, they've been real good to me. I think Hua just wants to make sure my life doesn't change too much too soon…well; I think that's her intention anyway." Ming raised an eyebrow asking "What do you mean." Po was silent for a moment then he said "Well…I've been living with them for almost two months now…but I'm just not used to all this…family stuff... when I look at Hua, Jing and Coach together…I wonder if maybe that could have been my life…if I wasn't left alone in that stupid radish crate…"Po was silent for a moment when he quickly said looking to Ming "Don't get me wrong…I love my dad. And I will always love him, and be grateful to him for raising me…But I still can't help but wonder…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this."

As Ming shook her head "Don't be…I'm sorry I brought it up… so who's your father?" Po smiled as he said "Hang on." as he walked into the house. Moments later Po returned bringing out a picture of him and his Dad. As Ming looked at it she noticed the Panda standing next to a gray goose. "Your father is a goose?" Po nodded his head yes saying "Yup, He raised me from the time I was a cub and taught me how to cook some of the best noddle dishes in all of China!" Ming smiled saying "Well perhaps one of these days I shall try one of these dishes of yours." Po smiled as he said "Sure!" as the two sat in silence for a moment as Ming finally asked "That's an interesting amulet Po, where did you get it?" Po smiled as he held the amulet hanging it around his neck "My best friend Tigress gave it to me the night before I left home to come here with Coach." Ming's eyes widened "Tigress? You mean Master Tigress of the Jade Palace!?" Po smiled as he nodded his head "Yup, she's my best friend." as he looked at the amulet again "And I miss her a lot…" as Po's face dropped a bit.

He then shook it off though as he said "By the way, I saw you at this year's tournament! You were amazing. Monkey never stood a chance!" as Ming looked at Po and asked "You know Master Monkey as well?" again Po smiled "Yup I'm friends with the entire Furious Five! How awesome is that!?" Ming smiled for she was indeed impressed. "Very awesome indeed… Tell me…how old is Master Tigress exactly?" Po just looked at her and said "She's 16 like me; we're in the same year in school." Why do you ask?" Ming then slumped her shoulders "No reason…" as she thought to herself "_If you don't count getting your tail handed to you by a kid three years younger than you_!" at that moment the door slid open and Brycen stepped forward saying "If everyone's through eating I'd like to get started on the sparring training." Po looked up at Brycen and said "Yes sir." Po then got to his feet, taking Ming's dish and his picture, as he walked them into the house and returned to walk down to the Dojo with Brycen and Ming.

Upon entering the Dojo Brycen and Po both bowed before passing through the doorway, as they stepped forward Ming bowed as well, following close behind. Brycen then stood before the statue of his ancestor and turned to the two teenagers as he said to Po, "Master Ming has agreed to act as your new Sparring Partner while we are here in the Northern Mountains Po. I have asked her help with this so that you may experience fighting other warriors of different styles, and not just myself." Po nodded that he understood as Brycen turned to Ming and said. "Master Ming…though Po is a rather new student I do not want you to go easy on him. The boy will never learn if he is given handicaps, understand?" Ming nodded her head saying "I understand Master Brycen." Brycen nodded his head saying "Good. Now, both of you take your positions."

As Ming and Po both walked into the center of the Dojo, each a few paces away from the other they turned to face one another. "Ready yourselves!" Brycen ordered, as Po and Ming got into their respective stances. They waited for what seemed like forever, until finally Brycen cried out "Begin!" Immediately Ming charged Po delivering several claw strikes at the Panda's upper body as Po either dodged or blocked each strike returning a few of his own, actually managing to land a single punch forcing Ming back a couple steps. "_Wow, he is actually pretty strong…okay no more messing around_." As Ming leaped into the air delivering a high jump kick which Po sidestepped only for Ming to land on her feet and turn around, as she charged the panda yet again. She delivered strike after strike and Po was able to either dodge them or block them as Ming forced him back towards the wall.

The entire time Brycen watched from where he stood. "Come on Po, start pushing back! You can't win in a spar unless you fight back! Move your feet Boy!" Po just answered "Yes Master." as the Panda began delivering several combos of his own, forcing Ming to back into the center of the Dojo. But Po didn't stop there, he continued to throw every combination of punches and kicks he knew trying to get past Ming's guard, but was failing. Ming was impressed. Po was fighting at a level much higher than one who only started their training a couple of months ago. If Ming had to guess just judging by his fighting skills, she would have said maybe six months to a year? "_Brycen must be one heck of a teacher. But the panda is still only a novice; he leaves himself open after many of his strikes, time to show him just that_." As Ming ducked under one of Po's spin kicks she countered with a powerful punch to the Panda's chest sending Po falling onto his back. "Point Ming…Do see how Ming defeated you Po?" Brycen asked as Ming helped the panda to his feet. "Um…she hit me with a punch to my chest?" Po answered a bit unsure of his answer. Brycen sighed "Yes Po, but do you see how she was able to do so? Ming could have ended this match the moment after you started to fight back. You leave yourself open to too many attacks…Now, Again!" Po bowed to Brycen and said "Yes Master." as Po and Ming went back to the center of the Dojo.

They spared for hours that afternoon, Brycen instructing Po the entire time while pointing out his flaws and mistakes while Po did his best to correct them. Ming however couldn't help but feel that the panda might do better in fighting her, if he wasn't fighting fatigue as well. By the end of the day Po had collapsed onto the floor of the Dojo while Ming herself had managed to work up a decent sweat, as she said to the panda, "You're rather talented Po I'll give you that. But you should really consider getting some more sleep. Something tells me you aren't getting enough of it." Po was silent as Brycen walked over to him and helped him up, with Po mumbling, "You have no idea…" when Jing entered the Dojo. After bowing the cub said "Mom says dinner is ready and was wondering if Master Ming would be joining us?" Ming looked to Brycen who just said "We'd be happy to have you Master Ming." So Ming nodded her head saying "I'd love to." as the four once again made their way up to the house.

After dinner everyone was enjoying the evening breeze outside on the porch when Jing ran up to Master Ming saying "Hey Master Ming, check out my new flute!" as he showed the leopard his bamboo flute. Ming admired it a moment and then said "It's very nice Jing, do you play?" Jing shook his head no saying "No, Po won it for me at the festival a few days ago. Hey Po, can you play something?" Po was sitting on the edge of the porch as he looked to Jing. "I don't know buddy…I've never really played one before…" Jing then pleaded with the panda "Awe come on! Pleeeaaaaassssseee!?" as Po stared at Jing for a moment he gave a heavy sigh and said "Oh alright…already made a fool of myself in training today, might as well do so with this too." Ming then said to Po "You didn't make a fool of yourself Po, You only just started learning Kung Fu from what I understand, I've had 10 years of training so don't beat yourself up about today." Po smiled at her as Brycen gave him a slight nod in agreement. Po then turned his attention to the flute as he tried to think of something to play…but only one Melody was coming to mind…

Without thinking Po brought the flute to his lips and began to play. The sound was captivating to say the least. Jing couldn't tear his eyes away from Po as the panda's fingers flew across the nodes while Hua smiled as she tilt her head back listening to the music. As Ming's eyes fell on Brycen however, she saw that his face was very solemn as his eyes stared at Po as if he recognized the tune and couldn't believe Po was playing it before him just now. Ming had to admit, she had never heard the melody before, but to her it sounded so soothing and calm, so why Brycen was so tense at the moment, Ming couldn't understand.

As Brycen listened to the Boy play the flute, his mind was whirling "_Po…How on earth do you know that song!? Don't tell me THIS is the melody you remember_!?"As Brycen continued to watch the panda as the melody came to a close. As Po brought the flute down from his lips Brycen saw a tear stream down his face. Ming was first to ask "Po…are you alright?" but Po just wiped the tear away with his arm as he said "Y-Yeah…not sure where that came from…" as Po continued to stare at the flute. Hua just said next to Brycen "That was a lovely melody Po dear, where on earth did you learn that?" Po just shook his head no saying "I…I don't know…I just…knew it…" Brycen then asked "That's THE Melody…isn't it boy?" Po just nodded his head yes as he handed Jing his flute.

Ming then asked "what do you mean Master Brycen?" as Brycen got to his feet. "Please excuse me…" as he went back into the house. Ming stood up as well and she said "Well, in any case, I should be going as well. I still have a patrol to do before returning to the temple. As she said her goodbyes she turned to Po saying "Try to get some sleep Po, I want you to be in good health when I return in a few days." Po nodded his head as he gave Ming a smile saying "Believe me, I'll try…be careful tonight…" as Ming nodded her head she turned and left down the mountain path. As Po entered the house he saw Brycen in front of the fireplace as Po said "You okay Coach?" Brycen turned his head and looked at Po with a rather sad expression. "I'm fine boy…try to get some sleep tonight…we have a big day tomorrow." Po was about to ask what he meant when Brycen turned his head back to the fireplace and Po knew the conversation was over. So with a heavy sigh Po left and headed to his bedroll, hoping this night, he wouldn't be plagued by the nightmares.

As Brycen stared into the flames his only thought was "_Of all the things for Po to remember…he had to remember his Mother's Lullaby…_"

* * *

**DA DA DAAAAAA! The answer to the Haunting Melody...But with every answer a new question arises...HOW THE HECK DID BRYCEN KNOW THAT!?**

**So Ming's gonna help Po in training now. Oogway reaches the Mountains in the Next Chapter...can the Masters and the Mysterious SHE help Po with his Nightmares? **


	7. The Mysterious She

**NOT MY FAULT! I swear I would have had this up sooner, but with the storms going around in the area most of the day, I couldn't get a good internet signal. Darn satellite. On the bright side, the extra time allowed me to finish two Chapters, this being the first one. once I finish proofing the next one I shall post it next! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 7 is here so enjoy the read :)  
**

**Chapter 7**

**The Mysterious She  
**

**That night…**

Po was tossing and turning in his sleep as yet again, his dreams took hold of him. But this time…something was different…

**Po's Dreamscape…**

Po was standing once again in the grassy village. The sun shining brightly as the sound of the melody hung in the air, the same melody Po had played on the flute that evening. This time however Po was not in his Dragon Tunic, but rather just his yellow shorts and his Amulet. "_Something's different_…"Po said to himself as he saw a figure standing off in the distance. "_Hey_!" Po called out as he began to make his way over to the figure. The sun was in front of the figure so all Po was able to make out was a silhouette. As he neared the figure though he noticed the melody was getting louder, as he listened to the figure singing in the most soothing voice Po had ever heard. "_**La ,la la la,..la la la la la, laaa**_… " As Po neared the figure he stopped a few paces away. "_Who are you_?" Po asked and the figure stopped singing.

Slowly the Figure began to turn…and literally all Hell broke loose. The Village was immediately set a blaze again as Po heard the terrifying screams all around him! Po covered his ears as he looked to see the figure before him begin to take a new shape. The only thing Po could make out from the silhouette was a pair of Red menacing eyes as Po looked on in fear. Suddenly the figure had finished taking its new shape, as its tail feathers expanded revealing dozens of red eyes, all staring at Po as he began to back away. "_No…_" Po whispered as the Dark shadowy, Avian like creature revealed a large Guan dao( **a weapon that can be used as either a lance or sword**.), as Po heard the monster shout out to the skies in a voice as cold as ice "_**KILL THEM ALL**_!"

Suddenly, demons emerged from behind the creature all running towards Po, as the Panda tried to run! He didn't get far though as he was tackled to the ground by one of the demons who was snapping at Po's face as Po screamed in fear trying to get away from the demon. "_LET ME GO_!" Po cried as the demon continued to snap it's jaws at him, when Po thought he heard a voice just then"….**ake up**" Po was still trying to struggle when he could just make out the voice again as he was trying to force the demon back, but his arms were now pined "**Boy…Wake up**!" But Po continued to struggle as he looked up at the face of the Demon, as it bared it's fangs at the panda, as Po screamed again "_GET AWAY FROM ME!_" as the voice in the back of his mind roared a final time "**PO, WAKE UP**!"

**Back in the real World. **

Po's eyes flew open as he gasped. Starring back at him now wasn't the face of the demon, but the deeply concerned face of his Master, as Po noticed the black bear had his arms pinned to the ground, Po looked around and saw Jing and Hua in the doorway, both with looks of worry on their faces as Po looked back to Brycen who asked in a calm tone "You awake now boy?" Po nodded his head as Brycen released him and Po sat forward. For a long time no one said anything. Finally Brycen stood up and turned to his family saying "Hua…I want you and Jing to sleep in the other room for the rest of the night. Jing, take your mat." As Jing grabbed his mat and blanket he looked at Po one last time, worry in his eyes. "Is Po gonna be okay dad?" But Brycen just looked to the cub and said calmly "Just go with your mother Jing. Good night." As Hua took Jing to their room while she gave her husband a worried look as he just nodded his head.

Once the two left, Brycen turned to Po who was staring at the floor. "We heard you screaming…Jing tried to wake you up but when you wouldn't wake, he came and got us...when I tried to wake you, you started to fight back in your sleep…Do you want to talk about it?" Po just shook his head no as he began to hug his knees, and started to shake. Brycen tried to reach out to the boy but at the slightest touch Po flinched and shied away. "_Dear gods…what did you see boy_?" as Brycen withdrew his hand as the two sat there for a while in silence. Finally Brycen said "Whenever you want to talk you know I'm here to listen boy…" Po didn't say anything as he turned onto his side and laid down his back to his master. Brycen remained in the room as he sat down in front of the door and crossed his legs. "I'll be right here if you need anything Po…" Again there was silence at first until Po mumbled "Thank you Coach…" as Brycen closed his eyes and began to meditate as he watched over his student for the remainder of the night.

**The Next Morning…**

Brycen was waiting at the entrance to the property when he saw an old green turtle make his way up the mountain. Earlier that morning Chen had brought him a message saying Oogway would be arriving at the Mountain ahead of schedule around late morning and Brycen couldn't believe his good fortune. If anyone was going to have a clue as to help Po it would be Master Oogway, and after last night, they couldn't wait any longer. As Oogway approached Brycen bowed saying "Thank you for coming so quickly Master Oogway." As the old turtle smiled saying "Think nothing of it Brycen, I was fortunate enough to board a ship that made no stops between here and the Valley. Now…where is the boy?" Brycen turned with a solemn expression on his face as he looked past the house. "He's on the other side of the house…I'm not making him train today after what happened last night…" Oogway looked up at Brycen with a worried look on his face as he noticed the Black Bear looked rather tired. "I take it, that you both had a rather long night?" Brycen nodded his head as the two began to walk towards the house.

As they rounded the corner of the house Oogway saw Po sitting on the Cliff side looking out over the Village holding his knees. Brycen said "He's been there all morning…he's barely said two words at all today…I've never seen him like this." Oogway then stepped forward as he stood just behind the child. Once Oogway cleared his throat, Po turned and saw the old turtle and Oogway's eyes widened in surprise. The Boy had deep bags under his eyes which were now also red, as if he had been crying. Oogway took on a look of pity as he placed a hand on the panda's shoulder. "Dear child…you look absolutely dreadful." Po ignored the comment as he knew it was true and asked "Master Oogway…what are you doing here?" as the Panda turned around to sit facing the turtle. Oogway smiled at the panda and he said "I am here to take you to someone, whom I believe may be able to help you with your problem, young one." as Oogway beckoned for the panda to follow him into the house. Po stood and followed Oogway inside as Brycen followed as well.

**A few Hours later…**

Brycen and Oogway were walking through the streets of the village with Po between the two of them. Po was now wearing a large black cloak covering his person as he wore a hood covering his face. A few people would occasionally stare at them as they walked the streets but no one would approach them. Apparently whoever they were going to see, Oogway believed would keep Po's identity a secret which was why they only bothered with the cloak this time instead of the disguise. Eventually the party came to the edge of the village to a small building where Oogway motioned for them to wait. "_I do hope she is here today_…" as Oogway knocked on the door with his staff. After a moment of waiting, Oogway knocked a second time. This time they heard a voice coming from the other side, "Just a moment." Oogway smiled. She was here, and perhaps he did not come all this way for nothing.

As the door opened, Oogway was greeted by an old Goat woman in a red robe, as she walked over to him using a cane to support her. Oogway smiled at her as he said "My dear, it is so good to see you once again-" Suddenly the goat brought her cane forward in an attempt to strike across Oogway's face which he quickly blocked with his own staff. "-Or perhaps not…" Oogway finished as he continued to stare at the old goat. The Goat glared at the turtle for a moment before saying "A letter telling me of your arrival would have been appreciated Oogway…" Oogway smiled as he said "But my dear, I simply had the strangest feeling you would just know I would be visiting you here today." The Goat's eyes narrowed "It is still a common courtesy Master…Now, what is it you require of me?" as Oogway stepped to the side he motioned with his staff to Po as he said "I have a young child with me who desperately needs some help. Help that I do hope you can provide, Soothsayer…"

As the Soothsayer stepped forward she was met with Brycen standing before a hooded figure as he glared at the goat menacingly "You have got to be kidding me!" the bear roared, "Absolutely NOT! Master you never once told me THIS was who we were coming to see!" as Brycen refused to move aside. Oogway however slammed his staff onto the ground as he said in a stern voice "Brycen, I know you have strong feelings against this woman…but we have little choice in the matter…if anyone is to help the boy right now it WILL be her!" As Brycen continued to glare at the goat she looked past him and looked towards the figure he protected, a sneaky suspicion growing in her stomach "_Could it be_…?" as the child spoke "Coach? What's wrong?" as Brycen turned to look at his charge and then back to the Soothsayer who was now looking at him in the eye as she spoke. "I know you blame me for what happened all those years ago Master Brycen…and I hold no ill will toward you for it, for there is not a day that goes by that I do not think about and regret THAT day…but…" as she turned her attention back to the cloaked child "If there is someone who requires my help…I wish to give it." Brycen then scoffed. "Help…***Hmph***…Your HELP!…is exactly what caused that-" "-MASTER BRYCEN!" as the Black Bear looked up to see Oogway glaring at him. "If you cannot control yourself then I will ask for you to remain outside." Brycen then made to interject "You can't do that-" as Oogway brought his staff forward silencing the bear, saying in a serious tone "Can't I?" as Brycen stared at the Master for a moment and then sighed in defeat. As he continued to glare at the Soothsayer, he finally stepped aside.

The Goat then took a look at the child though she could not see much of him as she then turned and motioned for the boy to follow her inside. After Looking to his Master, Brycen tilted his head motioning for Po to follow her, and so Po did, with Brycen following close behind. Before Brycen made it through the door though Oogway stopped him as he said in a calmer yet serious tone "I mean it Brycen…If you cannot do this, then I will have you wait here outside…" Brycen bowed his head as he said "…I understand Master…" as Brycen followed Po inside.

The inside was rather dark as the windows had some curtains drawn and the room smelled strongly of incense. As Po looked around, he saw many odd decorations lining the walls, there were some rather strange masks and even a few crystals. As Po neared the center of the room he saw the old goat enter another room behind a red curtain as she motioned for him to follow her. So Po did, as he pulled the red curtain aside he entered the room. There in the room's center sat a small fire ring that had a small fire going at the moment. Immediately the red eye flashed across Po's eyes and he winced in fear for a moment. The Soothsayer saw this and motioned for the child to come forth. "Please, remove the cloak child…"

Po turned to see Brycen and Oogway now entering the room, Brycen nodded his head in approval. So Po removed his cloak and the old Goat's eyes showed surprise briefly as she gazed upon the Panda. "My how you have grown child…" as the Soothsayer began to examine the panda. "Excuse me?" Po asked as she walked around him. "Strong, well fed, and healthy…or perhaps not…" as she noticed the panda's eyes. "My dear child, you look like you have not slept for weeks…Tell me, what ails him?" as she looked to Brycen as he said sternly "The boy has been having nightmares over the past several weeks…and recently they have begun to appear to him nightly." Oogway then interjected, "I know all too well my dear that as a Soothsayer, your talents lie mostly within gazing into the future…however, I seem to recall you being a rather well practiced healer as well...and so, we were hoping you might know of a way to stop the boy's nightmares from occurring." The Soothsayer sighed as she said "Before that, I would need to know just what the boy is dreaming about." Brycen then removed Po's dream scroll from his pocket and handed it to the Soothsayer, as she unrolled it and began to read its contents. Her eyes stopped however as she gazed upon the Eye at the bottom of the scroll.

"My word…These are rather disturbing…dreams…" knowing full well what they really were, as the Soothsayer turned to the panda who was simply watching her, "You're telling me…"he said as the Soothsayer motioned for Po to sit down, in front of the fire ring. She then pocketed the scroll. "Although I may be able to provide you with something to help the child sleep…that is not the best path I'd advise taking…" Brycen then asked "And just what exactly do you propose we do? The Boy needs to be rid of these nightmares once and for all!" as Oogway said "Patients Brycen…" The Soothsayer then looked to Po and said "These dreams you are having child…they appear to be mere pieces of something more…you have still yet to see the entire picture it would seem." Po looked at her with a confused look on his face "What do you mean?" The Soothsayer said as she began to gather ingredients from a nearby shelf "I mean child, that it is my belief…that if you were to tap into these dreams, with my help of course…and confront them completely…then perhaps they will finally cease appearing to you."

Brycen already didn't like this plan. But after receiving a look from Oogway, he remained silent. Po then shook his head as he said "But I only have the dreams when I'm asleep…I don't know how you plan to help me unless you want me to take a nap." The Soothsayer then brought a bowl of a crushed powder over to the fire as she sat down and looked at the panda. "Child…by placing you into a near sleep state…I believe I can help you bring these dreams to the surface…and perhaps even help answer a few…questions… you may have." At this she looked at Brycen who was glaring at her menacingly. "_So the boy still does not know…I shouldn't be surprised that Brycen hasn't told him the truth yet…he was always very protective…even back then…_" Po then asked bringing the Soothsayer back from her thoughts, "Near sleep? What do you mean?" as the Soothsayer brought forth a jar from the inside of her robe adding some of the contents to the bowl. "Simply put child, I will be placing you into a sleep like state which will allow you to focus on these dreams without truly being asleep. Using these notes of yours…I can direct you and bring these dreams to the surface of your subconscious mind and perhaps we can resolve this matter once and for all."

Po looked uneasy to say the least. He clearly didn't like the idea of actually having the dreams at all, let alone forcing them to occur right then. Oogway placed a hand on his shoulder saying "We will be here with you the entire time child…you have nothing to fear, but fear itself…" Po smiled weakly as he mumbled "Thanks…I think…" as Oogway stepped back. The soothsayer then grabbed Po's attention. "Once I throw this into the fire child, I want you to breathe the fumes in deeply. The aroma will lower your heart rate to an almost sleep state…you will be fine…" The soothsayer reassured the panda as he settled himself and nodded for her to proceed.

The Soothsayer then grabbed some of the powder and tossed it into the fire, as a blue puff of smoke came forth as she whispered to the Panda "Now breath in." as Po inhaled the fumes in through his nose, immediately he almost gagged but he continued to breathe, almost as if he were practicing his meditation exercises. "That's it child...now breathe in...and out...breathe in...and out..."After a few minutes, without even realizing it, Po's head slumped forward as his breathing took on a constant rhythm.

The Soothsayer then stood up and walked over to the two Masters as she said In a low voice. "Now…Neither of you are to utter a single word…he is to hear only my voice…too many voices will confuse the boy and he will awaken...if that were to happen at the wrong time there could be serious consequences…understand?" Oogway nodded as Brycen continued to glare at the soothsayer, after taking a quick glance at Po however, he nodded his head in agreement and the Soothsayer returned to sit in front of Po. After getting comfortable she reopened the scroll and looked it over, she then spoke to Po in a calm soothing tone. "Po…can you hear me child?" At first Po didn't respond but after a second he mumbled a "Yes." as his head bobbed up and down. The soothsayer then said "Good…now Po, I want you to picture yourself in the grassy Village of your dreams…Can you do that?" Again Po was silent at first but managed to say "Yes…" as the Panda began focusing on the village…

**Po's Dreamscape**…

Po was once again standing in the Village as the sun shined brightly. As he looked around he was able to see things a bit clearer than he remembered. The Village was peaceful at the moment, birds chirping in the air as a gentle breeze blew through the air "Po…can you hear anything?" As the Soothsayers voice startled Po a bit, but then he focused. He heard it…He heard the children laughing as they played. "_Yeah…I hear laughter…children laughing_…" The Soothsayer then asked "Can you see anything?" at first Po couldn't so he said "_No._.." Then the Soothsayer's voice was heard again. "Focus child...focus on the voices..." As Po focused on the sounds he saw something that made his heart skip a beat "Wait…I see something now" As figures began to form around him and he became speechless. There were Pandas now around him…he was standing in a Panda village, as he watched children run past him playing tag while he saw a few older pandas tending to some fields or hanging laundry. "Po…what do you see?" the Soothsayer asked. But Po was so choked up he couldn't speak…he had never seen other pandas before and this was a bit overwhelming. Finally he said his voice in a slight whisper. "I-I see…I see other Pandas….I'm in a village full of Pandas!"

**In the real World…**

The soothsayer looked up at Oogway and Brycen as they all wore very solemn expressions. They knew what was coming next…but if Po was to be rid of these nightmares for good…he needed to see this through. Brycen's fists clenched as he heard Po whisper "Something's... not right…" The Soothsayer then turned to the panda and asked "What's wrong Child?" Po then mumbled "no…no melody…"

**In the Dreamscape…**

Po was looking around for the figure he saw the night before who was singing that strange melody, but couldn't see or hear them. His attention was diverted however when a flaming arrow was fired not ten feet from where he stood, and his eyes widened in fear. "_Oh no…" _Po said, as the Soothsayers voice rang through the air "What do you see child?" Po answered "They're coming…" as Po looked to the hilltop as he saw what seemed like an entire army of…Wolves? Immediately the wolves invaded the village and started setting the buildings on fire "_NO_!" Po screamed, as the flames began to surround him, and he began to hyperventilate.

**In the Real World**…

Po's body began to shake as his breathing became rapid as he mumbled "No!" The Soothsayer beckoned Brycen forward saying "Hold him still!" Brycen sat down behind Po and immediately placed his paws on the boy's shoulders keeping the boy in place as he continued to hyperventilate. "Listen to me Child, they cannot hurt you! Tell me what you see." The Panda was shaking rapidly as a sob escaped him as he whispered "They're dying…they're killing them all…"

**Back in the Dreamscape.**

Po watched in horror as he could only stand there amongst the flames as he heard the screams coming from the Pandas. He thought the screams were horrible before, but now…having to watch each and every single Panda get cut down around him…this was no mere nightmare…this was Hell…as he literally watched a wolf run his sword through a mere child, while two wolves held the Mother back. "_**NOT MY BABY! YOU MONSTERS! NOOO**_!" Another Panda was being held back by two wolves while another was setting a nearby house ablaze. "_**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? WE HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"**_ The Panda man shouted as the wolf with the torch started to walk towards him, an evil grin on his face as the Panda's eyes widened in fear. "_**Because our Leader wishes it, you stupid panda**_**!**" as Po watched the wolf literally set the Panda on fire, while Po watched in horror as the poor soul tried to put himself out while screaming in complete agony. "Make it stop..." Po whispered as he placed his hands on his ears trying to block out the sounds while he closed his eyes. But no matter what he did, the screams still made their way to his ears, while the flames still licked around him. He couldn't even keep his eyes closed for long, as time and time again he watched another Panda fall in a pool of blood.

**Back in the real world.**

Po was shaking furiously as he was now shaking his head left and right. "Please…Make it stop…" Brycen was trying to keep Po still but the boy was fighting back and he was struggling. "We are almost there Child…tell me…do you see the Avian anywhere?" Brycen then looked up and said "No! That's too much! He can't go through with this! This was a mistake, we have to stop!" The Soothsayer then ordered a Brycen "Silence! If the boy wakes now, there could be-" "NO!" As the three turned to see Po had stopped moving all together, "C-Coach?" Po whispered as Brycen merely squeezed his shoulders, his way of telling him he was there. "The Soothsayer said calmly "What is it child…What do you see?" Po was silent... and then he whispered, tears now streaming his face. "I see him…"

**In Po's Dreamscape… **

Po watched as a new figure stood up on the hillside. The figure wore white silk robes carrying a large Guan Dao, as the figure looked out over the burning village. His red eyes falling on Po, as he observed the carnage. It was then Po realized the figure was a Peacock, as the avian unfurled his tail feathers revealing dozens of the red eye symbols making Po freeze in terror. A wolf wearing an eye patch was at his right then as Po heard him say, "**_My lord, We've almost eliminated the entire village, only a few stand in our way now. But they're fighting back, and their leader_**-"Then the peacock turned on the wolf his weapon aimed at its neck, shouting "_**NO EXCUSES! KILL THEM ALL! LEAVE NOT ONE PANDA STANDING**_!" as he then pointed his sword at Po, whose eyes widened in fear. "_**Even the women…and children!"**_ The Peacock said in a deathly cold tone, as he gazed down upon the young Panda. "_He sees me_!?" Po said as he tried to back away only to have himself fall back onto the ground. "He cannot hurt you child." He heard the Soothsayer say to him, as he watched the wolf with the eye patch summon two more wolfs and they began to charge the panda. "_They're coming for me… Make it stop_!" Po cried as Brycen's voice was heard again "It's okay boy, I'm here." Po whirled around "_Master_?" but he saw no one. "Be SILENT Master Brycen!" the Soothsayer demanded. It was then Po's world began to change, there were flashes of light, like lighting, as images of the Red eye plagued Po for a moment as he watched the three wolves near him "_SOME BODY HELP ME_!" Po cried as Brycen's voice rang through the air "Po, I'm right here, You're safe." "Brycen!" It was Oogway's voice that was heard this time as more flashes plagued Po's mind. "SILENCE" The Soothsayer ordered, as Images of the eye, the village, the pandas dying, all of it were hurling towards Po at an incredible rate. As The Wolves were nearly upon him Po closed his eyes his hands covering his face in fear as he screamed one final word…one he never expected to utter, "_MAMMA_!" as he heard the sounds of the wolves snarls, mere feet away, his world becoming darker and darker as one final voice was heard behind him. a voice so deep and powerful and yet... Po felt as though he should have known it. "_**GET AWAY FROM MY SON!**_" and then everything went deathly quiet.

**Back in the Real world…**

Po's eyes flew open as he nearly fell forward into the fire, only to be stopped by Brycen who was holding him still by the shoulders, tears were now streaming Po's face as he continued to hyperventilate. Immediately Po looked around to see the worried faces of the Soothsayer and Master Oogway upon him. Po was shaking as he looked behind him at Brycen, who still had a grip on his shoulders "Boy...?" Brycen asked as Po buried his face into the Bears shirt and began to bawl uncontrollably. Brycen put his paw on Po's back as he merely held the boy for a moment saying over and over again "It's okay…you're safe Po…Your safe…" But Po couldn't calm down as he continued to sob. His only words between the sobs "They're dead...all of them...they're all dead..."

Oogway turned to the Soothsayer who was looking at the Panda with so much pity. Finally she said "Once the child calms down…we can finish-" "No!" Po cried as he continued to choke back a sob "Please no! Not again!" he then looked up at Brycen who was looking at Po with so much worry as the panda begged his Master, "Master Please! Please don't make me go through that again! Please Master!" as the boy continued to sob uncontrollably burying his face into his Masters shirt once more. Brycen merely held Po as he looked up at the Soothsayer and shook his head no as the old goat sighed in defeat. She turned to Oogway who was watching the Panda closely. He then turned to the Soothsayer and asked after a moment "My dear…you said that you might know of a much less…trying… way to help the boy sleep?"

The goat then nodded her head as she got up and left the room. A moment later she returned and handed Oogway a small brown pouch filled with seeds. "It is not a permanent solution...but may indeed provide some immediate relief for the boy...Those are Jujube seeds…they will help the boy fall asleep and stay asleep. They are rather potent however and so the boy must be allowed to get plenty of rest." She then turned to Brycen saying "I would also advise nightly meditation before bed…Have the boy empty his mind each night to further help keep the dreams away. The seeds can help…but they are not foolproof…if anything they will keep the dreams from occurring nearly as often as before...but they will not keep them away all together." Brycen nodded that he understood as Po was finally beginning to calm down, realizing he wasn't going to have to relive that horrible nightmare again…for now.

The Soothsayer turned to the panda as she said "I am so sorry that I could not be of more help child…" Po just nodded his head as Brycen helped the panda to his feet. "Come on boy…let's get you home." As the two bears stood up Brycen draped the cloak over the panda and began to lead Po out of the house. Before leaving the room however, Brycen turned to the Soothsayer and after looking at her a moment he just turned and left following his student.

Oogway and the Soothsayer were left alone, as the Master said "Thank you for your help my dear…I know Brycen will not say it...but I know he appreciates it." The old goat nodded as she commented. "He has become incredibly protective of that boy…Although today, that was what kept us from achieving our goal…THEY however, were still right to choose him to watch over the boy…" Oogway nodded in agreement. "What will you do now?" the old turtle asked as the Soothsayer released a breath. "I have seen myself standing in Gongmen city once again, so it is there that I shall go next. As for beyond that…it is uncertain…it is strange…when I saw myself here…I could not see the reason why…it was as if the child…or rather his path…has become uncertain…" Oogway then asked "And what may I ask, does that mean exactly?" The Soothsayer then turned to the door the panda had left through saying "That when the boy finally confronts his destiny…he will have a very difficult choice to make…as to what that is…I cannot say for certain...It is...unclear."

Oogway was silent for a moment, but then began to follow the bears out of the house, leaving the Soothsayer all alone, as she said to no one in particular, "Dear child…may the gods watch over you…Your journey is far from over..." As the Soothsayer put out the fire, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 7. Hope you guys were able to follow it...Lack of sleep has made Po a mess, hopefully those seeds will give the Panda what he needs. Next Chapter, The Jade Palace receives a message requesting their help and so we get to see Tigress again. I know I've kinda kept her away for the first part of the story but worry not, she will appear more. I'm off to proof the next Chapter.  
**

**Please review.  
**


	8. The Mission

**Okay...Chapter 7 was a doozy not gonna deny it. We take a break from Po and his issues for a moment as we take a look back in the Valley of Peace. Enjoy the read.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Mission**

Once Po and Brycen made it back to the House on the Mountain top, Brycen had Hua make Po an early dinner of some dumplings which Po, for the first time since Brycen had known him, barely even touched. However, once Po had finished his meal Oogway had walked into the house and handed Brycen the pouch of Seeds. Brycen then led Po to the panda's room and instructed the boy to meditate, to clear his mind…after about an hour Brycen handed Po one of the Jujube seeds and placed the pouch into one of the drawers the panda was using. After bidding his student good night Brycen left the room to return to the living room where Hua was serving Oogway some tea as she also poured a cup for her husband.

For a long time no one said anything. The day certainly did not go the way they had hoped it would, but regardless Brycen was praying that the seeds would allow Po to get the much needed sleep he needed. After a few minutes Brycen looked up at Oogway and asked. "So what will you do now Master?" as Oogway stared ahead for a moment in silence. He then said as he looked at the Black Bear, "I believe I will remain in the Village for a few days, to make sure the boy will be fine…And then I believe I will return to the Jade Palace…And what of you Master Brycen?" as the turtle took another sip of his tea. "What is the next step of the Boy's training?" Brycen looked down at his tea as he pondered the question for a moment. Just when he was about to answer though, a sound caught his ear. It was snoring… Brycen and the others turned towards the hall the sounds were coming from and a smile crept across Brycen's face. Oogway saw this as he too smiled, the boy was finally sleeping peacefully it seemed.

Brycen then turned to Oogway and said in a bit more cheerful tone. "Well…assuming we can make it through the night without Po waking to those nightmares and the boy is properly rested…I believe I will begin to teach him my grandfather's technique…" Oogway looked ahead as he muttered "Ah…You refer to the _Razor Rebound_…yes that will be rather useful to the boy…But why have you not shown him it yet?" Brycen then answered "Because Master, if the boy is to learn it, it will require all of the boy's focus and concentration…something the lack of sleep has been depriving him lately." Oogway smiled as he nodded his head "Of course…well…I believe I have taken up enough of your time. Give my best to the boy, and thank you for the tea my dear." As Oogway stood and began to leave. Brycen then asked. "Do you have a place to stay the night Master Oogway?" Oogway smiled as he said "Of course I do Brycen…the village has an inn of course." Brycen wanted to offer Oogway a place to stay, but they just simply didn't have the room and Brycen wasn't about to offer Master Oogway the couch or to sleep in the Dojo…not when he could sleep in a nice bed.

Brycen walked Oogway to the edge of the property and once they said their goodbyes Brycen began to head back to the house. Once he was about to head inside Jing had appeared from around the corner and said "Hey Dad! Where's Po?" Brycen then turned to his son saying "He's in your boy's room sleeping, I don't want you to disturb him for the rest of the day Jing, Po needs his sleep, you understand?" Jing looked up at his dad his eyes showing worry "Is Po gonna be alright dad? Is he gonna…you know…" Jing hinted towards what happened the night before as Brycen merely smiled placing his paw on the cubs shoulder. "No son, I think tonight is going to be a good night for us all. Now go wash up for dinner." As Brycen opened the door for his son and the two entered the house. As Brycen entered the kitchen he said to Hua as he leaned forward wraping his arms around her waist, "Tomorrow I want the boy to wake up on his own, so no one is to wake him until he's ready." Hua nodded her head saying as she turned to look at her husband "I think that's a good idea dear." As the bears then sat down to dinner, all the while Brycen kept glancing down the hallway, every once in a while making out the sounds of Po's snoring.

**The Next Morning at the Jade Palace…**

Master Shifu was meditating at the base of the Sacred Peach tree. It was a beautiful day in the Valley as the gentle breeze blew all around the Master as he continued to breathe in the summer air when something caught his attention. As the Master focused, his ear twitched as he noticed the sound of flapping wings. Opening his eyes, Shifu stood up and turned to face the approaching visitor. It was the Palace Messenger Zhang, in his yellow servant's uniform as he made his way over to Master Shifu, his messenger's bag slung over his shoulder.

As the goose landed he bowed before the great Master as he greeted him saying "Good morning Master Shifu, I bring you urgent news!" Shifu became serious as he asked "What is it Zhang?" As the goose reached into his messenger bag and withdrew a scroll handing it to the Master saying "It's a message from the Masters of the Iron Temple in the Northern Mountains sir, here." Shifu took the scroll and sure enough, he saw the crest of the Iron Temple inscribed on the outside. Without delay Shifu unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Master Shifu,_

_ Greetings Master, I am Master Ming of the Iron Temple and it is with great regret that I must ask for your help. The Village that I have sworn to protect has been invaded by a large group of bandits lately. And although up until now I have managed to keep things under control on my own, with regrettably, help from an untrustworthy source on one occasion, I find that I am slowly losing this battle for control of my village. Normally my Master would be able to assist me in this matter, but Master Kai is away at this time, and will not return to the mountains for several weeks. I have sent messages to the closer Kung Fu temples but have not heard back from some of them and the ones I have heard from are unable to send help. _

_ Please Master Shifu, I require assistance. Until now, the Bandits have remained away from the village during the day, but I fear it is only a matter of time before this too changes. Please send help, for my village and the people I have sworn to protect, are in danger._

_Wishing you good fortune,_

_Master Ming of the Iron Temple…_

As Shifu finished reading he began to ponder for a moment. "_I have already sent Masters Viper, Mantis, and Crane to the south to help with a similar problem. The only ones left in the palace would be Monkey and Tigress…hmmm_" as Shifu continued to think he came to a decision "_Perhaps this new Mission is exactly what Tigress needs. Certainly it will help distract her if nothing else. Plus both she and Monkey have been around Master Ming before, so working together with her shouldn't be that difficult…very well then_…"

As Shifu looked up from the scroll he said to Zhang. "Zhang, I want you to bring Masters Monkey and Tigress to me at once, Monkey should be in the training hall by now and as for Tigress, I believe she has left already to go into the village." Zhang bowed to the master as he said "Right away Master Shifu." as the Goose flew off towards the training hall, While Shifu turned to gaze down upon the Valley.

**Down in the Village center… **

Tigress was waving farewell to Mr. Ping as she began to walk up the Village streets towards the Palace. It was late morning and many people were bustling about the streets. Children were out playing, while the older kids around Tigress's own age were merely walking around enjoying the final month of the summer break. In a few weeks the new school term would begin and Tigress along with the Five would be beginning their final year of schooling. But it also meant that in just a few more weeks, Po would be returning to them and the thought of seeing the panda's happy face once again after all this time brought a smile to her face. "_As much as I love being able to spend my days training away…I can't wait to see that panda once again_."

Tigress stopped dead in her tracks…did she really just put Po above her love for training? As she pondered this, the sound of some flapping wings caught her attention, as she looked up to see Zhang, the palace messenger, flying towards her. As the goose neared her she called out. "Zhang!? Is everything alright?" Once the goose landed he looked up at the tiger and said "Master Tigress, Master Shifu just received an urgent message from another village and is requesting yours and Master Monkey's presence at once!" Tigress nodded as she dropped onto all fours and began to sprint down the street, carefully avoiding any pedestrians as she made her way up the Palace steps with Zhang flying close behind her.

Once Tigress reached the palace gates she was met by Master Shifu and Monkey as they turned to watch her approach them "What seems to be the problem Master Shifu?" Tigress asked as she bowed to her Master. Monkey then took his place next to Tigress as Shifu explained. "I have just received word from a Master of the Iron Temple explaining that a rather large Bandit problem has occurred in the Northern Mountains." Both Tigress and Monkey listened intently as Shifu continued. "You are both familiar with one of the Masters of the Iron Temple, Master Ming…" At this Monkey smiled as he remembered the day of the tournament, where he may have lost to Ming, but he won himself a date in the end. Tigress however merely remembered her as an obstacle to get past in order to fight with the Dragon Warrior…who still had not shown himself once this entire summer. "_Surely his shoulder wound would be fine by now…unless it just ended up killing him in the end…"_ As Tigress returned her focus to her Master.

"The two of you are to take a patrol of guards and travel to the Northern Mountains and arrive in the Village. There you will meet up with Master Ming and together you will bring these bandits to justice before the situation gets any worse. You will be leaving the Docks at sunset where a ship will be taking you straight to the Mountains, until then you are to pack and rest for the journey. Tigress and Monkey both bowed saying "Yes Master Shifu." as the two Masters headed off to the barracks. Shifu then turned to Zhang. "Zhang, I want you to report to the Captain of the village guard and have him provide us with a patrol of guards for Tigress and Monkey to take with them to the Mountains at once." Zhang bowed his head saying "Right away Master Shifu." as the goose once again flew off in the direction of the village.

**In the Student Barracks…**

Tigress was in her room packing her travel pack for the trip, as she packed three of her vests and three pairs of pants, along with a few smaller amenities. Her eyes then went to her nightstand, as she looked at her action figure of Po. She immediately picked it up and smiled at it for a moment as she looked at the toy panda's face. She then decided to place the figure in her bag. Normally she wouldn't bring something that wouldn't be useful on a mission like this…but she couldn't just put it back. as Tigress stared at the action figure, a thought occurred to her.

"_I'm already going to be up north…maybe…maybe once Monkey and I take care of this mission…we can send the guards home and Monkey and I can just go a ways west and visit Po! It shouldn't be that far from the mountains. According to Mr. Ping…I'd imagine maybe a two…possibly three day journey_?" As Tigress thought about the possibility of seeing her friend again more and more she grew a smile. She could pull this off. All she really had to do was convince Monkey. After all, if he returned to the Palace without her, then not only would she probably get scolded by Master Shifu…but she might also not ever be allowed to leave on another mission for quite some time…"_Still…how hard could it be to convince Monkey? He's Po's friend too right_?_ I'm sure he'd like to visit him too_." As the Tiger tied her bag shut coming to a decision, as she left her room and headed for the kitchen to have the chef prepare them some lunch and a meal for them to take on the boat with them that night. But not before stopping in Vipers room quickly to leave a note, asking Viper that once she got back, to check in on Mr. Ping from time to time while Tigress was away. After all, even if she was going on a mission, she still had a promise to keep to Po.

**Meanwhile…in the Hall of Heroes**

Shifu was standing before the reflecting Pool as Zhang reported in saying "Master, the Captain of the village guard has agreed to send a group of five guards along with the other Masters to the village to assist with these Bandits." Shifu nodded his head in approval saying "Very good. Thank you Zhang, you are dismissed." The young goose bowed before the Master and left the Hall. Once alone Shifu released a sigh saying to himself "I hope that Tigress will be able to focus on this mission…perhaps a change of scenery will do her some good…after all, she goes down to that Noodle shop nearly every day, it's no wonder she misses that Panda so much, being in that restaurant all the time…No this will be good for her, I am certain of it." And with that, Shifu sat down and began to meditate. "Inner peace…Inner peace…Inner peace…"

* * *

**So Tigress and Monkey are gonna be making their way to the Northern Mountains. Master Kai is away? So...he wasn't around when Ming met up with the Dragon Warrior? interesting. We next return to the Mountains to see just if Po was able to sleep well or not, and whether or not Brycen will begin to train him in the art of the Razor Rebound...**

**Thanks for reading...Remember,**

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Razor Rebound

**So got Chapter 9 finished...Sorry it wasn't up yesterday but after the first draft I decided I didn't like it so I had to rewrite it. The reviews once again have been great so thanks again! So enjoy chapter 9!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Razor Rebound**

**That same day… In the Northern Mountains…**

Po's eyes slowly opened as he stared up at the ceiling. After a moment Po sat forward and rubbed the back of his head as he looked around the room, seeing that Jing was already up and gone. He then noticed the sun was up and looked like it had been for a while now. After taking a moment to stretch his arms Po stood up and was about to walk over to where he kept his Dream scroll, like he did every day for the past week, when he stopped himself. "_Wait a minute…The dreams…I…I didn't have them last night_!" A huge smile spread across his face as a huge sigh of relief escaped him. He had slept through the night and he hadn't felt so good in a long time. Those seeds that goat lady gave him really did the trick. His thoughts were interrupted however by his stomach rumbling, as he chuckled to himself "Better get some breakfast and find Coach." Po said to himself, as he grabbed his blue pants and threw on his brown shoes, his amulet like always, remained around his neck. He was planning on training with coach after breakfast so he didn't even bother with a shirt. He had gotten used to not wearing one as much anyway and was starting to get comfortable just not wearing one of those huge tunics all the time. Plus it was easier to train without one anyway.

As Po left the room, he was greeted with a heavenly smell in the air. Hua was in the kitchen cooking something and Po couldn't wait to eat whatever it was. As Po exited the hall and made his way into the kitchen and he greeted Hua "Morning!" Po said with a smile on his face. Hua turned and almost was startled that Po was there, but she quickly recovered and smiled as she looked at the panda "Why hello Po dear! You look like you slept well." Po was beaming as he nodded his head and it brought a smile to her face, seeing the panda was back to his cheerful self. As Po made to wash his hands in the wash tub Hua said "You must be hungry dear, have yourself a seat and I'll get you some lunch." Po stopped his washing as he turned to Hua and asked "L-Lunch!? What about Breakfast?" Hua smiled as she explained "Sorry dear, you slept through breakfast. Brycen didn't want us to wake you since you were sleeping so peacefully and I had to agree with him. You needed the rest." Po nodded his head as his smile returned and his stomach grumbled again as Hua just chuckled while the panda blushed in embarrassment. "Now just you have a seat and I'll get you some noodles with extra dumplings."

Po nodded his head as he sat down and Hua served him his Lunch, which he ate happily. As he was halfway through his meal Po asked his mouth full of noodles "So…where are Coach and Jing?" Hua just turned as she was washing some dishes "Oh those two are down by the waterfall. Jing wanted to play and since you were sleeping Brycen took him down. He said that if you woke up while they were still down there that you should head down if you looked well enough to train. Which, judging by the noodle hanging on your face dear, I'd say you've never looked better." immediately Po wiped his mouth with his arm as he continued to finish his meal. Once he was done, he thanked Hua for the lunch and headed out the door. The sun was shining and the breeze was blowing making it an absolutely perfect summer day, as Po breathed in the mountain air. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so good after waking up. Po then turned and began to run down the mountain path off to the right towards the waterfall

Po was running down the path and he was just having a blast. As he approached a boulder to his left Po leaped up on top of it and without skipping a beat, he jumped off the boulder and flipped into the air as he landed into a roll he hollered "YEAH!" as he continued running down the path towards the Waterfall. As he neared the tree line he stopped to look at the area. Brycen was sitting on a fallen tree log carving away at something with a knife while Jing was standing near the water's edge splashing around with his hands in the water. Po then heard Brycen say "Jing don't you go falling in now!" Jing just turned his head and said "I know dad, I know." when Po got a wide grin across his face. "_I so can't pass this up_." Po thought to himself, as he sprinted from the trees and began to head right for Jing.

Brycen immediately looked up and saw Po rushing for Jing as he continued to watch the panda. "Well someone looks like they slept well." Brycen mumbled to himself, as Po managed to rush up behind Jing, who turned around at the last second to see Po lifting him up into the air as Jing cried out "Hey!?" As Po literally leaped into the water back first, as he held Jing on his stomach as the two splashed into the water. As Po floated to the surface on his back, he began laughing as Jing was calling out "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR PO!?" as Po just continued laughing while Jing just sat on his stomach as the two floated there for a moment. "What? You looked like you needed a wash!" Po teased as Jing just splashed water in his face "Hey!" the cub whined as the panda continued laughing with Jing laughing as well.

Brycen just watched the two as Po began to back stroke around the water in a circle with Jing on his stomach as the two laughed like idiots. "The boy is like a totally different person then the kid who went through that Hell yesterday…" Brycen observed as the bear watched on, he heard Jing ask the panda "Are you feeling better today Po?" Po just nodded his head saying "Much better buddy…sorry if I worried you…" as Jing laid down on the pandas chest and gave him a hug saying "I'm glad you're feeling better Po." as Po began to swim back over to dry land. After Po helped Jing back onto land Po climbed out and walked over to Brycen who was wearing a small smile as he said, "Looks like you slept well boy." Po smiled as he nodded his head saying "I sure did Coach, and I'm ready to get back to training!" Brycen grinned as he said "Good, Master Ming should be arriving here in a couple of hours, so in the meantime we're going to work on something I think you'll like." Po raised an eyebrow "What's that?" as Brycen held up what he was carving and Po saw it was a wooden knife of sorts saying. "The Razor Rebound." As Brycen stood to his feet and saw Po's eyes widen in excitement "Awesome!" the panda shouted as Brycen began to explain the fundamentals of the technique while Po listened intently to each and every word. This was Brycen's families technique known only to Brycen and his ancestors, so for Po to be learning it…he wanted to make sure he took it seriously, and that he was worthy of learning it to begin with.

After Brycen finished, he walked over to the log and picked up about a dozen wooden throwing knives he had carved out that day and began walking over about thirty feet away from Po. As he stopped and turned to face Po, he dropped ten of the knives into the ground while he kept two in his hands. He then called out to Jing saying "Jing, if you are going to watch, I want you over by the log out of harm's way, understand?" Jing just nodded his head, as he ran over to the log and climbed up on top of it as he watched on excitedly. Po got into a ready stance as Brycen called forth "Remember boy, watch the path of the knife…see where it's going to go using your mind's eye…and catch it with your fingers. Keep the momentum going and fire it right back at me, understand?" Po nodded his head as he said "Yes Master…but aren't we going to use actual throwing knives?" Brycen shook his head no as he replied "Not unless you want to go from black and white to black and red. Now focus!" as Po readied himself and nodded his head while Brycen cocked his arms back across his chest each hand holding a wooden knife. He stayed that way for a moment and then he finally made his move, as he let the right knife fly, followed closely by the left one, as the two wooden knives soared straight for the panda.

**A few hours later…**

Ming was walking along the path down to the waterfall. Master Brycen's wife had told her that he and Po were down by the waterfall with Jing training, so immediately she headed towards the path. As she was walking her eyes went to her left arm which was wrapped in bandages. She had been on patrol the night before and had stopped a group of bandits from robbing a jewelry store. She managed to subdue them but not without coming out unscathed. Her wound would heal but for now, she needed to keep it wrapped up. As she neared the falls she heard Brycen yell "Again! Focus Po!" as Ming emerged through the trees she watched as Brycen was throwing some wooden knives at Po, and at first she thought the panda would dodge them, only to be surprised that he tried to catch one in his hand between the fingers, only for it to slide through while the other one bounced off his left hand.

"Oww!" Po cried as he began waving his hands while he then began picking the splinters out of his fingers. Brycen sighed as he readied himself for another go. "You aren't focusing Po. You need to picture the path of the blade with your mind, know where it goes before it gets to that point. Now, find your center and let's…" It was then that Brycen noticed Ming standing by the tree line her arms crossed as Po too turned around and greeted her, "Hey Ming!" Ming just smiled as she made her way over to the two bears. As she neared them she noticed Jing sitting on a log watching the two of them closely. As she walked up next to Po she noticed he no longer had any bags under his eyes and seemed more energetic than the last time she saw him. "_He certainly looks better than the last time I saw him that's for sure_." As she stood next to him she called out to Brycen, "Ready to get started Master Brycen." as Brycen looked at Po who just said "Please Master, just a little more, I know I can get this!" Brycen looked at Po for a long moment and nodded his head as he picked up a few wooden knives and said to Ming "Would you mind waiting just a while longer Master Ming?" Ming just bowed and said "Not at all." as she made her way over to the log next to Jing.

When she sat down she asked the cub "So what are they doing exactly?" Jing looked up and answered her, "Dad's showing Po how to do his Razor Rebound technique! It's super cool! But Po seems to be stuck at the moment. He was doing well at first but now…I don't know…" as the two watched as Brycen threw more knives at Po while the Panda tried to catch them only to fail yet again. When Brycen threw two more Po tried again but he managed to have one bounce off his hand only to fly towards Jing, Po's eyes widened in fear, but when the wood landed a few feet away from Jing, his face relaxed. Ming saw this and an idea formed in her head. It was incredibly risky and unorthodox to say the least…but she thought it might work and help Po. She quickly leaned over and whispered something at Jing. After looking at her for a moment he asked "Really? Are you sure?" Ming just nodded. "But isn't that kinda dangerous?" the cub asked as Ming smiled asking "Don't you trust him?" Jing looked over at the panda for a moment as he watched Po get ready again. He then turned back to Ming and said. "Po's kinda like a big brother to me…I've never had any siblings so…I kinda feel like when I'm around him…I feel like maybe that's what it's like to have a big brother…He's always playing with me when he has time, and at the festival, he protected me from some stupid warthogs who were giving us a hard time, and then again when he and dad fought some bandits later that night…So…Yeah, I trust him." Ming smiled "Good…because right now I think Po is going to need your help Jing, you up for it?" Jing smiled as he nodded his head and the two of them got up and walked over to the other two bears.

Jing walked over to Po while Ming walked up and began whispering to Brycen. Po looked down at Jing and asked "What's up buddy?" But Jing just smiled as he looked over at Ming. Brycen looked taken aback as Po heard him say "Absolutely not!" Ming then said "But I really think it can give Po the push he needs. You know I'm right." As she looked over at Jing and Po, as Brycen seemed to ponder something for a moment. Ming then continued, "Po can do this…he just needs the push…Let me help him…Let Jing help him…" Brycen was staring at Ming carefully as he looked at the two boys. Po asked "Master?" as Brycen turned back at Ming and handed her two of the wooden knives saying "If he gets hurt…You WILL be answering to me…understand?" Brycen glared at the leopard as Ming bowed saying "If my plan works…that won't happen." As she took a step forward, picking up two more of the wooden knives, as she got ready.

Po looked at Jing and said "Take a step back Jing, looks like we're gonna go again." But Jing only stood still as he watched Ming closely. "Jing?" Po asked as Ming brought a knife around eying up the cub. Po realized what she was about to do and said "Hey, wait a minute!" as Ming threw the knife right towards Jing. Jing watched in horror as the knife soared right at him. Suddenly there was a black and white blur as Po was in front of Jing as he knocked the incoming projectile away shouting "HEY! What's the big idea!?" Jing then looked out from around Po, over at Ming as she tilted her head to the right, and so he moved out from behind Po as Ming launched another knife at Jing. Again the knife soared at the cub and again Po protected him. This time without even realizing it Po caught the knife a mere few inches away from Jing's face as he roared "KNOCK IT OFF MING! Master, why is she doing this!?" as Po looked right at Brycen, who was still glaring at the leopard. He clearly didn't approve of what she was doing, yet he still let Ming continue. Jing then moved to the left out in the open as Po called out to Ming "Don't even think about it!" as he dropped his knife and watched as Ming threw her final knife right at Jing for the third time.

Po saw it was going straight for Jing's face as the knife soared through the air and time slowed. Again Po rushed in front of the cub, and as he brought his right paw forward time slowed. Spreading his fingers wide apart, he pictured the path of the incoming projectile. Po saw the knife soaring right between his fingers before it actually happened, and so he began to bring his fingers together, as they began to clamp around the blade. Brycen's eyes widened in surprise as Jing's became the size of dumplings, as Po brought the blade around in a twirl, Just like he remembered Brycen doing at the festival, keeping the knifes momentum going, as he redirected the knife and let it fly straight at Ming with twice as much force as when she threw it at Jing. Po's eyes narrowed as he watched the knife soar right over Ming's shoulder, actually tearing at her purple vest, as the knife wedged itself into a nearby tree. Ming looked at her vest and then over at the tree which now held the wooden knife, and then back at Po, her face covered with surprise. She never even saw the knife coming at her, it moved so fast she couldn't follow it, If Po hadn't missed her, she could have been seriously hurt. "_What a technique…it not only fires the knife back at the opponent…but one can also deliver even more force behind it_…" Po then said his voice cold and fierce "Do that again…and next time I won't aim for the tree!" Ming's eyes widened in surprise as Po's were narrowed at her, as he never moved out from in front of the cub. "_He…He was actually aiming for the tree!?...Maybe my plan worked a little too well_…" Ming thought as Brycen stepped forward. "You were right Ming…it worked…"

Po then raised an eyebrow asking "What?" as Ming explained "I'm sorry Po…I just thought you needed a little push to help you focus…I understand if you're a bit upset, I know you care a great deal for Jing." As Ming stared at the cub who walked around and was jumping up and down. "Po that was so awesome! You totally did it! You pulled off Dad's technique!" Po looked over at Brycen as he nodded his head in approval. "Yes…and you even managed to not only use the knife's momentum, but you also were able to apply even more force once you redirected it. Most impressive my boy, well done!" as Po was still eyeing up Ming who walked over to Po saying "Again I'm sorry Po…I just wanted to help." Po was still a bit ticked off that she used Jing as bait basically, as he replied "Next time just don't use him to get me worked up…okay?" Ming bowed saying "I promise Po." As Po's smiled grew once again and he said "alright then…so…We going to spar now?" as Ming smiled saying "Whenever you're ready." Brycen then stepped forward saying "Alright then, everyone to the Dojo, and Jing, way to follow instructions son." As Jing smiled up at his dad and the four made their way over to the Dojo.

**Two hours later…**

"Oomph!" Ming breathed out as she was now on her back on the floor of the Dojo, while Po was in his fighting stance. Brycen then declared, "Point Po, Well done my student you have improved greatly in such a short time." Po bowed and said "Thank you Master." As Po then walked over and helped Ming to her feet "You're really good Master Ming!" Po congratulated as Ming accepted his hand saying "Heh, Thank you Po…But it is you who won this day, I must say, I can't believe how skilled you are for one who only just recently began his training…you're a true talent Po." As Ming bowed to the Panda while Po just scratched the back of his head saying "Uh…gee…thanks Ming…But to be honest…I just got lucky today." Ming was surprised, this panda wasn't giving himself enough credit. "_If only that were true Po…But to be honest…you straight up defeated me today_…"Ming thought to herself as the two got up and began to leave the Dojo.

Once outside Ming spoke "Master Brycen…might I have a word?" as Brycen walked over to the leopard saying "Of course…Po, head up to the house for dinner, and then you can have the rest of the evening to yourself. You have done well today boy." Po smiled as he bowed and headed for the path beyond the trees. Once Po disappeared beyond the trees Ming spoke "Forgive my Brycen but I have a request of my own to make now." Brycen eyed the leopard as he motioned for her to continue, little did they know Po was just behind a tree listening. He could tell something was bothering Ming today when they spared, she seemed distracted and Po wanted to know what was up.

Ming then took a deep breath as she began "Master Brycen…I fear I am losing this battle with these bandits…I wish to ask you to join me on patrol tonight…I could really use someone watching my back." at this she looked to her bandaged arm as Brycen looked at it too. He then asked "What of Master Kai? Shouldn't he be joining you on patrol?" Ming sighed as she said "Master Kai…is not in the mountains right now…He is currently very far to the south near China's border and I cannot ask for him to return at this time…I have sent word to the nearby temples but no one can either send the help I need, or I have not received any word at all. Please Master Brycen…if you will not accompany me…then perhaps Po-""Absolutely not!" Brycen spat at Ming, as she looked a bit taken aback. Brycen calmed himself as he said "Forgive me Ming…But I cannot allow Po to join you…And I cannot be away from him for so long…I have been tasked with watching over the boy and that duty comes first…I am sorry…" Ming sighed as she said "I understand…If I could just find the location of their hideout…I could put a stop to this sooner than later…But each night I go out on patrol, I either find no one to interrogate…or they simply remain silent…" Brycen then said "I am sorry Master Ming…But I cannot help you…" Ming looked disappointed as she replied "I understand…I will just have to remain vigilant tonight…Thank you for your time Master Brycen."

As the conversation came to a close Po began making his way back up to the house. Ming needed some help and her master was away. Brycen couldn't…or rather wouldn't help her, and nobody else was able to as far as she knew…"Well…If Brycen won't let me help Ming…then I guess it's up to the Dragon Warrior to help her find this hideout." As Po continued up the path towards the house, a plan was beginning to form in his head, as the sun was begging to set casting an orange glow over the Northern Mountains...

* * *

**Po Pulled off the Razor Rebound!...Once...And a little too well...Master Ming needs help and The Dragon Warrior is stepping up. now...to just keep Brycen in the dark about it...**


	10. An Alliance

**Chapter 10 is ready to go! I got to tell you, I posted chapter 9 last time and three hours after I posted it I had 8 reviews, and 600 views! Wow! Keep them coming guys! Enjoy the read!  
**

**Chapter 10**

**An Alliance**

**On a Ship making its way to the Northern Mountains that night…**

Tigress was leaning up against the railing off the side of the ship. The moon was out as they made their way down the river. Normally by this time she should be catching some sleep with the others, but she was too worked up to sleep. Water had that effect on her sometimes…it wasn't that she was afraid of water; it just made her incredibly uncomfortable. As she gazed down at the water beneath her Po's face appeared to her. He Jade eyes staring back at her with his cheerful smile aimed her way. She couldn't help but smile, as she remembered the time she was…well to be honest…she was downright spying on the panda, as he was training in the Bamboo forest. He was about to fall from a high branch that broke and she had tried to keep him from breaking his neck, but they both wounded up in the river. Tigress had panicked and it turned out Po was the one who ended up saving her!…he never even asked for so much a thank you, he only asked her to remain quiet about him being there, and since that day he never brought it up to her, not once.

Tigress pulled out the action figure of Po and looked at it for a moment as the sound of his cheerful laugh rang through her head forcing her to crack another smile. "_Once I'm through with this mission, I'll finally get to see him again…Now…I just have to convince Monkey…_" Just then Tigress heard a voice from behind her. "Tigress? What are you doing up here?" Tigress turned to see Monkey was approaching her as she quickly pocketed her action figure. "N-Nothing…Just uh… Looking at the stars…" Monkey looked up and saw that it was pretty cloudy out tonight the moon just barely visible through the clouds. "I don't see any stars…" Monkey said as he raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Tigress sighed as she mumbled "Fine…I couldn't sleep…" Monkey walked up beside her, saying "Let me guess, the Rhinos were keeping you up right? That's why I'm up here; the guy next to me kept talking in his sleep." Tigress nodded her head saying "Right…the rhinos…Too much snoring for my taste, so I decided to come up for some air…" Tigress lied, as Monkey leaned over the railing alongside her.

For a moment neither of the two said anything as they looked out over the water. "_Well…I guess now's as good a time as any_…" Tigress decided as she said "Say, Monkey…There's something I want to ask you…" Monkey then turned to Tigress and said "Sure Tigress, what's up?" Tigress was silent for a moment, then she finally said "It's just…after we get through with this mission…I want to make a bit of a detour before we head back to the Jade Palace." Monkey raised an eyebrow in question. "What kind of a detour Tigress? as the primate was now facing her. Tigress sighed as she continued to stare out over the water. "I want…I want to go and visit Po…" She then turned to Monkey who was about to open his mouth when she stopped him. "Just hear me out! We're already heading north and Po's aunt is to the northwest. According to Mr. Ping it would be no more than a two or three day journey to get there from the Northern Mountains. We'll already be so close, it would be a waste to not go and see him! Come on Monkey, don't you miss him too!?"

Monkey was silent for a moment and for a while Tigress actually thought he would say no. until the Primate grew a sick grin. "Of course I miss Po Tigress, but…I guess not nearly as much as you it seems." as Monkey raised both his eyebrows a bit making Tigress blush in embarrassment. "Well...it's just…I…It just seems like a real waste not to bother visiting is all!" Monkey just rolled his eyes saying "Sure it is Tigress, whatever you say." As the primate chuckled a bit making Tigress growl in frustration. Monkey then said as he turned his attention back to the water. "Just one problem though…have you thought about what to tell Shifu if he were to learn about us not returning home with the guards? I can't imagine he would be too happy with us." Tigress had thought of that though as she said. "Once we're done with the mission, we can send the guards home and write to Shifu telling him we're only going to stay behind for a few days to make sure things are still okay in the village. That will give us enough time to get to Po, visit him for the day, and get back in time to catch another ship back to the Valley."

Monkey looked over at her then and asked. "Just how long have you been planning this detour anyway?" Tigress then grumbled "Since I started packing for the mission. Monkey just chuckled "Heh heh, Po sure is a lucky guy." Monkey said as Tigress raised her voice "What do you mean?" Monkey then looked at her in confusion. "You mean you never told him?" Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Told him what?" Monkey then began to back pedal "Oh uh nothing, nothing, never mind! Yeah let's do it! Let's go visit Po after the mission!" Tigress smiled as she nodded her head and returned her attention to the water as Monkey gave a sigh of relief. "_That was close_…"Monkey thought to himself, as the two continued to stare at the water in silence.

**Back in the Northern Mountains Village…**

The Dragon Warrior was running across the rooftops of the mountain village as the moon was now hidden behind some clouds, casting a rather ominous darkness. Po was still able to see well enough thanks to the houses that lined the streets, with a few still lit lanterns hanging in the window sills. After Brycen had sent the younger bears to bed, Po made it look like he was meditating, like he was supposed to be doing every night before bed now to help keep the dreams away. But what he really ended up doing was waiting for Jing to start snoring. Once Po was confident Jing was asleep Po stuffed his pack and a few clothes under his covers with his black tunic showing just up under the edge of the covers incase Brycen checked in on him to make sure he was sleeping during the night. After Po made sure he could hear his master snoring in his room Po quietly snuck out of the house and ran right for the village, donning his Dragon Tunic along the way

His Plan was simple, find a few bandits causing trouble and follow them back to their hideout. Once he knew the location he just needed to deliver it to Ming. Piece of moon cake. Assuming she didn't run him out of town until after he gave her the location of course. Hopefully if the bandits robbed someone tonight, the poor soul would just give them some money and be on his way home. Po felt guilty about allowing someone to be mugged, but if he was going to find out the location of the Bandit hideout he would need to follow some back to it. According to what he overheard Ming saying to Brycen, these guys wouldn't talk easily so interrogation was out of the question…plus…he was pretty sure he couldn't pull it off anyway. As he came to the center of the village Po came to a stop and heaved a heavy sigh.

He had been running around the village for over an hour now, and during that time he hadn't come across a single bandit…Come to think of it, he still hadn't run into Ming either. "_Maybe since Brycen wouldn't join her tonight, she decided to stay home and take care of herself_." Po thought as he leaped across a gap between two roofs. Talk about wishful thinking. As Po finished the thought he began to hear sounds of a struggle happening nearby. As he ran to the nearest Rooftop he heard someone cry out "HYAAAH!" as a low thud was heard right after that, like someone had just got thrown up against the wall. As Po peered over the ledge he saw Ming surrounded by five boar bandits as she was holding her now bleeding left arm. Immediately Po recognized it as the same arm she had wrapped up earlier that day. She was hurt and those bandits were closing in. Po looked to the left and saw one of the Bandits was out cold. As Po turned his attention back to Ming one of the Bandits said "You're gonna pay for getting in our way again Leopard!" as the group continued to close in on her. "You were foolish to try and stop us alone yet again!" another bandit taunted as a third said "You know, I bet her Master isn't even around! None of the other boys have run into him yet!" Ming let out a low growl, as a fourth bandit taunted "Oh is the little kitty upset that her big bad Master left her all alone!?" as the Bandits began to all laugh at her while Ming roared "You filthy scum! Don't you dare talk bad about Master Kai!" The final bandit laughed again saying "And just what are you gonna do about it MASTER Ming!? You're all alone out here, and no one is going to be coming to help you!" "Don't be so sure of that!" came a low voice from above.

All six figures looked up to see the Dragon Warrior standing up on the ledge overhead, as The Dragon Warrior leaped off the roof and hurled to the ground, aiming straight for in front of Ming. "Oh man, not again! It's the Dragon Warrior!" a Bandit cried out. As he landed, The Dragon Warrior immediately jumped up and delivered a spin kick sending the first bandit rolling into a few barrels as he quickly rushed for the next Bandit. Taking advantage of the Dragon Warrior's momentary distraction, Ming turned on the bandit behind her and with her good arm began punching and kicking at the bandit who was too shocked to start defending himself on time. After Ming had knocked the Bandit out she turned to see the Dragon Warrior fighting two bandits at once while a third was frozen in fear as he watched his comrades get pummeled. Ming, despite having told this red moron to never come back, was actually really glad he didn't listen. She was in a tight spot back there and would have taken help from anyone at that point. Even the Dragon Warrior's… As Ming watched the Dragon Warrior counter a sword slash, and throw the bandit right into his partner, she watched as the two toppled to the ground. The Dragon Warrior then walked up, and delivered a punch to the second bandits face resulting in both bandits to fall unconscious.

The Dragon Warrior then turned and looked at the final Bandit who had remained frozen this entire time. As the two looked at each other the Bandit slowly began to move away along the side of the wall as Ming watched on completely dumbfounded. "_What is he doing!? Is he gonna just let him leave!?_ _I knew I couldn't trust this guy_!" as Ming began to rush after the bandit she was met with the Dragon Warrior grabbing her by her good arm and throwing her up against the wall while he pinned her there clasping his hand around her Mouth. "MMPH!?" the Leopard screamed as the Hooded figure held her in place as he whispered "Shhh…If you make that much noise he'll hear us following him! Now for crying out loud Ming, shut up and follow me!" as the Dragon Warrior removed his hand and began climbing up to the nearest rooftop. "_Follow him!? Follow him where? Is he crazy-...!... Of course! He wants that lowlife to lead us straight to their hideout!_" As Ming leaped up the wall, using her good hand to get a good grip, she scaled the building making it to the top, as she raced after the Dragon Warrior. "_And I thought he was actually crazy…no…come to think of it, I still can't rule that out_." as Ming followed the red figure into the Night.

As Po ran along the roofs he kept glancing over the edge making sure he didn't lose sight of the bandit they were chasing, while also making sure Ming was right behind him. He thought for sure once he pinned her against that wall she was going to end up killing him. As he glanced behind him he saw that Ming was glaring daggers at his back keeping her eyes glued on him while they followed the terrified bandit along the rooftops in silence.

After about 10 minutes Po came to a stop as he crouched along the roofs edge and peered out over the top of it as Ming crouched down next to him as they watched the boar bandit pound away furiously at a door to an abandoned storehouse. "Well, looks like he lead us right to their base of operations Ming." The Dragon Warrior announced as Ming just scoffed "Don't count your dumplings yet Dragon Warrior, we still can't be-" But at that moment the door opened and they overheard a Croc ask the boar "What do you think you're doing!? You'll let the entire village know where we are you idiot!" as the Boar was panicking "Just let me in already! Before that Dragon Warrior maniac shows up again!" The Croc then raised an eyebrow "Dragon Warrior? What's he doing in this area? I thought that Master Ming was the only one around?" The Boar just pushed his way through the door saying "I'm telling you that red and green Lunatic is out there! He took out three of our guys like it was nothing I was the only one who got away!" and with that the door closed and Po released a sigh. "NOW, it looks like we found out where they're hiding out."

As Po looked to his left he saw Ming looking out over the ledge at the building, eying it up carefully, when Po said "Don't even think about it!" Ming looked over at him and asked "Think about what?" Po then said "About charging in there trying to bust the place." Po then indicated her still bleeding arm. "You're in no shape for it tonight." Po then glanced out at the storehouse saying "Besides, we have no way of telling just how many bandits are inside that place…it would be suicide going in there by ourselves." Ming heaved a sigh as she sat down and leaned against the ledge. She hated to admit it, but the Dragon Warrior had a point...okay he had a few points. As Ming looked at her arm for a moment. Po was looking at her arm as well, when he said "Wait here…I'll be right back." Before Ming could object though Po was gone and she was alone.

A few minutes later the Dragon Warrior returned with a bed sheet of all things and began tearing it into strips of cloth. Ming was staring at him accusingly. "Did you just steal a person's laundry!?" The Dragon warrior knelt down beside her as he began to bandage her still bleeding arm saying "Relax, I left enough coins for them to buy four more. Now hold still!" as the Dragon Warrior continued wrapping her arm up in multiple layers so that the blood wouldn't see through. After a moment of silence and the Dragon Warrior finished, Ming uttered "Thank you…" the Dragon warrior just shook his head no saying "Don't thank me, it was the people four houses down who left the sheet out." Ming just chuckled saying "I meant for having my back tonight…What made you come back?" she asked as The Dragon warrior looked away from her a moment before he said "I never left…" Ming was surprised to hear that but nonetheless she was grateful.

There was a question she wanted to ask him though. "So why do you do this?" she asked indicating his hood. The Dragon Warrior stood up with his back to her and as the moon came out from behind the clouds she was able to get a good look at the Jade Dragon on his back. "To be completely honest…it was a total accident…but…it later became something more… The first time was an accident but after that…I kept this up so that I could help out a friend…But if that friend found out who was really under this hood…well…I don't know what would happen. And another thing…" as the Dragon Warrior turned back to face her, his Jade green eyes shining in the moonlight. "Sometimes you Kung Fu Masters just need a little extra help from time to time."

Ming bowed her head saying "There is some truth in that at least…Okay…So we aren't going to bust them tonight…Then how about in two nights time? I just received word a little while ago that two Masters from the south are to be arriving just before sunset in two days. They're supposed to be bringing a few guards with them, plus it will give me a chance to rest up and properly patch myself up." She then turned to the Dragon Warrior and asked "Can I count on your help Dragon Warrior?" Po crossed his arms asking "Are you actually asking for my help this time?" Ming nodded her head yes saying "I am…Look…I was suspicious of you at first, but you cannot fault me for that! You hide your face for crying out loud…but this is the second time you had my back…and to be honest, I will take any help I can get…so what do you say? Will you help me restore order to my village?" The Dragon Warrior seemed to be pondering this for a moment, then he asked "And these two Kung Fu masters? Will they be as understanding of me?" Ming stood up then and said "I shall vouch for you if you agree to follow my orders; this is my village after all, so if you do as I say then you will have nothing to worry about…you have my word." At this Ming held out her paw and waited for the Dragon Warrior to take it.

After hesitating for a moment the Dragon Warrior stepped forward saying "Like I told you before,your town, your rules...Alright Ming…you got yourself some Dragon Warrior back up." And the two shook on it "Very good, in two nights, meet me at the Village center above the Inn and we will begin by making a plan of action with the other Masters." Po nodded his head saying "Fine, See ya in a few days then." And with that the Dragon Warrior began running along the rooftops into the night, leaving Ming behind, as she began heading in the direction of the Iron Temple. For the first time since the Festival, she felt like things were finally starting to look up for her as she made her way across the rooftops.

* * *

**That's chapter 10. Nothing too exciting but at least Ming had agreed to work with the Dragon Warrior. I wonder how Tigress and Monkey will react to seeing him in the Mountains though? Also Is Po gonna be able to keep his Master in the Dark? Sorry to say it but the next chapter might be a day or two before I get to post it. Getting a bit busy over here on my end. But don't worry, I should definitely have the next chapter up by Monday for sure...my time of course.**


	11. Still No AnswersOnly Questions

**Good News! I was able to finish the story and I can post it today instead of tomorrow! Always a good thing! Keep the reviews coming guys and enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Still No Answers…Only Questions**

Po woke up the next day and at first he was in a bit of a haze. After rubbing his eyes a bit, his vision began to clear, but his head felt like it was still in a fog. After Po got back to the house after his run-in with Ming, he snuck inside and hid away his Dragon Tunic under the floorboard. He then meditated for about half an hour and took one of his seeds, within minutes he was out cold and dead to the world. Po wasn't quite sure what it was that woke him up, but something told him the effects of the seeds were still lingering so he decided to just lay on his bedroll for a bit. He didn't fall asleep again but after half an hour or so, his head began to clear and he decided to get up.

It was definitely late morning and Po was beginning to wonder why Brycen never woke him up for training that day, when he noticed no one was in the house, as he made his way to the kitchen. There was a note for him next to a plate of bean buns on the kitchen table. Po walked up to the plate and read the note.

_**Po, **_

_ Jing and I have gone down to the market today to gather some groceries for the house, Brycen has decided that since you haven't woken up yet, that you are still getting used to those Jujube seeds and so he decided to give you the day off from training. The plate of Bean buns is for you, so feel free to help yourself dear, and we will see you tonight. Brycen should be on the mountain during the day but the time is yours, but make sure you be back at the house for dinner tonight! Have a nice day dear._

_**Hua,**_

As Po finished the note he picked up one of the bean buns and tossed it in his mouth as he began pondering just what it is he should do today. Coach usually didn't give him too many days off from training. Granted some days were easier than others but it was rare for Po to have a full day off. Though, after the night he had, he was grateful for it to say the least. As Po finished up his bean buns he cleaned his dirty dishes and was contemplating what he should do, when a thought occurred to him. "_Hua said Brycen was going to be somewhere on the mountain today…but she didn't say where…I wonder where he is_?" As Po left the kitchen, he headed back to his and Jing's room to straighten up his sleeping area. After he picked up his half of the room, he began to leave when Jing's flute caught his eye. After staring at it for a while, Po picked it up and held it in front of him for a moment. As he looked at it, the sound of that strange melody flowed through his mind, almost as if he was hearing it being played before him. Po immediately left the room with the flute in hand and began to leave the house, pocketing the flute.

Once Po was outside he looked about to see no one was around, so Po decided to start heading off to the first place he thought Brycen would be…the Dojo. Whenever Brycen wasn't training with Po or around him, the Bear could usually be found inside or around the Dojo. As Po neared the Dojo he saw that the doors were closed so once he opened them he stepped inside and bowed. After taking a quick look around he saw that Brycen wasn't here so Po was about to leave when his eye fell on the blank banner next to Brycen's sheet with his name on it. Po stared at the blank sheet for a moment as he thought. "_I wonder if Brycen would train me to the point where one day I could become a Master…Or maybe that spot's reserved for Jing. Either way it would be pretty cool to have one of our names up there on the wall of the past Masters…_" as Po finished the thought, he bowed to the room and left the building, making sure to close the double doors behind him just like the way he found them.

"_Okay, so he's not in the Dojo…so maybe he's over by the waterfall_…" Po thought to himself as he made his way over to the waterfall. After a few moments Po made his way through the trees and was now out in the open. The sound of the rushing water could be heard everywhere around him, as Po scanned the area for Brycen, only to see that Brycen wasn't here either. "_Where the heck is he_?" Po thought to himself as he walked over to the log and sat down on it for a moment. "_He's not in the house…not in the Dojo…and he's not here…there's nowhere else he could be if he's on the mountain…is there_?" As Po was thinking his hand brushed across Jing's flute that was half sticking out of his pocket as he looked down at it. Po picked up the flute and held it in his hands once more as the melody ran through his mind one more time.

Without thinking really, Po brought the flute to his lips, closing his eyes, as he began to play. His fingers flying across the nodes as if he had been playing the flute for years, the sound of the melody ringing high in the air as Po played the calm and soothing music. As he played, the wind began to swirl around him, as if in response to Po playing, making gentle music of its own, as the leaves swirled in the air. As Po continued to play, he began to picture the silhouette of the strange figure he had seen before in his dreams as her voice rang through the back of his mind, in perfect synch with his playing the flute…there were no words to this melody, just the calm soothing tone to the music. As Po came to the close, he noticed another tear rolling down his face as he wiped it away. "_Every time…_" Po thought to himself as he suddenly tensed, sensing the presence of another that wasn't there before.

As Po leaped up and whirled around he was met with the smiling face of Master Oogway standing beside a nearby tree as the turtle held up his hand in calm down fashion. "Forgive me young panda, but I simply did not want to disturb you from that wonderful music." Po immediately relaxed and bowed to the great Master "Master Oogway, I wasn't expecting you…forgive me." Oogway smiled as he approached Po shaking his head as he said "No need for that young one. Tell me, where on earth did you learn that song?" Po looked down at the flute as he said "I don't know Master…I just sort of know it…" As the Panda looked up he saw Master Oogway watching him rather closely, as Po then asked "Forgive me Master, but may I ask what you are still doing here? I'd have thought you would have gone back to the Jade Palace by now." Oogway smiled as he walked over and took a seat down next to where the panda was sitting before, as he leaned on his staff saying "Why, I am here to see you of course Young Po, after all…you gave us all quite a scare the last time I saw you. I'm just merely making sure you have been sleeping well dear boy." Po smiled at the Turtle, touched that he was concerned for him. "I have been sleeping, Thank you Master." As Po too sat down next to the turtle, Oogway then turned his attention to the waterfall as he said "That is good to here. I must admit…I was deeply concerned for a while, but I am pleased to hear you are doing better now." as the two sat in a comfortable silence.

There was a question in the back of Po's mind right then. Something that had been gnawing away at Po for a while now, and this was the first time he had been alone with Master Oogway, who, as far as Po knew, was the only other person besides his Master, who would know the answer to this question. "Master Oogway…can I ask you something?" Oogway turned to the panda, who was now looking at the ground as he said "Of course young one, by all means." as the turtle motioned for Po to continue. Po was silent for a moment, as if he was uncertain whether or not he should ask. But after taking a deep breath, Po finally asked, while not making eye contact with the old Master. "It's just…that night you and Coach came to my dad's restaurant…you had said I had some sort of Destiny…And Coach told me that he was bringing me up here to help prepare me for it…but whenever I ask about what this destiny of mine is supposed to be…Well…Coach just says I'm not ready to know what it is yet…but I remember you were about to say something about it once before…so…could you tell me what this Destiny of mine is supposed to be?" Po finally turned to look at Oogway, who had a rather sad look on his face, as he heaved a heavy sigh. There was nothing but silence for what seemed like forever to the panda as he waited patiently for the great master to answer him. Oogway then brought his attention to the waterfall as he finally spoke. "Dear child…if it had been my decision, I believe I would have told you the answer to that question long ago…However…it is not for me to say to you at this time…If your Master feels you are not ready to know…then for the time…I must respect his wishes…I am sorry child…but I do hope you understand…"as the old turtle looked up to see a rather sad and disappointed expression on the panda's face.

They sat there for quite some time before Po spoke again "…I've done everything he's ever asked of me…I left my dad…my friends…I've followed his rules…all without question…I've stayed on this Mountain for the past two months(_Okay maybe that one isn't entirely true_)…And yet he still won't answer that one stupid question…" Po then stood up and walked over to the water's edge as he picked up a flat stone and skipped it along the water. "I just don't understand what I have to do to show him that I'm ready to know already." Po said bitterly as he continued to stare forward. Oogway sighed again as he walked over to the Panda and placed a hand on his arm "My dear boy…it's not that I believe you aren't capable of handling it… It's my belief that Brycen is merely trying to protect you for as long as he can…" Po then turned to Master Oogway his eyes pleading for him to explain "Protect me from what though!? Please Master, tell me!" Oogway was silent as he stared into the panda's pleading eyes…and for a moment, he considered telling Po the truth. "_No…that duty falls to Brycen and him alone_…"Oogway thought as he placed his finger over the Panda's heart. Po was a bit surprised by the action, but he never took his eyes off Oogway as the turtle said "I cannot speak for your Master dear child, but I believe he merely wishes to spare you from as much pain as possible…I am sorry but I cannot say more." As Oogway turned to leave he called back to the young Panda "Good day to you young one, but I believe It is time for me to take my leave." As the old turtle turned back to see the panda bow to him as he began to head through the trees. As he entered the cover of the trees, the sound of the flute could be heard making its way through the wind, forcing Oogway to stop and listen as he closed his eyes. It truly was a calming melody.

As Oogway stood there with his eyes closed, he felt the presence of another not far off to his left. "Thank you Master…" As Oogway opened his eyes to see Brycen leaning up against a tree, his back to it as the two stood there in silence listening to the melody. Oogway went back to listening to the music as he said "Do not thank me Brycen…though I am curious…how long do you plan on keeping the boy in the dark like this? He is beginning to get frustrated. He is right you know, he has done everything you have asked of him, and yet you have revealed nothing to him…when are you going to tell him about his-""-When I feel the time is right!" the Bear spat, silencing the turtle who merely eyed him, as the two listened to the sound of the music hanging in the air. After a moment of silence Brycen said in a far off voice "It's his mother's Lullaby you know…When I first heard him play it on that flute…I couldn't believe he actually remembered it…and he doesn't even know how he knows it…"

Oogway then said as the song began to come to a close "Sometimes…our hearts are able to remember things that our minds wish to keep buried…even for those so young…" as Oogway looked back to the panda who had finally stopped playing the flute and was now merely sitting there on the log, looking out at the water. "You need to tell him Brycen…I'm sure the boy is ready to know the truth…" and with that Oogway began walking up the path, leaving Brycen alone as he watched his student from the cover of the trees. Brycen watched the panda for a long while before he mumbled to himself "But am I ready for what happens once I do Master…?" As the Black Bear turned and made his way over to the Dojo…

**That Night on the Ship heading towards the Mountain Village…**

It was the night before they were to dock at the base of the Northern Mountains and Tigress was lying on her cot as the boat rocked back in forth. The Tiger was in a deep sleep, dreaming of her Panda friend, a slight smile on her face.

**Tigress's Dreamscape…**

Tigress was walking through the streets of a village she was unfamiliar with, as she spotted a familiar black and white figure up ahead wearing blue pants and his black tunic. Surprised to see him Tigress called out to her friend "_Po_!?" The Panda turned around and smiled at her, as Tigress ran towards him almost tackling the panda. As she jumped up into his arms as the panda swung her around shouting "_Tigress! I can't believe it! You're actually here_!" as the Panda set his friend down and Tigress saw he was wearing his amulet she had given him, as the Panda looked down at it he smiled saying "_I told you I'd never take it off_!" Tigress looked up into the panda's eyes as they sparkled in the sunlight. How she could get lost in those eyes forever…"_**Wait a minute…this is Po…why am I thinking about stuff like getting lost in his eyes**_?" Tigress thought to herself as she brought herself back from her thoughts. "_Po, what are you even doing here? I thought you were helping your aunt_?" Po smiled at her and again Tigress was melting as he said "_Well Tigress, you see I_-" But Po was cut off as a loud scream was heard from behind Tigress.

As the two looked behind Tigress, they saw a number of Bandits running towards them as Tigress took a fighting stance. "_Po! Stay behind me!_" But before the bandits could reach them Po grabbed her by the arm and pulled her as he began to run, shouting behind him _"Come on! We got to get out of here!_" as the Two began to run down the street. For whatever reason, Tigress didn't argue with the Panda as the two began to run through the Village. Tigress was wondering how Po knew his way around so well when they came upon an old, three story store house. Po opened the door and dragged Tigress inside. He then led Tigress up the stairs and to the far corner of the building, as the two were panting for breath, Tigress finally asked "_Po, who were those guys_?" Po just shook his head no saying "_I don't know…But Tigress there's something I got to tell you_." as Tigress looked forward she saw Po was now serious as he was trying to say something. "_Tigress…all summer long I've missed you like crazy…I wanted to tell you this in my letters…but I just couldn't bring myself to do it…but now that you're here…Tigress._.." Po stopped then as Tigress was staring into his eyes again "_Yes Po_?" Tigress urged as her heart began to beat faster. Po swallowed a lump in his throat as he continued "_Tigress…I think…I think I…_"

But at that precise moment the door burst open and the Bandits stormed the room. Tigress whirled and was trying to fight them off, when she watched a giant gorilla pick the Panda up, who was trying his best to fight back, as the gorilla started to beat on him. Tigress watched on in horror while she roared at the ape "_LET HIM GO_!" as the Bandit looked over at her with a sick grin as he said in a devilish tone "_As you wish_." And before it even happened Tigress's eyes widened in pure horror, as she cried out "_NO, STOP, DON'T DO IT!_" As the Gorilla threw the panda through the window as the Po was screaming "_TIGRESS!_" while Tigress screamed tears streaming her face "_PO!_" And then she couldn't hear his voice anymore as she could only imagine seeing his body landing on the ground…broken.

Tigress then roared "_YOU MONSTERS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL_!" as she began tearing into her captors as they began to swarm her once again. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the opposite end of the room as a new figure emerged from another window and began making his way over to Tigress. Tigress almost didn't notice him until he kept a bandit from stabbing her in the back with a sword as Tigress whirled around to see a Jade Dragon staring back at her, on the back of a red hooded tunic, as Tigress immediately recognized who it was. "You!" Tigress shouted as the two began fighting off the bandits together "_Come on Whiskers! We got to get out of here!_" the Dragon Warrior called out as he turned to face her, his Jade eyes filled with concern "_**His eyes…They're just like… Po's**_…" Tigress thought to herself, her heart breaking as she thought of the panda, while she roared "_NOT UNTIL THEY PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO PO_!" as Tigress began to tear into the bandits once again. Tigress was seeing red as she began tearing into the bandits one by one while the Dragon Warrior kept the remaining bandits away from her. "_Whiskers! Killing them won't bring him back! We have to go before_-" but at that moment, one of the Bandits had made his way over to a hanging glass lantern and threw it to the ground, setting the building on fire.

The smoke was what got to her first as Tigress began coughing like crazy. Soon she wasn't able to see anything as the Bandits fled the building. She coughed again as she called out " *_**Cough**_* *_**Cough**_* _Dragon Warrior! Where are you!?_ *_**Cough**_* "_Over here_!" As Tigress turned to see the Dragon Warrior getting to his feet. But as he stood up, Tigress heard a noise from above, as one of the beams above the Dragon Warrior began to crack as her eyes widened again, "_Look out_!" Tigress cried. But too late. The burning beam fell on top of the Dragon Warrior burying him in a heap of burning wood as Tigress listened to him scream in complete agony until she heard his voice no more. The Dragon Warrior was dead.

Tigress was trying to find a way out. She wanted to go back for him…but she knew it would be pointless, as she remembered those Jade Green eyes again bringing a tear to her face. The flames were all around her as she searched for a way out. There was another _**Crack**_ sound from above, as Tigress looked up to the ceiling again her arm covering her face trying to keep the smoke away from her mouth. she watched as another beam began to break above her, and just before it broke completely, over from where the Dragon Warrior had fallen, a Jade Dragon shot out from the debris as it race towards her it's mouth open and for a brief moment, Tigress saw its eyes were also Jade, as she brought up her arms in defense as she shielded herself, screaming as it neared her "_NOOOO_!" And then there was only Darkness…

**Back on the Ship…**

Tigress awoke with a start as she bolted upright from the cot, her arms still out in front of her as she scanned the room, her heart racing like she just ran the obstacle course five times straight. Once she realized where she was she began to relax. "Just a dream…" Tigress mumbled to herself as she looked over at Monkey who was rolling over in his sleep, mumbling something about almond cookies of all things. Tigress swung her legs over her cot and immediately began combing through her pack, as she pulled out her Po action figure. As she looked at it however her face was showing nothing but worry…and confusion…" Why did she dream such intense feelings for Po? Sure he was her best friend and she knew she was his…but still…she remembered when she stared into the panda's eyes in her dream, how she felt herself getting lost in them so quickly…"_Those eyes_…" She thought to herself. That got her attention, as she remembered the Dragon Warrior's eyes as well. "_Wait…DO they have the same colored eyes_?" Tigress wondered to herself. To be honest, it had been so long since she had last seen the Dragon Warrior, that she wasn't certain. Was that just a figment of her imagination giving the Dragon Warrior Po's eyes? And then that Dragon…what was that about? She wished Viper was there right then, so she could talk to someone about this…aside from Po, Viper was the only one Tigress felt comfortable talking about stuff like this to. She probably wouldn't even bring it up to Master Shifu unless she felt there was no other choice.

With a heavy sigh, Tigress placed the action figure back inside her pack and began to make her way up above deck. The sun was rising now as she emerged from below, and immediately Tigress stretched her arms and legs. She then climbed up to the captains wheel where she saw the pig steering the ship "Good Morning Master Tigress, something I can help you with?" the captain asked as Tigress nodded her head. "Actually I was wondering if we were on schedule for reaching the Mountains base?" The Pig nodded his head yes as he said "we sure are Master Tigress, we should be arriving at the docks just past midday, from there it's just a four, maybe five hour walk to the Village if that. We are right on schedule." Tigress nodded and thanked the captain as she returned to the main deck. She was wide awake now as she began to practice the forms of her Tiger style as the Sun continued to rise up over the horizon…

* * *

**Brycen really doesn't want to tell Po what's up and Po is getting frustrated. Monkey and Tigress are nearing their destination and Tigress is having strange feeling towards the panda, and she still isn't even realizing why. Next time the Masters reach the Village! So be sure tot check back!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. A Reunion Sort Of

**Chapter 12 is up! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I hope you guys like the next chapter, so enjoy**!

**Chapter 12**

**Reunion…Sort of…**

Tigress was out in front as she led the Group of guards up the mountain path with Monkey just behind her. The Captain had said that it would be no more than five hours to walk the distance between the docks and the mountain village. But what he never counted on was them having to stop every hour for 15 minutes for the rhinos to take a break. They weren't used to this mountain terrain and it was wearing on them greatly which only annoyed the tiger. If it was only her and Monkey, they could have made it to the village in three hours at the most. But thanks to these guys it was taking them more than six hours just to make it to the village.

As the sun was now beginning to set, the group had finally made it to the village gates where they were greeted by Master Ming herself, as she stood at the gates her arms crossed as she watched them approach. Once the travelers approached her Ming bowed as she greeted them "Master Tigress, Master Monkey, it is good to see you both once again. Thank you for coming so quickly." Tigress and Monkey both bowed as Tigress greeted her "Master Ming…Apologies for the delay…we'd have been here sooner but there were…complications." as Tigress looked behind her to the group of Rhinos who all merely stared ahead. They knew they were the reason for the delay, but they dared not say anything to Master Tigress. She may still be a teenager, but she was a Kung Fu Master, therefore, when their Captain wasn't around, as the leader of the Furious Five and prized pupil to Master Shifu, she was in charge...

Monkey then stepped forward saying "Nice to see you again Ming, maybe after we deal with these bandits you can show me around your town here? Maybe even grab a bite?" as Monkey raised his eyebrows slightly. Ming smiled as she nodded "Perhaps…for now…allow me to take you to a place your comrades can rest and get a nice meal. I have arranged for you all to have rooms at the Inn. The guards will have to share two of them and the Masters will also be sharing a room. I am sorry but the other rooms were already occupied, but at least everyone will have a bed to sleep on." Ming finished with a small smile towards the guards who all nodded their heads in thanks while Tigress merely said "That is more than enough Ming, thank you." Ming bowed again as she began to lead the travelers to the village inn. "This way…" Ming called as they made their way through the village streets.

As they walked Monkey and Tigress both noticed the old house up on the Cliff side, high above the village. Monkey was the one to ask. "Say Ming? Who lives up in that house up there on the cliffs overlooking the village?" Ming was silent for a long moment. According to Po, these two were two of his closest friends, and Tigress was his best friend, but she gave Master Brycen her word as a Master, that she would reveal nothing about her knowledge of the Panda in anyway shape or form regarding his presence in the village to anyone at all. So she decided to say. "That house has belonged to a family for six generations now. The current members of the family merely use it as a vacation home now for during the summer. They are very nice people, but mostly keep to themselves." Tigress commented "It looks like the view up there would be breathtaking to say the least. It would be nice to see it at least once before we leave." Ming merely shook her head no saying "Unfortunately the owner does not care for visitors…I am sorry to disappoint you." as the Leopard continued walking down the street leading the party to the inn.

Once Ming brought them to the inn she turned and allowed the guards to enter before looking at the other Masters. Tigress then said "I'd like to discuss a plan of action for how we are to deal with these bandits of yours as soon as possible." Monkey sighed a bit, he was clearly hoping to get a quick meal in and maybe spend some time with Ming before they got down to business. Ming shook her head no saying "Please, get yourselves something to eat, afterwards feel free to explore the village and tonight we can discuss a plan once my associate arrives." Monkey raised an eyebrow "Associate? We were told you were by yourself up here." Tigress was also confused as she eyed Ming suspiciously. Ming then explained. "After I sent word for help, I still hadn't received word yet that you were coming, when this person showed up and started to help out. He's watched my back on a couple of occasions and I honestly will accept as much help as I can get. It was also thanks to his help, that I was able to learn the location of the Bandits hideout. He's to be meeting me above the inn tonight on the roof. Once he arrives we can form a plan and stop these bandits once and for all."

Tigress then asked "This associate of yours…can we trust them?" Ming then looked at Tigress in the eye saying "He has had my back on multiple occasions and may have very well saved my life recently…I have also given my word to vouch for him if he agrees to follow my orders, so yes I believe we can all trust him." Monkey shrugged his shoulders, "Good enough for me, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat, you coming Tigress?" as the primate looked over at her. Tigress shook her head no saying "No, I'm going to go take a look around the village, get a good feel for the layout. I'll meet you back here later." She said, as Tigress leaped up onto a nearby roof as she began to run the perimeter of the village. Monkey just rolled his eyes saying "Always all business…Guess that's why Shifu leaves her in charge." As Monkey turned to Ming and asked "So, how about that meal?" Ming just smiled as she led Monkey inside the inn.

As Tigress was running along the rooftops she was taking in every single detail of the village below her, every street, every alley, the locations of all the shops and vendors, and memorizing the locations of the most iconic buildings. After about three laps around the village, Tigress felt she could walk it's streets while blindfolded as she kept gazing up at the house on the cliffs, when she noticed a lone figure walking up to the house. Tigress was too far away to make out any details for sure but the figure looked like he was watching the village as they sat down near the cliffs edge. After a moment, another figure emerged from the house, this one significantly larger as they ushered the shorter one inside. Slowly the first figure turned and entered the house and Tigress was left staring at the house again. "**Hmph**…" Tigress huffed as she continued finishing her rounds before running back to the inn.

**On the Mountain top with Po…**

Po had finished his dinner and was beginning to clean up his plate when Hua asked "Did you get enough to eat dear?" Po just gave her a smile as he nodded his head saying "Yes mam, thank you for the meal." as Po made his way outside onto the porch. Hua turned to look at Brycen who hadn't said a word all through dinner. "Brycen what's wrong?" But Brycen merely shook his head as he continued picking away at his noodles. Jing was in the boy's room and it was just the two adults in the kitchen. After a moment Hua tried again "You want to tell me now, or should I ask Po?" She said folding her arms, finally getting her husband's attention. "Brycen, the two of you have hardly said anything all night, now what's wrong?" Brycen sighed as he checked to see if Jing's door was closed. After a moment he said "Oogway stopped by today…and I overheard him talking with Po…"

Hua then encouraged her husband to continue, "And?" Brycen sighed as he said "The boy is getting frustrated with me…and to be honest…he has every right to be…" Hua then asked "What do you mean?" Brycen then gave her an odd look as he said "You know there are certain things that as a Master I cannot discuss…But…without revealing any details…Let's just say I've asked a bit too much of Po without giving him anything in return…" Hua then said "Well it sounds to me that there is an easy solution." Brycen shook his head no saying "If only that were true…the problem is Hua…If I tell Po what he wants to know…then I have to tell the boy everything…all of it…and I just don't know how he will react…or how it could possibly change him…"

Hua then sighed as she said "You're talking about his past…aren't you?" Brycen whirled his head around asking "How on earth did you know that?" Hua sighed again as she said "I don't have any details, really… but I overheard you and Master Oogway talking a couple of times...I swear dear, I wasn't snooping." She said as she held his paw. "Is it that bad?" She asked after there was a long silence Brycen turned to her and nodded his head "That…and I'm afraid that if I tell him…not only will it change him…but that he could never trust in me again…" Hua squeezed his paw as she said "Brycen… I'm sure Po would understand if you explained that to him… he's a good person, with a kind heart…I truly believe he'd understand." Brycen was silent for a long while before he said "You know…I am so not looking forward to the day Jing becomes a teenager…cause this is just too hard." as the two enjoyed a quiet chuckle. After another moment Hua said "Brycen…Po cares for and respects you, and I'm sure he's even so much as grateful to you…but dear…the boy has been nothing but a loyal student to you…you need to give him something…if nothing else…your reasons for hesitating…otherwise your fears may very well come true." Brycen was silent again as he thought of Hua's words to him. After a while he nodded his head "I know…" as the two just sat there for a while longer.

Meanwhile Po was out sitting on the porch as he watched the sun setting into the west, his mind whirling around what tonight would bring when he heard the door sliding open behind him. Po turned to see Brycen now leaning up against the post as he crossed his arms while he looked out over the village "You know? When I was growing up out here…I used to sit over on that cliffs edge like you do a lot and just watch the village in the evenings." Po was silent for a moment but he then said "You know…I always wondered what you were like as a kid…" Brycen chuckled a bit as he said "Boy, if my mother was here, she'd say I was the Devil's child for sure." Po raised an eyebrow as he turned his head and asked "Really? You!?" Brycen nodded his head as he said "Whenever I wasn't training with my father I was always causing her trouble as a cub. Tracking mud through the house, tearing the rice paper walls, I'd even pull a few pranks here and there just to watch her reaction." As Brycen smiled at himself, he remembered one instance in particular, when he hid his mother's cooking apron on the roof. "But you're so…not like that now." Po said as Brycen sat down next to him and chuckled "heh heh, you can thank my father for that. Once I turned twelve Every time I pulled a prank on my mother I had to run the mountain Path….12 times…" Po's jaw dropped "T-Twelve times!?" Brycen nodded "Yup…once for every year old I was…between my father and Master Oogway…I straightened out REAL quick." as Po smiled a bit and the two sat in silence.

Brycen sighed then as he spoke "I overheard you and Oogway today…" If Po was surprised he didn't show it, as he continued to gaze out over the cliffs. Brycen continued "You have every right to be frustrated Po…But I do have my-" "-You said you would be honest with me…" Po interrupted as he looked over at Brycen. "You said you would be completely honest with me…" Brycen nodded his head as Po continued "So…since you're going to be honest with me…Why won't you tell me why I'm here…Why I've left my life to come up here and train with you just because you pretty much said so…Why am I the one who has to learn all this Kung Fu, and prepare for a destiny that no one is willing to even tell me about? Why I have to hide away and can't even walk down to the village without changing my appearance or wearing large cloaks? And what are you trying to protect me from?" Po never once raised his voice, but he might as well have. Brycen sighed as he sat there in thought for a moment. After a while he was about to say something when Po got up to his feet and said "You know what? Just forget it…I'm going to bed…Goodnight Master." As Po got up and went into the house, leaving a bewildered Brycen on the porch as he said to himself "So no more Coach… huh boy? ***Sigh***" As Brycen remained on the porch as the sun had now set completely. "_Mother… I am so sorry for the Hell I put you through_…"

Two Hours later, Po was lying on his bedroll listening to Jing snore as he concentrated his hearing on the other room. Brycen and Hua had gone to bed an hour ago and Po was making sure they were both asleep before he snuck out to meet up with Ming and the other Masters. Finally he heard the two snoring and Po climbed out from the covers as he grabbed his Dragon tunic. Without even realizing that he tore a small piece of the fabric off on a loose splinter from the bottom of the tunic, as he stuffed his pack and clothes under his blankets. He then quietly snuck out of the house and made his way down to the Village.

In less than an hour, Po had made it down to the village and began making his way over to the Inn. He was hoping Ming wouldn't be mad at him for being late, but it seemed to take Brycen longer to fall asleep tonight. Probably because of what Po had said to him. "_Whatever… I can't worry about that now. Gotta focus_." Po thought to himself as he saw the village inn coming into view. About two rooftops away though, Po stopped dead in his tracks as he looked ahead at the Inn rooftop to see three figures with their backs to him. One was Ming, but the two next to her were two of the last people Po was expecting to run into, as Po ducked behind a chimney "_Monkey!? Tigress!? What the heck are they doing here_!?" Po asked himself as he tried to think of what he should do next.

He Looked around the chimney and saw Tigress leaning against the building now looking straight ahead. Po wanted nothing more than to rush up and give her a big bear hug. He had missed Tigress so much that summer, and it was taking every ounce of self-control not to call out to his best friend right then. But he wasn't Po right now…he was the Dragon Warrior, and she thought he was in a completely different location. How was he supposed to explain his presence in the village? Plus, he had literally no idea how she was going to react to seeing the Dragon Warrior all the way out here in the Mountains. Suddenly there was a loud "**clank" **as a shingle wedged loose from under his weight and rolled off the edge of the roof "Crap." Po mumbled, as he knew Tigress was going to hear that.

**On top of the Inn…mere moments before**

Tigress, Monkey, and Ming were all standing on the rooftop waiting for Ming's "Associate" and Tigress was getting frustrated "For crying out loud Ming, I thought you said this guy was coming." Ming just stared ahead saying "Patients Master Tigress…He will be here, he gave me his word." At that Moment Tigress had walked over to the edge of the building and leaned up against the wall, as she began thinking to herself. "_This is stupid…We could have already formed a plan by now and be on our way to the bandits hideout. Instead we're stuck waiting for some idiot who doesn't even have the decency to show up on time. Ming said we can trust him, but I'm starting to have my doubts._"

At that moment Tigress's ear twitched and she spun on her feet. She could have sworn she heard something just now. Her ears up and focused, she then heard a barely audible mumble off to her right. "Crap." Immediately Tigress sprung in the direction of the voice as Monkey called after her "Tigress!?" Ming also whirled around and shouted at her, "Tigress wait!" But Tigress didn't listen to either of them. They weren't alone up here above the village.

As Tigress neared a chimney she vaulted over it and looked down to see a large figure hiding behind it in a red hood, his head bent forward. "_No way_…" Tigress thought to herself as she landed and spun back on her feet as she entered a fighting stance "YOU!?" Tigress roared as the figure stood up, his back to the chimney, and Tigress could just make out the color of his eyes through the Moonlight…they were Jade Green…just like in her dream. The Dragon Warrior then spoke "H-Hey there Whiskers…fancy meeting you all the way out here…heh heh" Tigress growled at the Dragon Warrior, as she delivered a fierce spin kick aimed right for his head. To her surprise, the Dragon Warrior ducked and rolled out from under her; as her foot smashed the top of the chimney clean off, as he rolled out into a crouch shouting "Hey! I thought we were past all this!?" Tigress the spat "What the heck do you think you're doing here!? Where did you go!? Have you been up here in these mountains this whole time!?" The Dragon Warrior shook his head no saying "No, it's not like that! Just listen to me." But Tigress lunged at the Dragon Warrior again, and the two began to fight.

Ming and Monkey showed up then and Monkey was utterly shocked "Is that the Dragon Warrior!? What the heck is he doing here!?" Tigress was delivering strike after strike at the Dragon Warrior while he merely blocked and knocked her attacks to the side. Ming then shouted "Master Tigress! Stand down, now!" Tigress eyed Ming like she was crazy but did as she said and leaped back as she eyed the Dragon Warrior suspiciously, while he held his fighting stance. Tigress's thoughts were racing. "_His stance…it's different than before_…_I don't recognize it_…_and his form…it's more focused…more precise…and he's definitely stronger than the last time we fought…just what the heck have you been up to Dragon Warrior_?" As Tigress turned to Ming asking "Do you have any idea who this red lunatic is?" The Dragon Warrior then spat "I'm right here you know, seriously I thought we were past the whole you hating my guts part." Tigress growled as Ming stepped forward "That's enough, both of you!...Dragon Warrior, you've kept us waiting…" The Dragon Warrior then lowered his stance saying "I'm sorry Ming, I got held up a bit…But I'm here now, and I'm ready to help." At this he looked over at Tigress as realization dawned on her and Monkey. "You have got to be kidding me!" Tigress spat as Monkey asked "You mean, he's the one we've been waiting for all this time?"

Ming then stepped forward gesturing to the Dragon Warrior who now stood behind her. "Masters Monkey and Tigress, I believe you are already familiar with my associate, The Dragon Warrior…" Tigress and Monkey exchanged looks while Tigress began to glare at the Dragon Warrior as she muttered once again "You have got to be kidding me." The Dragon Warrior then looked her in the eye saying "It's good to see you too..."

* * *

**Oh this can't be good. Will the group be able to work together to get through this mission? We'll see.  
**

**Make sure to review!**


	13. A Glimpse Of The PastTime To Move

**Chapter 13 is up and around. oh and to potigress4ever...Thanks for reading my story...and even though I was able to pull it off, it's hard enough to put these updates up daily...but I just can't do it with a deadline... It's just too much...too much X( Again, Not trying to be mean or sound like I'm mad cause I'm not. But it's not like I get paid to do this. Wouldn't that be awesome though!?  
**

**Enjoy the read!**

**Chapter 13**

**A Glimpse Of The Past/Time To Move**

The four warriors were standing on the rooftop as Monkey and Tigress were still trying to process the fact that they now had to work with the Dragon Warrior. Ming turned to look at him and asked "I thought you said you were on good terms with Master Tigress?" The Dragon Warrior just shrugged his shoulders saying "The last time we saw each other I thought we were…" as Tigress spat "Yes and then you dropped off the face of the earth for two months!" Ming wondered to herself about that, "_Two months? That's been the entire summer so far_…" Tigress then asked "So I Take it your shoulder healed up Just fine then!?" her eyes narrowed The Dragon Warrior then replied, his gaze never leaving Tigress "Yes…it did…" he then turned to Ming asking "Should we take them to the hideout now?"

Ming shook her head no saying "Not just yet, Tigress and Monkey brought a group of Rhino Guards with them, so we aren't going anywhere without them. Plus, I'd like to have a plan formed before we make our move tonight." Tigress then retorted "Which we could have done hours ago, but instead we've been waiting on YOU to show up." The Dragon Warrior's eyes narrowed as he said "You really don't want me to be here…do you?" Tigress remained silent as the Dragon Warrior continued. "Well that's your problem Whiskers, but I'm just gonna say this, it is nice to see you again, even if you tried to kick my head off my shoulders." as he pointed at the chimney behind her. Tigress's eyes showed brief surprise at that. She could tell he was being serious, but she quickly brushed it off and grumbled "Let's just get to work already. The sooner we take care of these bandits, the better." Monkey was watching Tigress a moment before he said "Well…If Ming says we can trust him… then I think we should…after all…he's never really given us a reason not to, has he Tigress?" Tigress remained silent her eyes never leaving the Dragon Warrior as Ming stepped forward saying. "Very well, now as Tigress said, let's get to work."

**On the Mountain top.**

Brycen was lying awake in his Bed with Hua snoring peacefully at his side his mind whirling around so many thoughts. One in particular, as he remembered the early morning he found the boy all those years ago shivering and crying in the woods, a small distance away from the still burning Panda village. It was over 15 years ago now, and Brycen was only 30 years old at the time, as he was rushing through the woods as fast as he could, his mind racing, "_**Gotta find them, they can't be dead…not them too…I promised him I'd find them…. I promised!**_" Brycen thought to himself, when he stopped dead in his tracks, his ears perked as he listened with so much focus. It was faint…but he could hear someone crying…a baby… "_I'd know that cry anywhere_." Brycen said as he rushed towards the sound, hope rising in his heart as he neared the top of a slope and his eyes widened.

There, lying in a radish crate crying his little heart out, laid a little panda cub that Brycen recognized at once "_Thank the Gods, you're okay_!" Brycen said as he rushed to the panda's side. As he lifted the panda cub out of the radish crate, he brought the cub close to him, under his cloak, trying to shield him from the wind as he mumbled "_It's alright, little one…you're safe now…I got you boy…you're safe…_" as the cub continued to cry, his Jade green eyes filled with tears, as it buried his head into Brycen's shirt, trying it's hardest to get warm. Brycen then heard a voice from behind him. "_Master Brycen! We found another…wait…is that_!?" Brycen turned to see Master Thundering Rhino rushing towards him carrying his massive cloud hammer, as the rhino saw the panda cub's head sticking out from Brycen's cloak. Brycen nodded his head yes saying "_Yes, I found him…he's alive! But he's freezing; I have to get him out of these woods and indoors fast_!"

As Brycen was about to leave, Rhino stopped him saying "_Brycen…I think we may have found the mother too…but we'll need you to make certain_…" Brycen was silent for a moment as he whispered "_No…not Xiu _…" as he unwillingly followed Rhino up the slope and about three hundred yards to the west, as they neared a group of antelope guards surrounding a body. Brycen saw the pool of blood at their feet and knew immediately that the woman was dead. Yet he prayed it wasn't Xiu. As he neared the guards he kept the cubs head facing his chest so the boy couldn't see. As he stepped around the guards, his stomach flipped a hundred times. "_No…Not you too…Not Xiu_…" He whispered as tears began to rim his eyes, but he fought them back as he turned and got the cub away from his now dead mother. As he passed Rhino he looked at him in the eyes and whispered. "_It's her…she's the boy's mother…and that means…that this boy…has just lost everything_…" Rhino looked at the boy with such sadness in his eyes as he nodded his head placing a hand on Brycen's shoulder, as Brycen looked at the panda cub that was now sleeping in his arms. He then began walking back to the Palace, whispering to the panda cub along the way, "_Don't worry little one…I got you…I promise...You're safe now…Brycen's got you_" as the younger Black Bear headed to the palace as fast as he could, carrying the last Panda cub in all of China close to his chest…and also…his now greatest responsibility yet…** "**_**I Promise…"**_

Brycen was brought back from his memories as Hua rolled up alongside him in her sleep as she continued to mumble softly. Brycen just smiled as he got up quietly and left the room. He was on his way to the kitchen for a cup of water when he stopped just outside the boy's room. After a moment Brycen slid the door open and looked inside. Jing was snoring peacefully while Po was a silent mass under the blankets, his head just poking out of from the far end of his bedroll. Brycen saw Jing had once again kicked his blankets off him so the Black bear pulled them up over him and tucked the cub in. not once did Jing wake. Brycen then noticed something. Po always snored when he slept… as Brycen turned to look at the panda he whispered "Boy…are you still awake?" There was no response. As Brycen went to nudge the panda he was surprised when he didn't feel a body through the covers…instead his hand pushed down through. As Brycen's eyes immediately shot open, he took the blanket and threw it away, revealing not his student, but a pack with several clothes bundled around it.

Po was gone! Immediately thoughts of the boy being kidnapped by Shen's spies rushed him "_Was I not careful enough!? Had they always known where we were!? Got to find Oogway, fast!_" as Brycen whirled around and was about to wake up Hua, when a creaking noise caught his attention. As Brycen turned he saw his foot hand pried loose a floor board. "Now that's definitely new…"Brycen murmured to himself, as he lifted the loose floor board. He saw that nothing was inside it and was about to put it back when something red caught his eye. Brycen picked it up and examined the piece of red cloth and he immediately knew what it was from "_No…He didn't…He wouldn't_…" But the more Brycen thought about it…the more he realized what Po had done... He had brought along his Dragon Warrior Tunic…and was more than likely running around the Village at the very moment. "_Dammit Boy_!" The bear screamed in his head, as Brycen immediately left the room and went to the kitchen. He wrote a note to Hua saying he was out looking for Po and grabbed his blue shirt, and cloak as he began racing out of the house and down the mountain path. Brycen knew that there were bandits in the village and if Po was out there, there was a chance he could get killed. Granted the boy was capable of handling himself for the most part, but that still didn't keep Brycen from worrying. "I swear when I find that kid, I'm gonna make him train in that Dojo for the next 24 hours non-stop!" Brycen grumbled as he made his way to the village.

**On the edge of the Village across the street from the Bandit Hideout….**

Po, Tigress, and Ming were perched on a rooftop just across the street from the bandit hideout as they waited for Monkey to report back. Ming had sent Monkey to investigate the property to see if there were any guards hanging around outside, and to check for any access points to the building besides the front door. The Guards were all stationed around the building waiting for the Bandits to come rushing out. The plan was for the four warriors to storm the storehouse and take on the bandits, and with any luck, scare as many of the bandits out of the building as possible straight into the guards. Which between Tigress and Ming, Po thought that would be plenty easy enough. Considering Tigress dang near terrified him when she was angry. Granted most of the time lately that was directed at him, but still… Between her and Ming, and their claws…it definitely shouldn't be too hard.

Po looked over at Tigress who had kept avoiding his gaze. Despite her not being too happy about working with the Dragon Warrior, Po was still thrilled that she was once again standing next to him, even if he couldn't say it. As Po looked at Tigress, he couldn't help but admire the way the Moon was shining down on her, revealing her orange fur and black stripes as her amber eyes glowed in the moon light. "_Dang…she looks even more beautiful than the last time I saw her…wait…What_!?" as Po absent mindedly shook his head. What was he thinking!? This was Tigress! His Best friend…Sure she had given him a kiss when he defeated that Punk Tai Lung at school, but that was because of what Tai Lung said about her. And then there was the time she kissed him goodbye the night before he left for the mountains…now that…he couldn't explain…but he had to admit, he did like it…a lot. As he began to blush at the memory he was thankful his hood covered his face in shadow, when he heard Tigress asking "Something wrong Dragon Warrior?" Po merely shook his head no saying "Fine…just ready to get going is all…" as Tigress nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly Monkey was on the rooftop with them as Ming asked "Well? What are our options?" Monkey stepped forward saying "Well the way I see it we have two options for getting inside, either by the front door or the rooftop." Ming then asked "Any idea how many we're up against?" Monkey shrugged saying "From what I could see, at least two dozen…possibly more…"Ming nodded her head saying "Alright, Dragon Warrior, you and I will barge through the front door; They know we're already in the village so they won't be too surprised if they see us first. Monkey, Tigress, While we have their attention, you two will enter through the rooftop. They won't be expecting the two of you, so you should be able to get the drop on them." Monkey and Tigress each nodded their heads in agreement. Ming then said "I'm going to relay our plan to the guards, we move out in five minutes." Everyone nodded in agreement and soon Ming was gone.

Monkey then said "Can't believe I get to fight alongside the Dragon Warrior, Mantis is so gonna be jealous. He won't say it but I think he's a pretty big fan of yours." Po just looked away saying "Fan!? Please…I don't have those, never have, never will." Tigress had to admit, that impressed her. A lot of guys would love that kind of attention, but here this guy was saying he didn't want it. "_Little late now though_." She thought remembering the time she let him defeat her in the Tournament because he was fighting with a seriously hurt shoulder wound from the night before. That fight made the Dragon Warrior quite the topic of conversation in the Valley of Peace, especially at Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"Whiskers?" Tigress snapped her head around asking "What?" The Dragon Warrior was looking at her, his jade green eyes slightly concerned "I said, be careful in there tonight…" Tigress blushed slightly as she muttered "Yeah…you too…" Monkey then jumped in "No worries, we do this kind of thing all the time!" The Dragon Warrior nodded his head as he said "Right…well…better get into position…See you both inside…good luck." As the Dragon Warrior turned and began heading down to the main street below, all the while Tigress watched the jade Dragon on his back, as she remembered her dream the night before, as the Jade eyed Dragon lunged at her. "_What does it mean_?" Tigress wondered as Monkey said next to her "I don't see why you don't like him, he seems alright to me." Tigress just scoffed as she said "Just be quiet and get ready, we move in 2 minutes." Monkey nodded his head saying "Yes mam." as the Two prepared themselves for the mission.

* * *

**Brycen is on his way and Po and the others are about to bust the hideout...can they pull it off without something going wrong? Well we'll just see...Thanks for reading and remember... **  
**REVIEW...Seriously Don't forget! lols  
**


	14. And Go!

**Just finished Chapter 14! YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! WOOOHOOOO!...I'm sorry...I am just having a REALLY good day! You ever wake up one day and just feel, "This is gonna be a good day..." And then it actually is!? Yup that's me right now! Enjoy the chapter folks!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**And….GO!**

Po and Ming were positioned just outside the door to the storehouse as they watched Monkey and Tigress make their way onto the roof. There were no bandits outside so as long as they stayed out of the line of sight from the windows they were fine. Ming looked back to where the guards were as they all gave her curt nods indicating that they were in position and ready to go. She then turned her attention to the Dragon Warrior next to her, who had his back to the wall of the building as she asked "You ready?" The Dragon warrior nodded his head saying "Just say the word…" as Ming mentally counted down the remaining five seconds in her time limit as she cried out "Go!" as the Dragon Warrior whirled around and with a powerful kick he busted the door clean off its hinges as the two rushed inside the building. Each entering a fighting stance of their own, with Ming shouting "Nobody move!"

The room was filled with Bandits, mostly Boars and Crocs with a few Warthogs here and there, all huddled around one bandit in particular, a Boar Bandit, like they were just discussing something, when a Croc from the back shouted "It's the Dragon Warrior and that Master Ming!" while another asked "What are they doing here!? How did they find us!?" the lead Bandit then hollered out over the rest "You idiots! It doesn't matter how they found us! Just get them, quick! Once they're gone, taking over this village is pretty much guaranteed!" Ming then shouted to the bandit "Not gonna happen scumbag!" The bandits then all laughed. "You might be a Kung Fu Master leopard, and you may have the Dragon Warrior as backup, but you two have no chance at taking all of us alone!" Just then about a dozen bandits came into view from up above all leaning over the railing looking down at the two warriors, Ming took a quick head count, and there were nearly thirty bandits in total. She was beginning to feel uneasy when the Dragon Warrior roared next to her. "And just what makes you think WE'RE alone?"

The Bandit looked at the Dragon Warrior slightly confused when a loud roar was heard from above. "AAAAHHHHH!" they heard as Po cracked a smile. One of the bandits in front of them asked "Is it that other leopard!? That Master Kai fellow? I thought he was gone!" Po then chuckled "You wish it were buddy…" another scream was heard from above "It's a Tiger!" followed by "That's not a Tiger! That's Master Tigress from the Jade Palace! And she's got Master Monkey with her too!" another Bandit was screaming as the sounds of a struggle were now being heard, with Monkey laughing slightly. Po and Ming both smiled as the Bandit turned on the two warriors in front of him. "Don't just stand there you idiots, Take them!" and with that the Bandits charged the Dragon Warrior and Ming, while Po shouted "Let's go!" and the two began to get to work.

Tigress and Monkey had already taken down four of the twelve bandits on the second floor as they continued plowing through the boars and crocs showing no signs of easing up. Tigress continued to evade sword and spear strikes while Monkey was literally jumping from bandit to bandit as he delivered kick after kick, stunning the bandits while Tigress would finish them off with powerful punches. As they were thinning out the bandits on the second floor, more came rushing up the stairs while Monkey shouted "And here I was starting to get bored." Tigress growled at him "Focus Monkey, we need to-" But at that moment Tigress brought her arms up to defend against a Boar with a large hammer as he slammed her with it, sending her flying through the railing and down to the floor below them.

Po looked up to see Tigress sailing through the railing and acted on instinct. He happened to be rather close, so he jumped off the nearby wall and soared at Tigress in a dive as he caught her in mid-air, Po flipped and landed on his feet as he held Tigress in his arms. "You okay?" He asked worriedly as Tigress was merely staring at him for a brief moment "_How did he move so fast? This is like a completely different Dragon Warrior than before…_" as the Red Warrior set her down "Fine…just fine…" Just then Ming shouted "Look out!" Po and Tigress whirled around to see a Boar bandit aiming a cross bow at Tigress, and without thinking Po shoved Tigress out of the way as the bolt was fired at them. Time slowed as the bolt soared in the air at the Dragon Warrior, Tigress was flying back from his shove, and Ming was watching in horror as the bolt soared towards the Dragon Warrior, But he never backed down, instead Ming's eyes widened as he brought his paw forward, spreading his fingers wide. "_No way_…" Ming thought as she watched the Dragon Warrior.

Po focused as he watched the bolt soaring right at him. His Master's words echoing in his mind. "_You need to picture the path of the blade with your mind's eye, know where it goes before it gets to that point and grip the blade with your fingers. Use its momentum as your own and fire it straight back._" Po pictured the path of the bolt as he saw it flying between his fingers before it happened and he began to close his fingers around the shaft of the bolt. Ming watched wide eyed and so did Tigress, as the Dragon Warrior Brought the bolt around in a twirl, and fired the bolt straight back at the Boar, as it was sent flying straight clean through the boars shoulder as he cried out in pain, "GYYYAAAHHH!?" as the Boar fell back and Po re-entered his stance.

Tigress was dumbfounded. "_What a technique…he managed to redirect the bolt right back at the Bandit and with even more force…I've never seen anything like it_!" As Tigress got to her feet and began fighting a nearby bandit her eyes constantly darting back to the Dragon Warrior. "_Just who is this guy_!?" Ming was stunned, she almost never saw a croc coming at her with an axe swinging down at her, but she managed to get out of the way just in time and subdue him. "_There's no doubt about it…that was the Razor Rebound Technique…But how did the Dragon Warrior pull it off…Only Po and Brycen know it_..._Unless_…!" as Ming began to remember several things. She flashed back to several moments just then. The first time she met the Dragon Warrior, "_**What, Whiskers? No, things are alright between us at the moment**__" _Then to the first day she met Po, Po was sitting on the porch saying while holding his amulet "_**My best friend Tigress gave it to me the night before I left home to come here with Coach**_**." "**_**Yup she's my Best Friend**_." Ming then remembered the other night with the Dragon Warrior. Ming had asked "_**What made you come back**_**?**" The Dragon Warrior replied, "_**I never left**_…" Ming then remembered she had asked him, "_**Why do you do this**_**?**" And the Dragon Warrior answered "_**To be completely honest…it was a total accident…but…it later became something more… The first time was an accident but after that…I kept this up so that I could help out a friend…But if that friend found out who was really under this hood…well…I don't know what would happen**_."

Ming thought about it for a second and the more she thought about it the more it made sense. "_I don't believe it…But it's the only thing that makes sense…Po…Po, is the Dragon Warrior_!" Ming thought to herself as she watched him deliver a powerful spin kick landing in his fighting stance. "_The stance…the technique…that style…it's Bear Style! How did I not recognize it before!? I should have noticed it immediately; after all, I've been sparring with him all this time now! And there's no way it's Brycen under that hood, he's much too small for it to be him…The Dragon Warrior has been missing from the Valley of peace all summer. The same amount of time Po has been here in the mountains…Po is the only one who makes sense…but if he's here…Is Brycen aware of it?...Oh gods…Po snuck out…there is no way Brycen would let Po out here doing this…If Brycen shows up no doubt I'm gonna get hell for letting him near here…even if I say I didn't know who he was."_

Suddenly there was a loud cry up above. "Um…guys…I could use a hand up here!" Monkey shouted as he was surrounded by about five boar bandits. The Dragon Warrior turned to Tigress as he yelled "Whiskers get me up there!" Tigress scoffed, "Seriously, are you ever going to quite calling me that!?" as she grabbed the Dragon Warrior's arm and swung him around as she sent him flying up above onto the next level. As Po reached the top he landed on the railing and leaped over to Monkey as he delivered a powerful Body Slam on about three of the boars as he spun on his back kicking the remaining two in the face. "_Just like old times_…" Po thought to himself, remembering his wrestling days at the Academy. As he stood up, Monkey said "Wow, thanks…" The Dragon Warrior just nodded his head saying "No problem, I got things up here, go help the others." And with that Monkey mad his way over to the railing and was about to jump down onto the bandits down stairs when Po saw a Croc aiming a cross bow at Monkey. Po rushed the bandit and with a powerful kick, he managed to knock the crossbow away just far enough away so that the bolt missed Monkey by several inches, but what Po didn't count on was the bolt to get fired straight at a hanging glass lantern down below

The bolt pierced the lantern and the lantern shattered immediately setting the building on fire. Smoke was beginning to obscure everyone's vision. Po cursed under his breath as he knocked the Bandit out and threw him down the stairs, as he watched the fire beginning to eat its way around the building. Po tried to get out of there, but he found that his legs weren't quite working right at the he continued to stare into the growing flames. "Oh no..." Po whispered "Not now…" as the screams from his nightmares rushed him in no time flat...

Tigress heard one of the bandits cry out "That's it! I'm out of here!" and with that the remaining bandits began to run out of the building. Ming shouted "We need to get these lowlifes out of here, they may be scum but they can serve for their crimes in a cell not under a burnt down Storehouse." Quickly, the three masters began hauling the unconscious bandits out of the building. Once they were outside Tigress noticed several of the bandits now tied up and sitting in a group as some more of the rhinos were struggling with the remaining bandits not yet subdued. Tigress shouted at Monkey "Help them!" Monkey then raced over to the guards lending a hand. Tigress whirled around and saw that the bottom half of the building was blazing now, as the flames began to climb up the building.

To her left Tigress heard Ming ask "Oh no….where is he!?" Tigress looked over at Ming and was surprised to see her…scared? "What do you mean?" Tigress asked as Ming looked at her saying "The Dragon Warrior…Where is the Dragon warrior?" Tigress looked around frantically searching for the red hooded warrior. But she never saw him. "Where IS he?" Tigress asked as Ming gasped "Oh no…don't tell me…" Ming whispered as she gazed at the burning building. Tigress looked at the Burning storehouse and realized what Ming was thinking "Don't tell me that idiot is still in there!" Tigress spat, as she immediately rushed the door. As she opened it she was met with a blazing inferno, forcing her to step back "Damn" Tigress hissed as she closed the door and stepped back. "Why on earth would he still be inside?" Tigress asked. She didn't want to admit it, but she was getting concerned for the Dragon Warrior, as she began to think of what to do next.

Monkey walked up to her right then, asking "Tigress, what's up?" Tigress then answered still staring at the building "We think he's still inside…The Dragon Warrior…" Monkey went wide eyed, asking "What? Why would he still be inside!?" Tigress shook her head no saying "I don't know…But-" "-We got to get him out of there!" Tigress and Monkey both turned to Ming ad she was looking at the burning building her eyes full of fear "Ming, the place is burning down! We can't get in!" Monkey shouted as Tigress then had an idea. "Not through the front door anyway…But the roof still isn't on fire." Ming and Monkey both looked at her as Monkey started saying "Tigress, don't be- Hey! Tigress, wait!"

But Tigress was rushing the nearest building as she climbed to the nearest roof. Tigress took a few steps back and took a deep breath "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Tigress grumbled to herself as she sprinted to the roofs edge and jumped. Monkey and Ming watched as Tigress cleared the gap between the buildings. "She's completely lost it!" Monkey shouted as Ming was thinking to herself "_Tigress…Please… Please get Po out of there!_" Tigress landed on the rooftop of the storehouse in a roll. She looked to the door she and Monkey had used earlier to enter the building the first time, and saw dark smoke trying to get through it. Every single bone in her body was telling her not to do this, but she reached for the door and turned her head back, as black smoke raced out into the open air. "_I can't believe I'm doing this for that Lunatic_!" Tigress thought to herself, as she pictured his Jade eyes staring down at her, full of concern. "_This is so stupid_…" as she covered her face with her arm and descended the stairs, being completely enveloped in the black smoke…

* * *

**Ming put it together, Po is the Dragon Warrior. Po is trapped inside, Tigress is going back for the Dragon Warrior (Nothing like rushing into a burning building for a guy you have openly despised in front of others...right?) , and Brycen is getting closer. Can Tigress get the Dragon Warrior out of the blazing inferno!? Check back again! **

**Oh and please...**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Thank You

**Chapter 15 is up and ready and I got to say I was really looking forward to this Chapter!  
**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you…**

Po was huddled up in a corner of the burning building, his hands placed over his ears as he continued to hear the horrific screams of the dying Pandas. Images of wolves killing children, burning people alive, and that sickly white peacock standing over the village watching it all happen, ordering his wolves to continue with the slaughter, all rushing the panda's mind. "Make it stop!" Po whimpered as the tears were now flowing as Po looked up he saw that the flames had now reached the second floor and were getting closer. The only window now blocked by a wall of fire in front of him. As Po looked around, the image of the Red eye flashed before him as he gripped his head tighter "NO! GO AWAY!" Po yelled as more images rushed him just then…

**Po's vision...**

Po opened his eyes and once again he was in the burning panda village, he was still wearing his Dragon Warrior Tunic as he saw three wolves rushing him right then. "It's just like that time…" Po said as he remembered the last few moments he spent with the Soothsayer, as the wolves snarled at him as they neared. The wolf in the lead, the one with the eye patch, had brought forth a hammer and was leaping towards Po now, with his two lackeys right behind him as Po screamed "MAMMA!" And then he heard it…that same deep and powerful voice from before…"_**GET AWAY FROM MY SON**_!" Suddenly a giant blur was in front of Po, spinning a giant hammer as easily a bow staff, as he pummeled the three wolves each in the face knocking them back about ten feet, as he twirled the hammer around and brought it into both is hands standing before Po with his back to him…protecting him.

Po watched in awe as he realized the newcomer was a panda…A really... big... panda…and Po looked at the hammer in his hands. A long gray block with rounded edges… with a long staff like handle...but what really caught Po's eyes…was the Yin-Yang symbol carved into the hammer's head on all four sides. As the figure bellowed "_**NOBODY LAYS A FINGER ON MY BOY**_!" as Po watched the Panda fend off all three wolves, spinning the hammer around with incredible skill. Not once backing down. However, he lost track of one wolf, as they were about to snap at his left leg "Look out!" Po cried. But the panda couldn't hear him as the wolf tore into the panda's left leg "_**GYAH**_!?" The Panda cried as he brought his hammer down on the wolf's head, killing him instantly. The Panda then turned to Po saying in a gentle voice, his face slightly pained..."_His face...it seems...familiar..._" Po thought "_**Don't worry son…Daddy's gonna protect you**_." Po's eyes went wide with shock. "What?" Po said in a whisper…did this panda…just say…daddy? Who's daddy was he? Po then thought to himself "…_He was looking right at me…is…is he_…?" But at that moment, the two remaining wolves attacked again and the panda was having a hard time defending himself since he couldn't put much weight on his leg. "HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Po cried as he was about to go to the Panda's aide, when he saw the peacock near them. As Po looked at the bird, the Avian unfurled its tail feathers and dozens of red eyes bombarded Po's mind.

The scene was beginning to blur and Po could no longer see properly as he cried out "No, Not yet! Go away! I got to help him!" When he heard a faint voice in the back of his mind. "Arrior….gon Warrior….DRAGON WARRIOR WHERE ARE YOU DAMMIT!" At that moment Po recognized that voice, and his eyes snapped open as he whispered "Tigress..."

**Back in the Storehouse...**

Po saw that the flames were now getting closer to him as he stood to his feet. The wall of fire had gotten larger as he scanned the room for Tigress. Finally he saw her nearing the window at the far end of the room as she coughed into her arm "***Cough, Cough, Cough*** Dragon Warrior! Can you hear me!? ***Cough Cough***" Po was about to call out to her when he heard a loud cracking sound from above. Po looked to see the fire had reached to the ceiling and a support beam right above Tigress was about to collapse due to the fire burning away at it. Po was about to rush to Tigress when the Image of the red eye appeared before him in the wall of flames, stopping him in his tracks. Po couldn't move. "_Come on Po…Move it… Tigress needs you...it's just a dream…it means noth-…"_But he stopped himself "_If it's a dream….then does that mean EVERYTHING I've seen…is a dream?_" Po was referring to the panda he had just seen the vision of when he heard the sounds of the beam cracking again and Tigress coughing furiously. She was in trouble, the smoke was suffocating her and Po had to help her! "_Tigress_…" Po thought to himself as the red eye continued to stare at him through the flames, keeping Po from moving. Right until he heard it in the back of his mind.

The Sound of her voice…the mysterious woman Po had seen in his dreams…Po was hearing her voice as she sang that beautiful melody. Immediately a sense of calm washed over the panda as the melody rang through his head. Po closed his eyes briefly as the song continued. And when he opened them…he didn't see the Red eye staring at him anymore. With the song still running through his head…Po brought the neck of his tunic up just over his mouth and nose as began to sprint across the room. His only thought was to get to Tigress. As he ran, it was like the flames couldn't touch him, and so he ran, each step bringing him one step closer towards Tigress. Each step bringing him closer to the end of the Melody. Po was almost upon Tigress as he dashed through the flames.

Tigress looked up from where she stood as she heard the support beam above her beginning to break. "_Oh no_!" Tigress thought. it was just like in her dream! when she heard a loud scream "TIGRESS!" Tigress whirled around and before she knew what was happening, the Dragon Warrior burst through the wall of flames as he launched himself towards her. His Jade eyes showing utter determination as Tigress heard the beam above her finally break and start to fall. The next thing she knew the Dragon Warrior had Tigress in a dive as he brought himself up over her shielding her as the two dove through the window, head first, and out into the open air.

**Mere moments before**…

Brycen was racing through the village streets when he saw the smoke coming from the far side of town "Oh no…please no…not that…" Brycen whispered as he raced for the direction the smoke was coming from. In a few minutes he arrived on the scene "What the heck!?" he muttered as he saw dozens of bandits all tied up littering the streets with a few rhino guards he recognized from the Valley of Peace. "Just what the heck is going on here?" Brycen asked himself when he spotted Ming standing next to…Monkey!? "_What's going on!? Are the furious five here_?" But then Brycen saw it, the building was completely on fire and then Po re-entered his mind. At that moment Monkey went over to a guard and Brycen rushed up to Ming and turned her around. At first she seemed shocked when she said "B-Brycen!?" But he cut her off.

"Po's missing, have you seen him!?" Ming then got a fearful face "Master Brycen I swear I had no idea it was him, I promise! If I'd known it was him I never would have agreed to this!" Brycen held up a hand saying "Slow down, what are you getting at?" Ming then bent forward in a whisper saying "That Po is the Dragon Warrior." Brycen's eyes shot wide open as he pulled Ming to the side away from the guards asking in a hushed yet fierce tone "How do you know that!?" Ming then explained "I swear I didn't know…not until he used the Razor Rebound to protect Tigress!" Once that happened I knew it had to be him! You and he are the only two people who know that technique!" Brycen cursed under his breath as he listened to Ming. It was true; he and Po were the only two who could use that technique. Brycen then turned back to Ming saying "Okay, so you didn't know…But where is Po right now Ming? I have to find him!" Ming's face became saddened as she looked to the burning building and Brycen's heart sank "No…" he whispered, as realization sank Po was inside...then he probably wouldn't be able to get out..."No...Nonononononono!" Brycen panicked as he was about to dash for the building, until he stopped.

Just then there was a loud crash, as everyone looked up into the sky. There, sailing through the air was Po in his Dragon Warrior Tunic covered in soot, with Tigress in his arms as he rolled in the air so that his back was facing down as the two landed on a nearby rooftop. Brycen and Ming let out their breath as Brycen and Ming looked at each other "They made it out!" Ming cried as Brycen rushed to a nearby street, making sure Monkey didn't see him, as he began making his way over to his student. A slight smile on his face. "_Thank the gods you're okay_!"

**With Po and Tigress…**

As Po landed on the nearby roof on his back he let out a short cry as he and Tigress began to roll on their sides. Po stopping first face down, while Tigress rolled a few feet away also face down. For a brief moment no one made sound. Until Tigress began coughing as she raised her head up to see the Dragon Warrior face down on his stomach. As Tigress continued to breathe in the fresh air, her strength was beginning to return to her, as she slowly got to her knees. After she shook the stars from her head, Tigress looked over at the still not moving Dragon Warrior. "Hey…" She called out hoarsely as she began to make her way over towards him crawling on her knees. He didn't respond. Tigress coughed again as she tried again "HEY…come on, wake up!" but there was still no response Tigress grumbled "OOOOh No…You don't get to save me from a burning building and just not come out okay! Not when I was the one looking for YOU!" as she made her way over to him.

She couldn't tell if he was breathing. She then looked at his hood. There it was…the one thing keeping her from finding out who this guy really was…He was out cold…she could easily see who he is under this hood…Who those Jade eyes really belong to. As Tigress reached out her paw towards the hood…she stopped a mere inch away from it."…Should I?" She asked herself. When she heard him cough, and she quickly withdrew her paw, as the Dragon Warrior pushed himself upward his head facing the roof. "***Cough Cough*** Did we…did we make it?" He asked as Tigress sat back on her rear,releasing a heavy sigh as she said "Believe it or not…We did…" The Dragon Warrior chuckled at that as he got to his knees. "How about that…" he said, as he got to his feet, he then extended his paw, which Tigress accepted and the two were staring at the burning building they had just escaped. "You know…I thought I was gonna die in there…" Tigress stated as she turned to the Dragon Warrior who walked a few steps away towards the building. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. Tigress asked "For what?"

The Dragon Warrior turned around. his back to the fire as he faced her while saying "You came back for me…and it nearly got you killed…" Tigress just shrugged saying "Yeah well…you saved me tonight…twice now in fact …" as she began to walk forward, as she gazed into those magnificent Jade green eyes, her heart beginning to beat fast "I figured…trying to make sure you got out…was the least I could do…and then you ended up saving us both…So…thank you…Dragon Warrior…" Tigress was really close to him right now…and thanks to all the soot on his face and the fire burning right behind him casting even more shadows, it was impossible to make out any details under that hood of his. "N-No Problem…Tigress…"

For a moment they just stood there in silence, with nothing but the roar of the flames behind him being heard. As she continued to stare into his eyes…"You know…You actually called me Tigress…" She whispered as the Dragon Warrior continued to stare into her eyes. "I know…" He whispered back. Tigress wasn't sure what it was right then. Whether it was because he had just saved her from a burning building, or because his eyes looked so much like Po's, she couldn't quite understand it, and without realizing what she was doing…Tigress began to reach up towards the Dragon Warriors face. "What are you?..." he asked as she inched her hands closer, her eyes never leaving his. "Wait…"he said as she gripped the sides of his hood and just waited. The two of them just standing there, starring into each others eyes…Eyes of Jade…into eyes of Amber… as the Dragon Warrior begged her in a slight whisper "Please…Don't…" But he wasn't knocking her hands away…he wasn't grabbing her wrists…Tigress could easily expose him…he was at her mercy. For what seemed like an eternity they stood there her grip on his hood not lessening, his eyes pleading with hers as her own searched his for something. "_They both really do have the same eyes_…" Tigress thought to herself. And then she said in an almost silent whisper "Thank you…" as she pulled the Dragon Warrior down by his hood to her and locked her lips with his!

Ming and Monkey made it onto a nearby rooftop when the both stopped dead in their tracks as they watched the scene on the neighboring rooftop. "Oh…wow…I…Uh…didn't see that coming…" Monkey said as Ming was staring in shock at the two kissing on the rooftop "Yeah… me neither…" she responded. Brycen was watching from another rooftop as he was shaking his head "Boy…this is probably the stupidest stunt you've pulled tonight…"as the Black Bear waited for the two to finish.

Po was wide eyed as Tigress continued to kiss him. "_Tigress…is kissing me right now…This…this is actually happening_…" as Tigress was about to pull away though, without thinking Po wrapped his arms around her lower back and brought her back in closer as he too closed his eyes. He wasn't even thinking right then…he just acted. He expected Tigress to object but instead she kept her eyes closed and melted into his kiss. It felt like forever as the two stood on the rooftop right then, time moving ever so slowly. It was incredible, Po never wanted this moment to end, but eventually it did, and Po finally broke away, Tigress still had her eyes closed as he whispered in her ear "You're welcome…Tigress…" Tigress then opened her eyes…but instead of looking into the Dragon Warrior's eyes…she was alone…Tigress looked around but he was nowhere to be seen as she looked to the night sky saying "Maybe he's not such a moron after all…"

**With Po…  
**Po was sliding down a nearby post a few houses away as he landed on the ground, his heart still racing from moments before. "I can't believe I just kissed Tigress." Po said to himself as he sat down and leaned his head up against the wall, his arms leaning over his knees." I mean…What was I thinking…Tigress is my best friend…and I thought she hated the Dragon Warrior…but…she kissed me…and…I kissed her back…Oh man…does that mean…Am I in love with Tigress? "You sure you kissed her? Or was it the Dragon Warrior?" Po looked up to see Brycen walking over towards him, an angry look on his face. Po thought about it just then "_I finally get my first kiss...and I can't even claim it as my own.._." "I guess you have a point…Oh man...Tigress never actually kissed me…she kissed the Dragon Warrior!" As Po came to the realization. "How can I like Tigress if she's in love with the wrong me!?" Brycen snapped "Your little teenage love triangle set aside, do you know what the hell you just put me through tonight boy!?"

Po looked up at Brycen as he continued "Coach I-" "Do you know what I thought when I first checked in on you tonight, only to find you were gone!? I thought you were taken Po! I was about to go fetch Oogway until I found this!" as Brycen tossed the small piece of red fabric to the ground in front of Po. Po picked it up and then asked as his eyes narrowed while he removed his hood, his face covered in soot "And who exactly did you think would take me? Better yet, why would you think I was kidnapped at all!?" Brycen was silent as Po continued while he got to his feet glaring at Brycen "Oh, that's right. That would mean you would actually have to tell me something wouldn't it!?" Brycen's eyes narrowed as Po continued "You know, I wouldn't even be out here tonight if you would have just helped Ming in the first place! Yeah, I know she asked for your help. I overheard you two talking the other day by the Dojo. But since you were too busy hiding away on your Mountain, someone had to watch her back! You know, I saved her from getting seriously hurt the other night? Yeah that's right! ME! I actually helped her! And tonight, we just took down about thirty Bandits all on our own! And what have you been doing all this time, MASTER Brycen? Huh!? I at least stepped up and did what needed to be done! Those Bandits were gonna take over this town, YOUR town, and you couldn't be bothered to lift a finger to help someone!" as Po finished Brycen was doing his best to hold in his anger but it was a losing battle.

Po then continued "You know…All my life I've never had to hide away from people, and before you became my master I ran the streets of the Valley of Peace a few times as the Dragon Warrior, and It worked out fine…But the minute you show up in my dad's restaurant my life goes to Hell. So tell me, what the heck is your problem!? Why can't you trust me to handle myself? Why are you keeping these secrets from me!?" Brycen was about to lose it, but somehow he managed to keep his head, as he growled at his student, his black eyes fueled with so much anger...not all of it necessarily meant for Po... "Back…to the house…Now…" Po just looked at him for a moment and scoffed, pulling his hood back up, as he walked past his Master and began heading back to the house, his master following close behind him, his eyes glued to the panda's back as he gazed upon the Jade Dragon that was watching him, as the two walked back to the house in complete silence…

* * *

**Believe it or not, I was really looking forward to this chapter. so much in fact that I actually wrote half of it out of order about four days ago...Don't hate me...I just had the idea in my head back then and I had to write it down! "Po and Tigress are safe, The Mission was a success, Brycen is now furious with Po, but also perhaps a bit with himself as Po had a few points. What will happen next? The summer is coming to a close and not much time remains left in the mountains. Plus Tigress and Monkey are still Planning on visiting Po!... Out to the west...Oh boy...**

**Please Review...I'll be watching for these ones to come in!**


	16. An Apology

**WOW! So many responses to the last chapter! So many...very colorful...responses...I have a feeling some of you guys are gonna kill Brycen before his time...Yikes...many of you are frustrated with Brycen...good...cause you should be. that's the point I was going for, so I'm on the right track. anyway. Chapter 16 is up and I hope you can enjoy it. nothing crazy but something I felt needed to be done for this part of the this is a bit late but I've been out of the house most of the day and only just finished this chapter.  
**

**Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**An Apology…**

Po and Brycen were approaching the house in total silence. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they left the village, Brycen had calmed down significantly but Po was still pretty fired up as the two stopped just outside the house. There was a kitchen lantern lit. Hua was up, and Po was in his Dragon Warrior tunic. How was he supposed to explain this now? Brycen extended his paw as he said "Hand it over…" Po looked at the Black Bear for a moment and sighed as he removed his dirty Dragon Warrior Tunic and gave it to him. Brycen slightly surprised Po right then, as he wrapped Po's red Tunic in his cloak. "_At least he's keeping one secret I don't mind…_" Po thought to himself, as the two entered the house. Hua was sitting at the table when she saw Po's dirty face and pants and she exclaimed "Po dear! Are you alright!? I saw the fire from the cliffs, were you down there?" Po just answered "I'm fine…just…really tired…" Hua then said "Well wash your face and go straight to bed. You had me worried sick when I realized you were gone." As Po was washing his face in the washtub in the kitchen, he felt ashamed, he didn't want to make Hua feel bad. This woman had taken such good care of him all summer and this was how he repaid her? "I'm so sorry…" Po whispered as Hua hugged the panda and said "Well…just go to bed now…what matters is that you are alright." Po nodded his head, and without looking at Brycen he went back to his and Jing's room. When the door closed Hua let out a sigh, as she turned to Brycen.

"Where was he Brycen?" Brycen was silent as he debated on what he should tell her. He hadn't told Hua about Po being the Dragon Warrior and he didn't plan on it. So he said "He was down in the village…he was pretty close to the fire which was why his face was dirty but he was okay…I guess the boy just couldn't sleep and wanted to find something to do…" Hua stared at her husband for a moment and wasn't buying it one bit. "I'm going down to the Dojo." He then pointed a finger at the boy's room saying "He is not to leave that room for the rest of the night…" Hua nodded her head as Brycen left the house, his bundled cloak in hand and Hua was alone.

After a moment she walked down the hall and slid open the door to the boy's room. She found Po sitting on his bedroll meditating as he looked up to face her. She quietly beckoned for Po to follow her and he did. Once the two were in the kitchen alone Hua grabbed a jar from the top shelf and placed a few almond cookies on a plate, then as she laid the plate in front of the panda and she sat down beside him. Po looked at the plate and then back to Hua as she said "So…how about YOU tell me what really happened?" as she reached for a cookie while she smiled at Po. Po remained silent but eventually he took one of the cookies and began to munch on it, his eyes never leaving the plate. The two sat in silence for a while as Hua waited for Po to speak. Po heard what Brycen had told Hua, so he decided to build on that. After all, he couldn't tell her he was the Dragon Warrior. "When Coach found me…he was pretty mad at me…he started going on about how it wasn't safe for me to be out and about…how when he first realized I was gone…that he thought someone had kidnapped me…and when I asked why he thought that…he wouldn't say…and then I lost it…" Hua grabbed Po's hand as she urged him to continue, and so Po did.

Po then told her some of the things he really did say to Brycen, like how he had to be hidden away from the world, when back home he could walk around freely, among other things like how Brycen didn't trust him enough or believe in him to give Po any answers as to why he was learning Kung Fu. He was however careful to make sure not to reveal any connections to him being the Dragon Warrior. When Po finished Hua wore a sad expression "Oh Po…" Po then turned to her asking "I just don't understand why he won't tell me anything! I've done everything he's ever wanted and then some…so why does he not think I'm ready to know yet? He won't even tell me why he won't tell me…" as Po looked back at the plate as he grabbed another cookie. Hua sighed inwardly as she mentally scolded her husband "_Brycen, I told you, you needed to tell the boy SOMETHING_!"

Hua then said to the panda as he finished the last cookie "Dear…There's something I think you should know…" Po looked at Hua for a moment and saw she had a serious expression on her face. "_Does she maybe know_?" Po thought to himself as he said "O-Okay…" Hua took a deep breath. "Po…I know these past few months have been incredibly hard on you…what with leaving your father and friends…and your life changing around you so fast…honestly Po…for someone your age, I'm beyond impressed of the way you've handled yourself up until now…even with those horrible nightmares you were having." She paused for a moment as Po digested what she said and then continued. "You have every right to want answers Po…I cannot deny you that…but…you need to understand something first…" Po was looking at Hua quizzically as she continued to smile. "Brycen is forbidden to tell me almost any information about his mission regarding your protection…so I don't have any answers for you Po…I'm sorry…" Po shook his head no saying "You don't need to apologize…" Hua smiled as she went on "…But I can tell you why my husband is hesitant in telling you these things Po…"

At that Po's head snapped up as his eyes slightly widened. "Y-You can!" Hua nodded her head saying "I was hopping Brycen would at least tell you his reasons if nothing else…but it seems like you two are at a bit of an impasse right now…" Po just lowered his head a bit as Hua went on. "Po dear…the reason Brycen hasn't been forthcoming with you up until now…is because he's scared Po…" Po was silent as he let her words sink in. "He's…scared?" Po asked, almost like he couldn't believe it. For as long as he's known the Black Bear, Po never saw Brycen…well…be scared of anything. Hua nodded her head yes saying "Yes Po…he's scared…so scared that I often hear him talking in his sleep at times…apologizing…" Po then asked "To who?" As Hua nodded her head towards him "To you…"

Po went wide eyed just then and no one said a word for quite some time. "Me?" Po finally asked, as Hua nodded her head. Po then asked "I don't understand…why would he apologize to me?" Hua shook her head no saying "I'm sorry Po…but like I told you, I don't have any answers. What I do know…is Brycen has been carrying your secrets by himself for going on 16 years now…with only Master Oogway to confide in. I can't imagine the things he knows about you and your destiny but I do know this…He's terrified…Terrified, that if he tells you now…whether it's because of your age…or because he simply just cares for you a great deal…that if he tells you what he knows…that it could change you forever…and he just doesn't want to hurt you Po dear…"

As Hua finished she grabbed Po's paw and squeezed it again, as Po looked down at the empty plate asking in a far off tone. "Coach…is scared…that he'll hurt me?" Hua nodded her head as she said "It's not just whether or not YOU are ready to know Po…but If Brycen is ready to reveal everything he has kept buried all these years…Po…I know it's hard…but I'm asking you to be just a bit more patient with him…please…I know he'll tell you soon…just give him a little more time…" Po looked up to see Hua pleading with him as he asked "Is It really that bad? What he knows?" Hua smiled as she said "I asked that same question myself…and he believes that it is…" Po was silent again for a while. After a while he nodded his head saying "Okay…I won't push him anymore…I didn't know he was struggling like that…" as he returned his gaze to the table as Hua stood up walking behind him and gave Po a light kiss on the top of his head. The action nearly startled Po, but as she picked up the plate she said "Thank you dear…now…you should really get to bed before Brycen gets back…you're supposed to be in your room for the rest of the night. Po nodded his head as he said "Yes mam…and…thank you…for telling me Coach's reasons…" Hua smiled as she patted Po's shoulder. "It will be our little secret dear, now off to bed." Po smiled as he went to his room and left Hua alone in the kitchen as she looked out the window and down the path to the Dojo where a single lantern could be seen lit inside. "He really is a strong boy Brycen…Now if you could just get past your own demons…" as Hua blew out the kitchen lantern and went to bed.

**The Next day…**

Po hadn't really slept much that night. His head was whirling around too many things and he was only able to catch a few hours here and there. He didn't take any of his seeds, mostly because he didn't want to waste the entire morning, but also because he was actually hoping that he might see that Panda in his dreams again…no such luck. Po actually didn't have any of his nightmares that night…probably because he had been too worked up. As Po entered the kitchen he saw Hua finishing up making breakfast with Jing sitting at the table waiting for his. "Morning" Po said as he rubbed Jing's head as he took his seat. Hua turned and smiled saying "Good morning Po dear, did you sleep?" Po just nodded his head as she set the bowl of noodles in front of him. After a moment Po asked "So where's Coach?"

Hua then frowned a bit as she looked out the window to the Dojo. "He's in the Dojo this morning…" Po then stared at his bowl. "You mean he never came in last night?" Hua shook her head as Jing asked "What do you mean Po?" Hua then hushed Jing as she said "Never you mind Jing, now eat your breakfast." Jing just grumbled about how nobody tells him anything while Po cracked a smile whispering "Tell me about it…" after Po finished his noodles he walked over and began to help Hua with the dishes when she said "You should probably get down to the Dojo dear…and you can tell Brycen I'll have his breakfast ready when he gets here." Po nodded his head as his face was in a slight frown as Hua whispered "It will be okay dear…I think by now he's calmed down quite a bit…" Po smiled slightly as he made his way out of the house and down to the Dojo. Jing was about to follow, when Hua stopped him "Jing, before you go out and play you have chores to do!" Jing just whined "Awe Mom…Do I have too!?" Hua then scolded him as she said "Yes you do young man! Now that porch isn't going to sweep itself!" Jing just grumbled as Hua overheard him saying "Po doesn't have to do chores…" as he reached for the broom and went outside to the porch, while Hua continued the dishes.

Po was now standing outside the Dojo as he stared at the closed doors. After taking a deep breath Po approached the doors and opened them. As he crossed the threshold he bowed to the room and walked in. Brycen was training on the training dummy in the corner as he continued to deliver powerful punches and kicks at the spinning warrior, using combinations Po had never seen him use before as Po watched him continue to train. Brycen apparently didn't hear Po come in so, Po just waited patiently. "_I wonder if he's been hitting that dummy all night_?" As Po noticed his Master's bleeding knuckles. Po quietly walked over to a chest in the corner and took out a roll of bandages as he returned to his spot and waited. As Po watched Brycen finish up Brycen spun around and delivered a powerful punch to the Dummy's center with his right fist crying out "HYAAHHH!", as Po watched the stationed dummy fly back against the wall and to Po's surprise, shatter into many splinters.

"Whoa…" Po said as Brycen's ear twitched and he turned to face his student. "Po…I didn't hear you come in…how long have you been standing there?" Po just shook his head "Only a few minutes…" as he approached his Master and began to unroll the bandages. Brycen just watched Po for a moment as the Panda took one of his hands and began to wrap up his knuckles, neither of them saying a word. After a moment Brycen let out a sigh "Po…about what was said last night…I-" But Po cut him off. "-I'm sorry Master…" Brycen's eyes widened as Po continued wrapping up Brycen's hands. "I said some pretty horrible things to you last night…And I was really mad at you…And I probably shouldn't have said them …" Brycen then started "Po you weren't the only one who was-" But Po once again interrupted him saying "Just let me finish…please…" Brycen nodded his head as Po began wrapping his other hand. "Please don't be mad...But Hua told me something last night…that maybe…maybe there's more to it then you just thinking I'm not ready to know about my destiny…or why you keep all these secrets…That maybe…maybe I'm not the only one who needs to be ready…" as Po looked up he saw his Master wearing an unreadable expression. "_Hua…_"

Po then continued. "Master…I really want to know what's going on…but at the same time…I think I understand better now why you've been so secretive…so…I'm sorry…can you forgive me?" Po asked his eyes pleading. Brycen looked at Po for a long moment. "_This boy…has grown up so much in such a short time_…" as Brycen remembered the baby cub he held in his arms that cold morning all those years ago. "_He really is his father's son…in more ways than just his looks_…" Brycen then smiled as he placed a heavy paw on Po's shoulder and said with a small smile "Of course I can my boy…let's…just forget it ever happened…and you weren't wrong to say what you did…not one bit…" Po smiled as he embraced his coach in a bear hug while he said "Thank you Coach…" Brycen just chuckled as he patted Po on the back "_I'll let that slide this one time_…" Brycen thought as Po had called him Coach inside the Dojo instead of Master. As the two separated, Brycen then asked as he looked Po over "You didn't get any burns or anything last night…did you?" Po just shook his head no saying "None…" Brycen smiled as he said "Good…now…I'm going to head up to the house for something to eat. In the mean time I want you to…" as he looked at the now shattered Training dummy "On second thought…why don't you go run the mountain path…once you're done…We'll begin training. Po then smiled as he said "Yes sir…" as the two began to leave the Dojo.

Once outside Brycen stopped while Po continued walking. After a few steps Po turned to see Brycen staring at him. As if he was debating over something. Po then asked "Something wrong Coach?" Brycen took a deep breath as he said "One Question…" Po looked confused a bit as he asked "What?" Brycen took a step closer but there was still a considerable distance between them. "I think… I can answer you one Question…you're choice…I think I can give you that…" as Po stared at Brycen for a long time as he thought of what to ask for. The Black bear looked a bit uncertain to Po…Like he really didn't want to say anything but knew he had to give Po something…"_I can finally figure out why I'm here…but…would he be able to give me all the information? Maybe if I worded it right…no…If he's gonna tell me…I want the whole story_…"Po finally said " What I want to know…is…What's the Secret to that last Punch you did to shatter the spinning warrior…"Brycen's face looked absolutely dumbfounded as he stared at Po. "_He's…really willing to wait…after everything I've put him through…he's willing to wait to hear all of it_…" Brycen then smiled as he said "It's called the Hammer strike…and I'll show you how to do it this afternoon with some boulders…" Po smiled and nodded his head as he turned to walk up the Mountain path towards the path. Brycen began to follow him closely as he thought to himself "_Thank you Po_…"

While they were walking Po's mind was whirling. When Brycen said the word "Hammer" Po immediately thought of that Giant Panda in his vision. "_Could he really be…is it possible…or…is it all just in my head_?" as they neared the house Po said "I need to write something down…" Brycen nodded as Po rushed into his shared room and dug out his Dream scroll. He quickly unrolled the scroll to find a blank space and drew a sketch of the Hammer he saw with the Yin-Yang Symbol on it…he then drew a sketch of the Panda he saw next to it. As Po stared at the drawing for a while the Panda's words echoed in his head "_**Don't worry son…Daddy's gonna protect you" **_As Po watched the scene play out in his mind when Jing walked in "Hey Po, You have a visitor!" Po quickly rolled up his scroll and set it in a drawer and asked "Who is it?" Jing was looking at the drawer for a bit when he said "It's uh…Master Ming…she said she wanted to see you…said it was important…she's down by the waterfall. " Po nodded his head and left the room all the while Jing was left in the room staring at the drawer. "_Did Po have another bad dream last night?...But...I thought he was getting better…maybe I should tell dad_?" as Jing left the room unsure of exactly what he should do. "_If Po hasn't told dad yet…maybe there is a reason_…"

Po had made it to the Waterfall and he saw Ming standing by the water's edge, her arms crossed. As she heard him approach, she turned to see him and wore a brief expression on relief. "What's up Ming? I didn't think you were coming by today." Po greeted as he neared her. Ming just shook her head "I know…I just came to see if you were okay…" Po looked slightly confused as he asked "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be okay?" Ming then placed her arms on her hips as she scolded the Panda "Because you nearly died in a burning building last night Po!" Po's eyes went wide as he stuttered "Wh-What are you talking about!?" as Ming advanced on him "Don't play dumb with me Po! I know it was you who helped us last night! I know you're the DRAGON WARRIOR!" as Po's eyes widened in shock again "_How did she figure it out_!?" Po wondered as he tried rapidly to think of a way out of this mess. Ming then said "Don't even think about lying to me Po…Even before Brycen confirmed it, I had already put it together last night." Po stared at her a moment "_Brycen…confirmed it? When_?" Ming continued "The Dragon Warrior used the Razor Rebound technique last night to save Tigress…a skill known only to two people…You, and your Master…also the style he uses is Bear style…also unique to you both…Once I realized that, I knew it had to be one of you and frankly, the Dragon Warrior is much too short to be Brycen…So you were the only logical choice."

Po was speechless. She really did figure it out. He finally said to her in a serious tone. "Do the others know too…I mean Monkey and Tigress?" Ming merely shook her head no saying "No…I haven't said anything…" Po then asked his voice still serious. "Are you going to?" Ming smiled then and Po became a bit uneasy. "Po…I couldn't even if I wanted too…" Po then asked his eyebrow raised "What do you mean?" Ming then sat down facing the water as Po took a seat next to her. "Because before I met you, Brycen made me swear on my honor as a master, not to reveal any knowledge about you to another…including my own Master…Besides, I wouldn't do that to you anyway." She then smiled at Po who was now looking at the water. "I didn't know he made you do that…" he said as Ming nodded her head "Yeah I don't quite get it but I'm sure there is a good reason…" Po then mumbled "Yeah…"

Ming then smiled as she turned back to Po and said "Thank you…" Po looked at her as she continued "For having my back all those times…for helping with the Bandits…I don't think it would have ended the same without you…Dragon Warrior." Po smiled as he said "No Problem…happy to help…I just wish Brycen would have lend a hand…maybe things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand if he was there…" Ming then said "I agree…But I also know that you are his top priority Po…I don't know why…but he made that very clear the first time I met him…he was so secretive about you, I didn't even know if you were a boy or a girl. Po nodded his head as the two sat in silence.

The silence was then broken once Ming said "So…You and Tigress…" Po grunted in exasperation "GAAAHHH! I can't believe this HAPPENED!" as he threw his arms back and he laid back on the grass, staring up at the sky. Ming only snickered as Po went on "I finally realize I like Tigress, and she kisses the wrong ME!" Ming chuckled a bit as she turned to the Panda asking "So are you gonna tell her?" Po just continued to stare at the sky as he mumbled "I don't know…What if she only likes the Dragon Warrior and not the real me? And she spent so much time hating the Dragon Warrior that once she realizes I was the one who was talking to her like that…I will be so dead…" Ming then asked "So what's with the whole Whiskers thing anyway?" Po then turned to her and said "I had to make sure she didn't suspect who I was…so I kind of made up a new personality for the Dragon Warrior and…well…. the Whiskers thing kind of just happened."

Ming just shook her head as she said "I don't know what to tell you Po…I can honestly say I've never been in this kind of situation before." Po just grumbled "Tell me about it." As the two sat there for a while. Finally Ming said "Well I have to get going…Tigress and Monkey will be heading out soon with the guards and I need to see them off." Po grumbled "Wish I could go with you…" Ming then said as she placed a hand on his shoulder "I know Po…but…you'll see them again in just a couple weeks… hang in there Panda…" as Ming turned and left, leaving Po at the waterfall alone with his thoughts. After a while Po said to himself "Well…better get started on that run…"as the Panda got up and began running up the mountain path to the house.

**A few hours later Down in the Village by the Village Gates…**

Tigress and Monkey were standing by the gates as the Guards were finishing up packing for the journey home when Master Ming showed up. "I see you all are ready to return home." Ming said as Tigress and Monkey both smiled at her "Just about, but actually Tigress and I are gonna make a little detour before heading back." Tigress smiled. This was it. They were finally going to get going to see Po! Ming nodded saying "Very well. Thank you both again for your help in this matter…I couldn't have solved this problem without your help." Monkey just smiled as he said "Awe it was nothing Ming. We're happy we could help, and glad it all worked out in the end." Ming smiled as she walked up and gave Monkey a small kiss on the cheek while he blushed as red as Tigress's vest as he mumbled "So much better than dinner."

Tigress was getting impatient. She wanted to get going so she could get to her friend as soon as possible. She then said "Well…we better get going…we have a long Journey ahead of us-"Just then there was a voice from behind her. "Ah, Master Tigress, Master Monkey, what a pleasant surprise!" Monkey, Ming, and Tigress all turned to see Master Oogway walking towards them. Monkey and Tigress were wide eyed. "MASTER OOGWAY!?" They both practically shouted "Master, what are you doing here!?" Monkey asked as Oogway smiled at them both. "Why, I have been visiting and old friend for the past week and now I am on my way back to the Palace. This is wonderful luck indeed, we can all return to the Valley of Peace together. Tigress's face dropped "_No! I was so close…but if Oogway returns to the palace before us then he'll tell Shifu he saw us…Oogway probably knows about the bandit threat being neutralized so we no longer have an excuse to tell Shifu…this is terrible…I can't go to Po now…_"

As Tigress was lost in her thoughts Ming stepped forward saying "Master Oogway, it is an honor to meet you." Oogway smiled as he said "Thank you child, I am pleased that the three of you were able to neutralize the bandit threat here in the village…it was getting pretty serious for a while there…" Monkey then added "Well we had a ton of help from the Dragon Warrior too, he was incredible! The Guy literally dove out of the burning building with Tigress, We thought they were goners!" Oogway then said in a far off tone. "You don't say…" as Oogway turned to the house on the cliffs. "_I'll have to write to Brycen about that_…The _boy was in the fire? And_…" as he looked at Tigress "_He got Master Tigress out as well?...interesting…_" as he remembered how fire lately had practically paralyzed the Panda these days. As he turned to the younger Masters saying "Well then, shall we all leave together?" as the old turtle began to walk through the village gates. Monkey then whispered to Tigress. "Sorry Tigress…but we can't just go visit Po now…not with Oogway heading back to the palace after seeing us…" Tigress slammed her fist into a nearby wall. "I was so close…" she grumbled as she and Monkey began to follow the old Master. Leaving Ming behind at the Village gates.

As the three masters walked in silence with the guards, Tigress's thoughts were buzzing around her. She remembered the night before Po had left and how she had kissed him goodbye on the cheek. Then her thoughts went back to Her REAL kiss with the Dragon Warrior…as she thought about the two she whispered almost inaudibly "What the heck have I gotten myself into…?"as the party continued to walk in silence.

* * *

**Hua really came through for Po and now Po is being patient with Brycen even though he really shouldn't have to be,( I KNOW I agree with most of you But I PROMISE I have a reason for doing this!) and the two are back to respecting one another...I know, Brycen is the problem but hey, it is what it is. Ming is going to keep Po's Secret, and Tigress has been robbed of her chance to visit( and discover he isn't where he said he was) Po. **

**The summer comes to and end in the next chapter...and a new secret comes to light...well...maybe it is a secret...maybe it isn't...depends on how close you guys have been paying attention. Check back for the conclusion to part 2 and the Summary to the third and final part to the: A Legend is Born series...**

**Thanks for reading and Remember **

**REVIEW!**


	17. Ready To Go Home

**And here we go. Chapter 17 is done and now so is Part Two. Thanks for reading this story, I know it had it's ups and downs but That was intentional. Thanks again, and Enjoy the Read!  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Ready To Go Home**

* * *

Brycen was sitting in a dark chamber. The only source of light being the five torches that were lit along the walls of the secret sanctum. The walls were lined with shelves of scrolls almost 400 of them to be exact, each filled with many secrets: techniques, healing remedies, historical diaries of the Masers of the past, you name it. Many weapons lined the walls as well, such as long spears, shields of honor, swords, staffs, some armor, and even a Black Masters robe with the Chinese Character for "Bear" Written on its back, was adorned on the far wall, said to have belonged to the first Master of the Bear style. This place was known only to the Masters of the Bear style…Brycen's ancestors…as the chamber held every single secret, every single technique, and every single skill and piece of knowledge that the warriors of the Bear style would ever learn. In the center of the room sat an ornate table, which like the Masters robe, also had the Character for "Bear" drawn on it as Brycen was finishing writing in a scroll.

He had been coming down here more and more during the past week, writing away in several scrolls, as a silver chest sat just to his right on the table. He had made many trips down to this room over the summer; looking through the scrolls, as he would decide on what to teach Po next. Truth be told…Po was such an amazing talent, that what he had learned in only three months…took most warriors before him about three years…The Razor Rebound, a skill that took Brycen months to master and those before him even longer…Po learned in a few hours…"_Every bit his father's son…and his mother's_…" Brycen thought to himself, as the Black Bear paused while he remembered the two Panda's "_Chong…Xiu…If only you could see him now_…_You would both be so proud of your boy_…_He has his father's skills…and his mother's heart_…"Brycen then went back to finishing his writing in the scrolls. After a few moments he signed the last scroll and placed it in the chest. Six scrolls in all, lining the bottom of the chest."There...that's the last of it all..." Brycen then stood up and walked over to a white banner hanging on the wall. Brycen then lifted up the Brush as he wrote a single name on the Banner in giant print. **Po Ping**. At the bottom of the name Brycen drew a symbol…the Yin-Yang Symbol. The symbol of Po's people, also indicating Po as the first Panda to learn Bear style. All the other names lining the wall upstairs had a black paw print underneath…but not this one. As tradition The Master of the student would write his students name on the banner when he thought the student was ready to take on the roll of Master. Po of course was not ready yet…but Brycen had no idea when he would ever return to these mountains again…or…"No…can't think like that…"Brycen scolded himself as he finished with the banner.

Once it dried Brycen folded it up and placed it inside the silver chest. Brycen then closed the lid to the silver chest and placed it in the center of the table. He then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a message on it. Once he finished, he folded the paper over and wrote a single name on the back. **Po**. Brycen then placed the paper on top of the chest, the name facing outward, as he placed the silver key to the chest on top of the message, so that it wouldn't blow away from a draft or anything of the sort. It was only a precaution…and he hoped Po never had to come looking for this spot before Brycen could show it to him. Another part of the tradition was that this room, was meant only for the Masters…Students…were forbidden to enter, so declared by the first Master of Bear style…the one whose statue guarded this hidden chamber in the Dojo...

Brycen then walked around the table and stood before an altar in the back of the room. An altar…that he himself had built. Sitting on top of the altar, sat a large hammer. It's edges rounded with a long staff like handle. On the hammers head were four Yin-Yang symbols, one on each side. Brycen stared at the hammer for a long time. he then lifted the hammer off its pegs and held it in his hands as he continued to stare at the artifact. "_Chong_…"Brycen thought to himself as he gazed at the weapon. By birthright, this weapon belonged to Po, and one day Brycen would pass it on to him, as he knew Chong always intended. But Brycen knew that only happened when Po was considered an adult. The Black Bear then brought the weapon over to the table where a large blanket was. As Brycen wrapped up the hammer he was thinking to himself "_Why do I get the feeling…that bringing this along…is an absolute necessity…?"_ As Brycen began to tie up the covered hammer from both ends and along the center. Once he was done Brycen picked up the hammer and began to snuff out the torches. When he came to the last one Brycen took one last look at the room, and then he snuffed the final torch as he closed the heavy doors placing a large wooden lock down on the door, as Brycen then made his way up the stone steps.

Once Brycen reached the top of the steps he lifted up the floor panel behind the statue and checked to make sure no one was inside the Dojo. Once he saw it was empty, Brycen climbed out and closed the panel shut as he walked over to the statue and pulled the bears head back so that it was now straight up. Instantly Brycen heard several locking mechanisms and then a quiet "**Latch**" and Brycen knew the room was secured. Brycen then made to leave the Dojo as he turned and bowed to the room one last time and went to meet Po and his family.

**With Po…**

Po had just about finished packing up his last few things into his travel pack. All that remained was his Dragon Tunic. He then pulled the floor board up and grabbed it. Brycen had given it back to him a few days ago and it was freshly cleaned and patched up. Those past two weeks were absolutely brutal on the Panda. with the summer winding down Brycen hammered so much training into Po that he wasn't sure how he managed to survive it. Po had mastered the Hammer Strike in only a few hours as well as several new combinations. sometimes it was difficult, but Po never gave up, and Brycen never gave up on Po. When Brycen told Po they were going to be leaving the mountains to go back to the Valley of Peace, and arriving about a week before the new school term began, Po couldn't write to his dad fast enough. He spent that week counting down the days till he could see his dad again, his friends, and his home. As Po was about to close his pack he remembered his dream scroll and the Jujube seeds. He went over to his drawer and pulled them out. He had only had the dreams twice in the past two weeks, even with the help of the seeds…but he never saw that Panda again…or the mysterious woman who sang that melody.

As Po shook his head from the thoughts he packed away the last of his things, and he then rolled up his bedroll. "Not gonna lie…I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again…" Po said to himself as he placed the bedroll in the corner. He took one last look around the room he called his own for the summer. He may have had to share it…but he was gonna miss it. "I'm actually going to miss this place…" Po said as he hefted his pack up on his shoulder, his Amulet displayed proudly over his black tunic. "_Just one more week, then I can see you for real Tigress_…" As Po left the room and headed out of the house.

Po, Jing, and Hua had spent the morning closing up the house and packing their things. Brycen said he would take care of the Dojo himself and so Po hadn't seen him all morning. When Po made it outside he saw that Hua and Jing were waiting for him on the front porch. Hua handed Po the cloak he was to wear until they got close to the Valley of Peace. Po didn't question it but he wasn't going to put it on until they neared the ship. Just then Brycen was seen walking up the path carrying a large bundle. As he neared, Po asked him "What's that Coach? I don't remember you bringing something that large with us." Brycen merely smiled as he said "Just something to bring back with me. Is everyone all packed and ready to go?" Po nodded, his smile wide as he said "Yup." Jing and Hua both nodded as they all picked up their packs and turned to leave down the mountain path.

Once they got to the bottom Brycen stopped everyone saying "Aright Po, time to put that cloak on now…" Po nodded and was about to put it on when he heard a familiar voice. "Wait!" Po and the others turned to see Master Ming rushing towards them. As she neared, Po smiled at her while she said "Good you haven't left yet!" as she caught her breath. Po asked "What's wrong?" Ming just smiled saying "Nothing, I just wanted to see you off is all." Po smiled as he gave Ming a hug which she returned. Brycen then said "You got five minutes boy, then I want you to catch up." Po nodded his head as Brycen and his Family left the two be for a minute. Po then turned to say "So I guess this is so long." Ming just nodded her head saying "Yeah… Listen Po, take care of yourself. And about you and Tigress." At this Po looked her in the eye as she continued "It will work out…I know it will." Po smiled as he nodded his head. "Thanks Ming…Look me up next time you're in the valley." Ming smiled as she nodded her head "Absolutely, Hopefully before the next tournament arrives." Po and her shared a smile as Po said "Better get going…Don't want Brycen to come back looking for me." Ming smiled as she said in a low tone "Take care… Dragon Warrior..." Po smiled as he nodded and put on his cloak, pulling the hood up over his head, as he began walking down the path.

A few minutes down the path, Brycen and the others were waiting for him as Brycen called back "We got quite a ways to go before we reach the docks, let's get moving." Po nodded his head as he lifted Jing up onto his shoulders, with the cub laughing a bit, as the group made their way down to the docks. Back towards the Valley of Peace. Back to their home...

**Meanwhile, Later that night, far away on the opposite end of the country…just past China's Border, in a small, run down, castle  
**

A White Peacock stood before a large Fireplace in a white silk robe as he continued to stare into the flames, thinking to himself, as he heard the doors behind him open and then close. The sounds of padded feet making their way towards him grew louder until they stopped. He then heard the figure behind him drop to one knee as the figure spoke. "You wished to see me Lord Shen?" The peacock turned just then, as he stood tall above his subordinate "How is production proceeding General Wolfang?" The wolf raised his head revealing an eye patch on his left eye as he replied "We've just finished constructing the latest cannon sir…but I fear that we can no longer forge the cannons in this region, we've exhausted all of our resources here."

Shen then turned his back to the wolf as he returned his gaze to the fireplace. "Then perhaps it's time we moved our operation to a more... suitable... location…" Wolfang then asked "Yes sir…what did you have in mind?" Shen then reached above the fireplace as he picked up the large Guan Dao mounted on the wall as he said "I believe it's time for me to return home... General…Inform your men…that in two days, we march for Gongmen City…" General Wolfang bowed his head and he left his master to his thoughts. As the peacock left the fireplace, he made his way over to the window, as he gazed out into the distance where he could just see the border. "Soon…Very soon, I shall have all that was once taken from me…and very soon, China shall burn…and be rebuilt…in MY image…" as the peacock began to laugh manically out into the star covered night sky...

* * *

**And there you have it. Training for Destiny has come to an end. Interesting inner sanctum...a secret box meant for Po... and Brycen had that hammer all this time...makes ya wonder... Now here we go for the summary to the Final Part of the story.**

_After almost 16 long years Po finally comes face to face with the man who has taken everything away from him. His home...his people...and his parents. In an attempt to help the Furious Five, Po sets out on his own, searching for more than just a certain city...but for answers as well, leaving only a note behind for his father. But when Po is faced with a difficult choice...one even the Soothsayer cannot predict an answer to. Will the Dragon Warrior walk the path of the Hero? or will he take his revenge? Can Brycen reach his student before Po reaches his goal? Will Tigress learn the identity of the Dragon Warrior? A Legend Is Born comes to a close as secrets are revealed...confessions are made...and the buried past connecting Brycen and Po all those years ago is finally unearthed in full. Part three brings this tale to a heartbreaking close in "A Legend Is Born: The Dragon Warrior...Hero or Avenger?"...**DA DA DAAAAA!**!  
_

**(Seriously, the summary boxes need to be larger...I mean, I need at least 600 characters here.)**

**I have been itching to get started on this part. Hope you like the summary and Remember. **

**REVIEW!**

**Also...If any of you are any good at drawing, I have a request. unfortunately I cannot Draw to save my life. But I was thinking for the cover image to Part three. an Image of Po in his Dragon Warrior Tunic with his hood up and back to us while he looks off to the left...What do you think? If you're interested in giving it a shot, shoot me a PM. One again, Thanks for reading!  
**


	18. Author's Note

Authors Note

It was brought to my attention that some of you have been waiting patiently for me to start Part 3 of the story. Well I did actually on August 20th 2013. I posted the first chapter then and Part 3 now has 5 chapters up. So I am sorry that I was unclear about what to look for but the title of Part 3 is "A Legend Is Born: The Dragon Warrior, Hero Or Avenger?" You can find the story on my Profile page. Thanks for Reading! And let me know how I'm doing on Part 3.


End file.
